Gentlemen?
by Bloodra
Summary: Based off a female's Spy's POV. Replacing the previous RED Spy, a Fem-Spy takes his place. No woman has ever joined the ongoing war between RED and BLU. The female Spy knows she'll need to make an effort to gain her team's respect.  Twists in later chaps
1. Bonjour

A/N: Due to my experiences of being a female (Spy) player on TF2 servers, I've decided to make a fanfic somewhat relevant to my 'collected encounters' in the game. I will however use a female character that is nothing like me, just so you don't think I'm trying to imply that I've been 'sucked into the TF2 universe'. Note that this character is HELPING TO MAKE A STORY and is not just created to reflect upon the times I did things as a Spy. I'm personally getting tired of those sorts of writings.

Disclaimer: Valve owns TF2 and its characters

Note: Use Google Translator to decipher the foreign languages in this fic if you can't figure it out yourself. Thank you.

* * *

I already know of the events that will occur after I step off of this train. The wheels screech to a halt as I finally arrive to the ever so famous 2fort I've heard about. The training I had to endure before coming to this somewhat eerie place could never have prepared me for what I would have to go through now. Both RED and BLU are not even remotely aware of my arrival. It is not because I'm a Spy either. It is mainly because I am a woman. There was a reason why I, a female, came. Simple, because the bastards who were in charge of signing up employees made a mistake and allowed my contract to pass through the wrong location. They couldn't fix it because it was too late by the time the paperwork was filled out. I'll probably end up as the first and last Spy girl on RED team, not that I truly mind. I don't expect another mistake like that to be made again though. God forbid a woman gets to work alongside with men to take part in a war. Then again, there are the circumstances where the men could-

"Hey guys, we got our new Spy!" a far away but loud voice hollered from the entrance of the RED base. He is quite the distance from the train; I noted when I looked out the window. How on Earth can I hear him so well?

I broke out of my daydream, finding myself unprepared and high-strung. I hastily got to my feet, gathered my things from the overhead and recomposed myself in a cool manner. I descended down the train's stairs elegantly as the flailing Scout rushed over to me. I was surprised at his speed but from what I read in the files, this is a normal trait for his class.

My stomach tightened but my face only showed a small smirk of content. The Scout, bearing blonde hair with green eyes, had his hand extended to me, gleeful. That is until he got a good look at my… figure. His hand slowly lowered to his side, mouth agape. "You're a… girl." he trailed off with a blank stare.

I sighed impatiently and forcefully performed a handshake. "Eet iz very nice to meet 'ou, Monsieur." I let go of his limp hand but he continued to stare at me like a fool. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the young man, and continued my short voyage towards the RED base. Very much so like a novice, I could feel my body stiffen as my fellow REDs started grouping outside of the crimson foundation.

I felt my throat go dry as the figures began to approach me. They were distracted amongst themselves with mindless chatter before they finally noticed my gender upon taking their time to finally inspect me. Oh, how I wish I could cloak right now. The decision to do so was too late for the whole team was already in front of me, gazes varying from person to person. I swallowed, trying to get saliva to form in my mouth. A Spy never reveals their true emotions. I intend to keep that policy. It was part of my training at the academy, after all.

The men of RED did exactly what I expected. It seemed as though everyone had their jaws hanging with wide eyes. I internally shrugged and spoke as professionally as I could. "Ahem. Bonjour, my comrades. I do believe your Scout iz broken."

"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU MAGGOTS- "the Soldier stopped in his tracks upon seeing me. He was working his way to the front, being in the back the whole time. He was probably the only one who hadn't noticed my appearance until now. "WHY IS THERE A FEMALE COUNTERPART OF OUR PREVIOUS SPY HERE? I WANT ANSWERS!"

I felt sweat forming under my V-neck collar. I'm in trouble for being a girl, apparently. A breeze of wind brushed past me and suddenly the dumb-struck Scout from earlier appeared in-between the Soldier and I. "Wait dude!" he pleaded with his arms in a defensive position. "She's cool!"

"LAD, I DO NOT ACCEPT LADIES ON MY TEAM!" the Soldier screamed, clearly not going to listen to reason. Sexist bastard...

The Scout went on his knees which earned a puzzled look from me and his other teammates. "Pleeeeease let her stay! Please, please, please, please, please-"

"ALRIGHT!" the Soldier surrendered. He then turned towards my direction and glared grudgingly at me from under his dented helmet. "I'LL BE KEEPING TABS ON YOU LITTLE MISSY." After his threat, he stormed off into the base without another word.

"Did I… do somezhing wrong?" I asked the rest of the team, feelings not hurt but instead wondering why the sergeant's angered so much by my presence.

Before any of them could reply, the Scout rose to his feet and spoke without any hint of serenity in his voice. "Nope! He's just an ass. Dun worry 'bout 'em. So, uh, anyways…" the Scout turned to face his squad. He pointed his thumb towards me. "This is uh…" the Scout then whispered. "Who are ya again?"

I nonchalantly answered in a calm murmur. "Zhe Spyress."

The Scout blushed as he heard my reply but quickly recovered and faced his comrades once more. "Tha Spyress." Did he forget that he already knew who I was? With all do respect, this boy is an imbecile... or just plain out love struck.

I heard a wolf whistle in the crowd of men. I pinched the bridge of my nose, disgruntled. I then stepped in front of the Scout. "May I please go to my living quarters now, mes alliés?"

The Engineer squeezed past the group of men. "Well sure thang lil' lady. Of course I reckon you'll need a guide." I couldn't help but smile lightly at the short laborer's respectful notion.

As soon as the hard-hatted fellow finished, a few hands shot up from the crowd, someone yelling out for me to pick them. I waved as a gesture for them to lower their arms. A look of disappointment was obvious on my face. I expected these men to be more civil… We are all professionals, right?

I glanced over my comrades. The team's Sniper glared at me. The back of my neck grew hot as we stared at each other. I broke the trance and decided to look over my other teammates. The cold stare I received from that rugged man made me feel uneasy. Perhaps it's best I keep my distance for now.

There was the Pyro I read about in the pantlet who I couldn't seem to decipher when I saw 'it' since 'it's' wearing a gas mask. I couldn't even make out 'it's' body expression. Since it does not seem like the best alternative, I'll just ignore this thing unless attention towards it is needed.

The Demoman seemed very… attracted to me. He was the first one to raise his hand when the Engie first spoke out and the source of the shouting. No doubt the one-eyed African American is drunk. He keeps wavering from right to left even when standing in one place, mumbling things to himself with a sheepish grin.

The Heavy seemed too distracted eating his sandwich to care about my identity as a woman. I didn't find this too disappointing in the least. He seems so powerful though. Perhaps if he wasn't so engulfed with his food he might just appear less child-like to me.

The Medic, who stood beside the Heavy, rubbed his chin, musing as he seemingly scrutinized my every feature. I don't understand why he would though. Do I amuse him in some way? I'll have to ask him later if I care to remember.

The Engineer seemed to be okay with me. Out of everyone so far he seems like the kind, civilized gentleman I've been searching for in this group of mercenaries.

No matter who I choose, there's going to be someone unenthusiastic with being my formal host. That is unless it's Scout. I shrugged inwardly and chose one of my comrades who piqued my curiosity the most. "Zhe Medic."

"Medic?" the Scout questioned out loud. He seemed glum, as expected.

The crowd of men began to banter suddenly. It was so mixed up I couldn't really make out what was being said. The Scout then abruptly shouted, ceasing them from getting any more audible. "Shaddup, guys!" Scout took out his bat and waved it around in a threatening manner. It was easy to tell that the boy was trying to win my affection and attention by acting 'masculine' and bold. It's not working as well as he thinks, however. "Let Spyress and Medic get inta tha base! Back off!"

Everyone raised a brow as the Scout twirled his bat about in the air. I shook my head and gestured the Medic to lead. He hesitated at first, eying me carefully, then gave a small smile and took the offer. I followed in suite behind him.

As we entered the base I immediately caught the smell of the men's perspiration and a strange hint of oil mixed with dust. Quite musky and overwhelming but I had the stable senses to keep myself from gagging or coughing. As we strode along, the Medic kept peering over at me by turning his head almost subtly over his shoulder. I cleared my throat in discomfort, deciding to confront the lab coat wearing gentleman. "Iz zhere something wrong, médecin?"

The Medic ceased walking and faced me with a somewhat nervous air. "Forgive me, but I vind it interesting how a vemale could have joined zhis organization and seem so professional at zhe same time."

My mouth twitched with mild irritation. Was he suggesting that women were inferior to men? He's nearly as bad as that Soldier! "Excusez moi?" I tried not to sound offended in the event I may sound unprofessional.

The Medic flinched and waved a hand. "Ah, zhat's not vhat I…" pausing, the Medic sighed in defeat."Nevermind."

As we continued, I sensed the Medic's anxiety. I feel slightly confused by his attitude but what exactly was he trying to imply? As I pondered, we arrived at my dorm. It was part of a long hallway consisting of my team's' rooms. Mine was at the end of the corridor, it seemed. The Medic was kind enough to open the door for me. I gave him a courteous nod as I entered.

The room was basic. Bland white walls and floor with a bed, a nightstand with a single table lamp, and to top it all off, a wardrobe with vanity.

The Medic fiddled his gloved fingers together, most likely from the aftereffects of our previous conversation. "I apologize for zhe simplicity of zhe room."

"Eet's not your fault, Monsieur." I assured as I graced the bed's covers with my hand. Not too hard but certainly not what you find in four star hotels. "Every room iz like zhis, non?"

Shrugging with a nod, the middle-aged doctor awkwardly studied me over once again. I found it uncomfortable and at this point incredibly annoying.

"What iz eet now, doctor?" I tilted my head in wonderment, still restraining myself from losing my temper, let alone my cool demeanor.

He instantly shook out of his reverie and inched his way towards the door. "I must be going now." he suddenly announced.

The Medic shut the door swiftly behind him. I could see that his face was red before he left. I sighed and sat on my bed. How awful it is trying to get used to my surroundings while dealing with preposterous sexist issues. I should've disguised as a male Spy before coming here. Perhaps then I could've gotten a chance to fit in before revealing my true identity as a woman. I suppose I can just brush this feeling of strain away until I get comfortable here.

I got up from my not-so-comfy bed and turned for the door. I was about to reach for the knob until it flew open wildly. Before I could react the frame of the door connected to my forehead; making me see stars as I fell backwards onto my back. My vision blurred and my skull throbbed. Well this was most definitely not in my training…

"Oh my god! I'm totally sorry!" a high pitched voice panicked. I peered up at my 'attacker' with my palm pressed against the bump on my cranium. "You okay?"

My vision improved after blinking a couple times and rubbing the injury, however the pain was another story. I got up from the ground, nonetheless, and recognized Scout. Brushing myself off, I noticed he was hyperventilating from worry. With a sigh I gave the young boy a piercing stare, still holding my head from the pain. "Not a very good first impression…" I mumbled from under my breath.

Scout clasped his hands together. "I'm sorry, please forgive me! Seriously, I-"

"Alright, alright." I waved my unused hand to stop his rambling. My head felt like it was constricted with chains. The hyperactive boy before me bit his bottom lip as I shook my head, almost sympathetically. "Just tell moi what 'ou want."

"I, uh… Er, forget it!" he stammered. The athletic ruffian rushed out of the room faster than when he had come in. Why is it that everyone must run out of my room with such great haste?

Still cradling the bump on my head, I decided to take a nap. Visiting the Medic would mean voyaging outside of my sanctuary. I know for a fact that I wouldn't make it without passing out from the throbbing pain. I wasn't in the mood to talk to any of my allies either. They'd only make my migraine worse.

Partially exhausted, I climbed onto my bed and lied down. I didn't bother getting into my night clothes since that would require work so instead I only threw off my boots. Work would only assist my massive headache in getting worse. I'll only take a cat nap. Throwing the covers over myself and making myself comfortable under the sheets, my eyelids were already growing heavy and I began to find myself starting to fall asleep.

* * *

**_ALERT! THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE_**

My head popped off the bed instantly as soon as I awoke. Though my headache disappeared, I realized that there was no time to rest up completely. I threw on my formal footwear as fast as I could. I straightened my suit along with my skort. Hastily, I reached into my pockets to confirm my weapons. Revolver, butterfly knife, sappers and disguise kit. Everything was there. My cloaking device was strapped to my wrist like a watch so there was no need to check for it.

I heard battle cries from outside the base and assumed that my team had started their hunt for out Intel before me. Flustered with myself for not being prepared for my first battle, I sprinted out of my room. As I headed for my sewers I cloaked. If I'm going to be stealthy I'll have to be as sneaky as possible. This is my first time on the battlefield so I can't leave a bad impression.

I successfully entered the enemy's sewers, my long black hair damp from water. Nobody seems to be down here so I decided to hide in the corner of the sewer's small room and disguise as the enemy Spy. It feels weird looking like a man but I'll have to get used to it. The two bases consist of only men. I pulled a cigarette from the case before putting it away. I lit it up and took a quick drag of it. If I remember correctly, most Spies smoke. I don't and never plan on make a habit of smoking them, but this is for the mission. I crept out of the corner cautiously and tried to get into character before taking my first casual step towards the stairs. I have no clue how to behave so I'll just stay out of anyone's way when I get upstairs.

Almost instantly, before I could finish taking my third step, I heard a de-cloaking sound behind me. A smell of cheap cigarettes filled the air, causing a cold chill to run down my spine. Instinctively I turned only to face an enemy Spy, which admittedly was more surprising than I expected.

His butterfly knife was out while I had nothing out at all. I reacted too slow as he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the nearest wall. His knife was against my neck but my disguise still held up. To anyone else, the scene occurring as of now would be strange for the BLU Spy would appear to be attacking a doppelganger of himself.

The drag in between my lips fell to the ground, rolling away from me and my offender across the concrete ground. I can barely speak or breathe. "Sta-…" was all I could say. My plea for him to 'stop' was cut off by my lack of oxygen. His grip is getting dangerously tight.

The enemy Spy laughed at my misfortune, his eyes never leaving mine. "Why don't 'ou drop your disguise so I can look into your eyes as I gut 'ou like a Cornish game hen?" a smug, dastardly grin decorated his face, clearly amused by his own wit.

I decided it was best to cooperate and dropped my disguise. The once intimidating BLU Spy's face turned from sadistic to bewildered. The knife against my throat lowered slightly to my shoulders. I took deep breaths, trying my best to recompose myself for the upcoming assault I have planned for the BLU Spy. I'll have to engage my plot when he's completely vulnerable though.

The BLU Spy blinked, his daunted gaze quite apparent. "Une femme?"

I sneaked my hand into my pocket, trying to grab my revolver as stealthily as possible. As I did, I figured I'd humor the Spy just for kicks and giggles. "What of eet, mon cher?"

The BLU Spy did something very out of the ordinary. He put his butterfly knife away, stopping me from currently unfolding my plan. As he did this crazy act, his expression softened. My muscles tensed as he approached me in a serene manner, his expression flirtatious. My hand was now in my pocket, fingers wrapped around the revolver. If he made any dramatic movements, he would be dead. That is, if I manage to take a good clean shot without aiming.

Suddenly, the Spy cloaked as he began to approach me. "Merde…" I cursed to myself. I shouldn't have let my guard down so easily. I should have shot him the second he lowered his weapon. He's probably going to backstab me now. I reached my hand towards the cloaking device on my wrist when I heard a strange electric sound and smelled the same scent from before. I nearly jumped out of my suit when two blue arms wrapped themselves around my waist. What was he doing? I tried to move my hand from my pocket so I could shoot the cheeky bastard but with no success. His arms hooked mine tightly behind me before I got the chance to whip my weapon out.

He chuckled at my struggling and apparent frustration. "Ah, Mademoiselle, 'ow did 'ou make eet 'ere? Males can only attend zhis war."

I attempted to wiggle out of his hold but it didn't make a difference. His grip was strong and I was still slightly groggy from waking up earlier. "Headquarters made a mistake. Eet doesn't matter though. I'm just as good as any man on either team." Of course this statement was far from the truth. I was a newcomer and, saying this in my team's perspective, a female one at that. I'm viewed as the weakest person on RED team, no doubt.

"Ohohoho! Ma cherri, I would 'ave believed 'ou eef 'ou weren't taken by surprise by moi." BLU Spy mocked with pride.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he was going to be a jackass about my naivety. I'm not even close to being a veteran. I peered over my shoulder and looked into his icy blue eyes. "Zhis position iz getting rather awkward. Get off…" I growled.

I regretted saying that as soon as I finished stating it. I could see in my peripheral vision that the blue suited man had gone about thinking to himself, his grin turning quite devilish from the ideas he conjured. Was I really that foolish to even hint such a thing? Did I honestly give him the idea to…? I panicked at the thought and forcefully pulled out of the man's grasp and whipped out my revolver. I was slower than I liked but he seemed distracted enough for me to turn on him and fire a shot into his cranium. I didn't see a dead ringer on him so I'm almost positive of his death. I wonder if it's possible to smuggle both devices into the field... I shakily pulled a cigarette out from my disguise kit and lit it up. I don't smoke but I'm still going as the enemy Spy. I took his appearance and continued my voyage up the stairs, refusing to look back at his corpse.

What is this odd feeling? Fear? Sadness?...Adrenaline? It didn't matter to me when I reached the top. Work needs to be done, not mindless thinking. The disguise kit I received after graduating from the academy came with a voice changer. Thanks to that useful feature, I can sound just like the BLU spy. The enemy Soldier stopped to stare at me as I paced my way towards their courtyard. I gave him a crooked smile. This convinced the Soldier that I was his teammate and continued onwards towards the BLU fort's courtyard. I then made my way up towards the courtyard's stairs.

**_THE ENEMY HAS DROPPED OUR INTELLIGENCE_**

I smiled inwardly to myself. Everyone on BLU will be busy trying to recapture our Intel while I'll be busy capturing theirs. I have no Spy to worry about either so things should run much more smoothly than I originally planned. A few BLU mercenaries exited from their infirmary as I tried to make my way down the spiral, so, I hastily pretended to be busy picking a disguise into my disguise kit while the BLUs scurried outside without even batting a lash. I made sure everyone was gone before slipping into their Intel room. It was quiet and all I could hear the beeping and hissing of machines. I walked into the room with the briefcase. There it was, all for the taking. I took a few steps before I heard a Texan accent stop me in my tracks. Caught in the act!

"Spah? What you doin' down here?" the Engineer asked. I turned to see the enemy Engie in a blind corner of the room. Beside him was a level two sentry with a matching dispenser right behind him. "Shouldn't you be in tha enemy's base?"

"But of course!" I protested, hoping my training was efficient enough so that my performance was convincing. "'owever, I wanted a word with 'ou in private…" I ended in a whisper.

The Engineer scratched the back of his head with his wrench. "Uh, sure! What is it, pardner?"

"For starters, you should build a dispenser at zhe entrance of our sewers. I 'ave been in zhe enemy base and they've been planning on a sewer rush. At zhe end of zhe battle they're going to raid our sewers. I say zhis to 'ou privately because of zhe enemy Spy…" an idea then struck me. "Or should I say from my recent discoveries, zhe Spyress."

The Engineer gaped. "A dame, huh? How'd she join tha war?"

"A filing error I'd presume." I kept up my superior demeanor, at least telling the half truth. I figured the enemy Spy had quite the ego on him. "Nonezheless, can 'ou do eet?"

The Engineer fixed the helmet on his head and threw his wrench over his shoulder. "I reckon I can. Thanks pardner. Lemme just finish upgradin' mah buildin' an' I'll get to it." with that, the blue laborer jogged out of the room.

I didn't dare to make a move for the Intel until I was sure the Engie was gone. I waited an extra fifteen seconds just for good measure. After the time limit was reached, the time to strike was now. Hastily, I pulled out my sappers. I sapped the sentry first and then the dispenser. Dropping my disguise, I boldly made a grab for the enemy's intelligence.

**_WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY'S INTELLIGENCE_**

Now for the tricky part. I have to make a run for the RED base without the help of my disguises or cloaking device. I certainly didn't hesitate when I snatched up the Intel. I ran for the exit first thing. Suddenly I heard a possible enemy approaching me so I silently rushed into a shadowed corner. I watched as a Demoman, a Sniper and a Scout scurried past me and disappeared into their Intelligence. I took advantage of this moment and sprinted off towards their battlements. The sun shone on my face upon reaching outside. I leaped off from the battlements, almost hurting myself in the process, but pressed onwards. It was then I saw my only safe option. I can run through RED's sewers, which is definitely safer than running through BLU's. I'm almost finished wish my first mission. Before jumping into the murky waters I was caught by the sleeve and pulled into a familiar embrace.

"Zhat was sneaky, Mademoiselle." The Spy's voice cooed in my ear, his breath hot against my skin.

My knees buckled and a lump caught in my throat. He was dead! I could have sworn he didn't have a dead ringer on him. Wait... my pondering had not been in vain! BLU Spy is carrying two watches, and according to the regulations that I looked over for 2fort, that is highly prohibited and is undeniably punishable.

Suddenly, another plan hatched from my brain. I decided to play 'the victim'. This Spy seems like a real ladies man so it has to work. I made my voice more breathy and feminine than usual. I whispered back at the BLU Spy in a seductive voice, hating every second of it. "Oh, Spy. S'il vous plait, forgive moi. I did not mean to hurt 'ou…" the Spy paused at this. I smiled inwardly and kept the act up. "Will 'ou forgive me?"

I heard his breath catch in his throat. Once again taking advantage of the moment, I sneakily pulled out my butterfly knife and started to embrace him. War waged around us blindly as we stood there, the moment seemingly frozen in time. The man responded to my hug by slowly wrapping his arms around me, this is getting to the point of me getting ill, but alas I must keep it up a bit longer. My BLU adversary leaned forward, triggering my attack. I raised my arm and plunged the knife deep into the Spy's back, eliciting a painful wail as he let go of me, cursing me through his fading glare, dropping to a lifeless heap on the ground. I didn't bother to hesitate as I strapped the Intel more securely onto my back and dropped into the water underneath the bridge.

Upon entering my base's sewers I heard a major ruckus from above.

"Did ya see that, lads?" a Demo's accent asked in awe.

"The REDs Spy is a freakin' girl?" the BLU Scout raved.

"Doktor, ve vill be needing new Spy, da?" the enemy Heavy questioned.

"Ja…" I heard the faint, echoic reply from the BLU's Medic as I continued up the stairs.

The rest of my trip went smoothly. I captured the intelligence without a single problem, allies throwing a 'job well done' here and there as I traveled into our Intel room.

**_RED TEAM WINS_**

Today's battle was over. I know not of the points we gained while I was sleeping but I know that the one I contributed to definitely made a difference. Everyone on the battlefield should be heading back into the base by now.

* * *

"I 'ope ya know I saved yer life." the Sniper, who I thought supposedly hated me, commented.

The whole team gathered in the wreck room to celebrate today's successful victory. Everyone who was talking amongst themselves directed their attention towards the Aussie after he finished. I raised an inquiring brow at him. "May I ask as to 'ow?"

"I saw ya comin' towards the base wit the Intel when I zoomed in and got a good glimpse of a blue dot on ya. The enemy Snipah had his sights on ya, sheila. Well, that is 'til I killed 'im before he got the chance ta do ya in on yer first day." he responded without sounding or looking smug in any way. He appears friendlier than when I first saw him. I wonder if my proof of competence is the reason why.

I am lost for words, though. He saved my life? Wait, perhaps he only did it because I was carrying the intelligence… Whether that was the case or not I feel thankful nonetheless. "Merci, Sniper. I shall not take your kindness lightly."

"It seems tha enemy Spoi had a thing for ya, mate." the Sniper tipped his hat up to stare more intently at me, sort of ignoring my obliged comment. "I saw 'im grabbin' at ya before ya carved anoice hole inta his back. You alroight?"

"Eet was probable zhe most uncomfortable situation I 'ave been in since I've gotten 'ere." I mentioned, now warmly smiling a little bit. "And trust me, zhere was a lot of uncomfortable situations." I finished in a humorous tone, a positive smirk plastering itself on my lips.

The team chuckled merrily at the dark themed joke. I found it slightly surprising that even the Soldier seemed happy about my presence for once today. I saw the Demo eyeing me hungrily and I tried to pay no mind. He was drunk anyways and most likely losing his ability to think clearly. The Scout, still trying to win my heart for some odd reason, got up from his seat to make a rather pointless announcement. "You left a pretty good impression for yer first day, Spyress."

"Much appreciated Scout. 'owever I must thank all of 'ou for distracting zhe enemy while I infiltrated zheir base." I eyed them all thoughtfully. I admit they probably weren't trying to distract BLU for me but I felt empty of words for the moment since felt like complimenting them in some way. It would be rather unlady-like of me to do so otherwise. "Zhe Spy was my only obstacle but eet could 'ave been worse, non?"

Most nodded casually while others muttered positive responses. The Pyro, however, then made a comment, waving a hand as 'it' spoke. "Hmm hmmph. Hudda hm, hmphmm. Hummph huh!"

The room fell silent. We all glanced over at the Pyro. After a few seconds of silence we all bursted out laughing. Why? I'm not entirely sure but it most likely had to do with the fact we had no idea what the creature was saying. Nonetheless, all that matters to me at the moment is that I probably proved myself to my team and, as of now, everyone seems to be warming up to me. We joked and carried on for the rest of the night. Tomorrow is all-day ceasefire. In other words: a day off. Maybe I can benefit from this and get to know my teammates better.

Having to spend the rest of my days at 2fort, I'll be able to prove myself more to my team and even the enemy. People will die along the way and eventually I will too but all we can do now is live this life as I wait for those days to come. I think I may have proved a point to all of these men in the end. Woman can be just as good as men on the battlefield. It's not gender that makes a difference. It's the skill and intelligence of an individual that decides one's ability in war.

* * *

Yes I rewrote this chapter. Looking back on it I realized how half-heartily it was done. I corrected some things and improved some scenes that wouldn't effect the story to a grand degree. I may do this to others as I look back and have time. Hope you guys like the improvements!


	2. Disparu

"Dummkofs! Get zhe Spyress!"

"Huddah hmhmph, Sphrss!"

"We have a masked lady among us, men!"

I chuckled at the incompetent BLUs loudly. I trotted into a corner as the enemy Medic, Pyro and Soldier sprinted past. They've been making things way too easy for me these past few days. It's almost boring.

I digress though, my job has been getting easier since I've came here. Then again, it's only been three months since I've first arrived. I'm still no veteran though. The Soldier, Sniper and Demoman on my team have been here for three years straight. They have been hardened by war. It probably won't take too long for me to be the same as them. That is, if I live long enough.

The sound of BLU team's battle cries faded off into the distance. I pivoted my foot from the exit of BLU's base towards their Intel room. I came this far, I refuse to retreat now. Swiftly I pulled out my disguise kit and morphed into the enemy Pyro who I just so happened to have passed by earlier. Smoke surrounded me and disappeared just as quick before I reached the courtyard.

A level two sentry is blocking the shortcut to BLU's intelligence. I couldn't help but grin behind my hoax. Hasn't the enemy Engineer learned yet? I took out my sapper and darted towards the sentry. I never hesitated to stop running as I skillfully placed the sapper onto the machines and snaked my way into the enemy's intelligence.

Ah, memories. I dropped my disguise and hid behind a wall, beeping machines ringing in my ears. Just recently I've been using the dead ringer, a device the previous BLU Spy used to trick me on my first day at 2fort. Too bad he was easily distracted by his foolishness or else he could have disposed of me before I disposed of him. I reached into my pocket and opened up the dead ringer. Fully functional and ready for its first run. I do admit I'm incredibly apprehensive. This is taboo to me. Never before have I ever imagined myself being dead. Looking at my supposed 'corpse' even while cleverly cloaked would make me quite… unfocused. I must remain composed though. As a Spy I should never 'lose my cool', as the Scout usually says.

I cleared my throat, causing an echo to travel throughout the quarters, and grabbed my revolver from my jacket pocket. I began, or rather tried, to move my feet but they were rooted to the ground. I've done this several times before so why the hell am I so uncertain about this? I found myself mumbling French profanities to no one in particular, lowering the equipment in my hands. Okay, I'm afraid. Maybe using the dead ringer was a bad idea. A really awful idea. No. I'm going through with this. Pushing past my weaknesses, I pulled the watch up to my chest with my revolver in my other hand. I jogged into the Intel room, fully aware that the enemy Engineer was trying to build a mini-base in RED's sewers. After I steal this briefcase I'll have to take care of him on my way back from capturing the briefcase.

"Yo, hot stuff!" I couldn't help but gasp in surprise as I jerked my head towards the other door leading to BLU's intelligence, the BLU Scout grinning arrogantly at my reaction. I'm only inches away from the enemy's information. Perhaps I can pick him off if he's dumb enough to engage in conversation with me. "Ya must think you're pretty slick to try an' get our Intel this time 'round!"

The BLU Scout had his bloody, dented bat out. He seemed pretty sure of himself and cocky even though it was apparent that he was in quite a tussle from an earlier fight. Bruises and cuts from flying shrapnel were found on visible parts on his body but the marks were mostly on his face. I put one arm behind my back, the one with the dead ringer as I carelessly twirled my other gracefully, the one with the revolver. "Mon cher, 'ow amusing zhat we meet 'ere of all places." I said with a bewitching smirk.

The Scout scowled and pointed at me with his bat. "Now dun try an' mess wit me using your crazy girl charms! It's worse 'nough that you're a back stabbin' Spy!"

"Spyress." I cooed in correction. I turned my dead ringer on by opening it up stealthily behind my back. I must be careful of this rowdy young one. If he's anything like my team's Scout then he's more than unpredictable.

"Shaddup!" Scout spat, twirling his bat in circles above his head. "It don't matter who ya are as long as you're a dead RED!"

My heart nearly stopped as my Scout's counterpart came at me at full speed, his bat suddenly looking much more threatening than I could recall. My eyes widened in horror as he leaped into the air and brought his weapon down, striking me in the head. I let out a strangled cry and shut my eyes tightly as I raised my hands up to defend myself. I felt very little pain from the impact on my forehead. Daring to reopen my eyes, I blinked only to see my body crippled on the floor, a puddle of blood forming beneath my crushed skull. My stomach felt sick and I wanted to puke but I yet at the same time I felt confident and dominant as I saw my prey looking over my body, his back turned to the _real _me. Fear and anxiety turned into adrenaline and excitement as I watched the BLU Scout bend down to take a closer look at me. The fake me.

"Pfft, what a freakin' embarrassment! 'Course girls aren't any better than guys. 'Probably why she died so easily!" Scout bragged and mocked to no one in specific.

The dead ringer's cloak ran out, a loud noise emitting from the device, and I swore I had horns growing out of my head as I sneered at the Scout's soon-to-be demise. For some reason, the Scout was too busy inspecting my corpse to hear the dead ringer go off. Pleased with this result, I switched out from my revolver to my butterfly knife with much agility as I approached the Scout's backside. He didn't know what hit him as I dug the knife deep into his spinal cord. The boy's scream was mute. Actually, all that came out was a gargled sound in his throat. It ended a moment later, however, as I removed the weapon from the body. Blood scattered onto my skort and I frowned.

"You got blood on my suit…" I groaned in an annoyed tone. I shrugged this inconvenience off though, and put my weapon away in a fluid motion. I'll have to wash it out later. Besides, blood blends perfectly with red, no? The amazing feeling I had before murdering the Scout is not an uncommon one. I always seem to get off on killing people… Strange, you may think, but it's perfectly fine when you're occupying these parts of the desert, killing for pay.

Carelessly I strutted up to the enemy team's intelligence. I wrapped my hand tightly around my revolver, prepared for the events in which I would have to encounter another repulsive BLU mercenary. I was ever so confident in myself until a red, or should I say RED, flash zoomed past me. Whatever it was, it took the enemy's briefcase full of important information.

_**WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY'S INTELLIGENCE**_

I couldn't help but snicker and shake my head. Our RED Scout enjoys deriving attention, specifically from me. Even taking away the limelight from the one girl he's probably ever had a crush on. Indeed he has been doing his best to flirt with me and act 'macho', but to no avail. I would have ended this madness a while ago and deny his ridiculousness but I simply can't bring myself to hurt the young boy's feelings. He seems so fragile underneath that ignorant exterior.

I realized I was daydreaming when I heard the enemy Pyro's boots clanking against the metal stairs. Yes, the sound of Pyro's feet against pavement are forever _burned _into my mind_. _I winced and confirmed my predicament. Perhaps I can cloak- Damn, I forgot I left my cloak and dagger back at the base. I decided to pick an alternative to get me out of this conundrum. Like a bat out of hell, I whipped my disguise kit from the pocket in my jacket and went under the guise of the enemy Demoman. The smoke that surrounds me when I transform vanished just in the nick of time. I began working myself up, appearing flustered and aggravated. The Pyro finally reached the bottom of the stairs when I began shouting out obscene slurs.

"Ya bloody twits! I'll have ye gutted like 'Nessie when I foind ya!" I bellowed as loud as I could, trying my best not to over-react.

"…Hmph?" The Pyro scratched its head in bewilderment, lowering that flamethrower if its.

"Oi, get upstairs an' be useful!" I ordered the fire-retardant creature. I couldn't help but wince afterwards. I hope it doesn't attack me after that…

My adversary in blue stared at me for a moment. It felt like it could see through my ruse but I simply stared back at it angrily, still wary of the…thing and its oversized lighter. "Okmph." It finally replied and jogged off towards the stairs.

I kept my disguise on but I simply had to sigh in relief. Pyros… They frighten me so much as of recent. I've had nightmares about them, but that's not important to think about right now in the least. I need to remember that I have a job to do.

I looked at my fake pocket watch and saw that it was completely recharged. Making my way up the stairs I changed my appearance to look like the enemy Spy. After a few months with the newcomer I learned that BLU's new Spy is too entertaining and fun to kill. He's young, naïve and tries to be professional and flirtatious. Of course, he can never pull it off. Let's just say our first encounter was a mediocre one. Repulsive pick up lines and stuttering all around.

I successfully scurried down towards the BLU base's sewer. I remember I have to rid our sewers of the enemy Engineer. I've been trying to kill him since I got here but he always slips away like the coward he is. I do admit though, he's very good at being one at least. I casually walked into the mini-base the BLU Engie worked so hard to set up. He looks at me and frowns. "Whatchya doin' here, Spy?" He asked while he pounded his wrench into his unequipped hand.

I know the BLU Spy so well I don't have to guess how to behave. "I thought 'ou might need some 'elp." I took out a cigarette and purposely fumbled with it, I then faked an uncomfortable air. "Erm, do you need any assistance?"

The Engineer raised a brow at me but replied with distrust. "Wait here 'til I come back, ya hear?" He strode towards me and pointed a wrench in my face. "Do. Not. Leave. Not 'til I get more metal. I mean it." He demanded quite firmly. Perhaps the enemy Spy is more incompetent than I thought.

"O-Oui." I stuttered in pretense. I made sure he left the sewer completely before I sapped his level three sentry and his level three dispenser. I laughed mischievously as I practically pranced back into my base. Sapping is just as rewarding as killing for some reason. Perhaps it's the knowledge that I am manipulating the Engineer's sanity?

_**WE HAVE CAPTURED THE ENEMY'S INTELLIGENCE**_

A grin smeared across my face as I paced out from the sewers and towards the courtyard. I suddenly saw the RED Sniper enter the building with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. I hid quickly behind some conveniently placed boxes and dropped my disguise. Then I approached our Sniper with a welcoming smile and strode along beside him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, a hint of something suspiscious behind those tinted glasses of his. "'ow's it goin', sheila?"

I giggled enthusiastically, causing him to look at me funny. I was doing this for pure amusement, of course. When we finally reached the courtyard, I pulled the bushman under the wooden stairs with me. I kept giggling but more quietly now.

"Uh… You alroight?" Sniper asked nervously. A bead of sweat ran down his cheek. This compelled me to smirk and continue my advances.

I pushed against him with my body and ceased my girlish chuckle, turning all so serious now. "Oh Sniper… Eet's just 'ou and me alone, _again_." I purred.

"Oi…" Sniper was utterly dumbstruck and was definitely trying to resist my affection. "Wot are ya…?"

I giggled briefly and began to whisper. "Close your eyes."

"Okay…" Sniper's voice wavered. He cautiously closed his eyes but obeyed nonetheless. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my butterfly knife. I opened it gracefully enough to make no noise and carefully brought it up to his neck.

Peeking over at me with half lidded eyes, the Sniper soon came into realization. "Bonjour, Spy." I uttered. I pressed the blade against his skin and smirked in satisfaction, this time pushing my arm against his shoulder just to keep him in place.

BLU Spy's espionage faded away, revealing his true terrified expression. The stick in his mouth fell to the ground from his gaping. "But… 'ow did you know eet was moi?"

"Our Sniper doesn't smoke. 'e never 'as and 'e never will." I replied with an edge in my tone. "And soon, zhe same shall go for 'ou." I moved the blade slightly, cutting through part his baklava, not enough to reveal hair, but caused a trickle of blood to roll down his neck. Spy's eyes widened as he began to push as hard against the wall as possible, trying to get away from the sharp object. I won't kill him. I never do. The BLU Spy hasn't caught on to this however, which increases my amusement and evokes me to keep up the act.

"'ave at you…" My victim seethed, who is certainly in no position to be insulting but yet is trying his all to be brave. Part of me felt for the young man, almost the same age as Scout, but the other half simply thought of him as an incompetent simpleton "'ou always catch me! I don't understand..."

"You're predictable." I said with a cocky smile. "Your espionage iz quite laughable and your disguises are more zhan obvious." I slid my knife gently across the Spy's face, creating a large scratch from cheek-to-cheek. "Tell your teammates you ran into moi. 'ou almost 'ad me but I ran off. Go." I backed away from him and put away my balisong, now acting as though nothing happened.

My enemy looked at me in disbelief but hastily followed my directions. I saw him trembling as he activated his cloaking device. And just like that, he disappeared. Truthfully, I only keep him around because his replacement might not be so easy to catch and take advantage of. I straightened up my suit and made my way towards the lounge since today's battle was almost over. Upon entering, I grabbed up my book from the end table and sat in my favorite chair. The books I've been reading are old, dusty and outdated but they're the only reading materials around. It just so happens that I am a down-to-Earth bookworm. Who knows how long the literature I've been reading has been at 2fort. I recently discovered Edgar Allen Poe's works just a couple weeks ago. An intriguing man, really. As of now I'm reading 'The Tell-Tale Heart'.

I flipped open the book on the page I last left off, ready to begin where I last left-

_**RED TEAM WINS**_

"What did they expect?" I mumbled to myself. "Though BLU did succeed the other day no thanks to Demoman's hangover…"

"Hey sweet-cheeks!" Scout shouted as he entered the lounge to bug me, as usual. "Why you always readin'? We won! Don't ya wanna celebrate or sumthin'?" He looked over my shoulder. "Boy this guy had problems." He commented.

"Scout." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with, agitated already by the boy's presence. "Per'aps I enjoy reading. What does eet matter to 'ou, anyway?" I placed a paperclip onto the page I was reading and closed the book, setting it back onto the end table.

The RED Scout blushed and stuttered, scratching his head nervously. "Uh, w-well, I just thought we could hang out er whateva."

I sighed and got up from my seat. I dusted myself off before making eye contact with the youngest member on our team. "Fine. What do 'ou want with me, mon allié?"

His composure brightened up suddenly, which admittedly took me off-guard. "Awesome! C'mon!" He took me by the wrist and whisked me out of the room. It was hard catching up since he was so fast. The Scout basically dragged me to the battlements. Usually Sniper was up here after war-time but he must be downstairs celebrating with the others.

"Why are we out 'ere?" I asked the young adult. This is getting annoying but I have to deal with it. He is just a kid after all.

"So listen." Scout's face turned red again. "I, uh, think you're cool and stuff, 'kay?"

I couldn't help but raise a brow at that statement. "Escusez moi?"

"I mean…" Scout pulled his cap over his eyes as he spoke. "I like ya. Like, a lot."

I knew he did since the day we met, but after all this time I could never really think of anything to say in response. I knew he'd admit his feelings one day but in all the time I've spent here I couldn't think of a way to say 'no'. I now see why he brought us out here though. It was to achieve privacy. "Scout…" I said in a quiet remorse. "I-"

"Wait, dun say it!" He panicked. "I know whatchya gonna say. 'I dun like ya dat way.' Am I right?" He asked solemnly. His clouded eyes peered up at me from under his cap.

I sadly glanced down at my feet, not knowing what to say in the least. "…I can't-"

Blood. Suddenly, all over me is blood. A loud piercing crack sounded throughout the desert. Time stopped for I was frozen, trying to register what had just happened. Scout, he was on the ground. There was a hole in the side of his head. Crimson liquid poured from the gash. I choked on nothing but air. I could feel fear or something close to heartache wash over me. I slowly, still in shock, looked over towards BLU base's battlements. I saw the BLU Sniper scurry back into the base. He killed Scout. After cease-fire, the bastard killed Scout. I then remembered he was still on the ground. I sat next to him and cradled him in my arms, more blood stained my suit.

"Mon amour…" I whispered in grief. He was annoying, he was fidgety and he tried to act tough in the most embarrassing of ways, but at least he stuck up for me when I first came here and supported me from that day on. He was the only one who liked me for who I was. And before he died he was full of doubt and dread. Before his death I made him feel that way. He'll never hear what I could have said. He never will.

I glared up at BLU's base and felt nothing but pure hate. That Sniper will pay with his life. I promise that, Scout. I brushed a gloved hand over Scout's face to close his empty, bloody eyes. Carefully I picked up Scout, finding tears blurring my vision and rolling down my cheeks. I found my knees shaking as I carried his small frame back into the base. I had not been mentally prepared for this. How… unprofessional.

Everyone was in the wreck room, celebrating. Soon though, the gaiety will turn into a funeral. I couldn't feel anything but numbness at this point. How can I confront everyone like this? I'm covered in blood with my dead ally in my arms, trembling from the head down. But they need to know no matter what I look like. Shakily I knocked on the door, having to let Scout's legs hang loose for a second without the support of both appendages. The cheers and laughter from the other side quieted down. I heard heavy footsteps approach the door. It cracked open, revealing Soldier's gleaming face. "Come on in, magg-" Soldier's jaw slackened, his head tilting up enough to see his disturbed expression. I stared at him sorrowfully, not muttering a sound. He opened the door wide in astonishment, revealing me and the late Scout in the doorway for our teammates to see.

No one made any comments or noises when I entered. The tears I cried dampened my face but I showed only withheld pain. I placed my friend's body on the table, and let a sob escape from my mouth. I cleared my throat and explained everything that had happened, even the part about Scout's confession. When I finished informing the team I eyed Scout's corpse. I could only manage a remorseful shake of the head, hiding my red, tearful eyes with a gloved hand.

Medic was the first to speak up, visibly outraged. "Zhis iz unacceptable!" He raved, pounding the table with his hand. "No one iz allowed to attack during cease-fire!"

"You've done me proud, son…" Soldier mourned over Scout's body, saluting him. The man seemed a bit dazed though. Is he perhaps having a flash back?

"That piker ain't gettin' away from me tomorrow…" Sniper gritted his teeth, bowing his hat so we couldn't see his eyes.

The Pyro folded it's arms and looked down at itself, probably not able to comment on the situation whatsoever.

"We report leetle man, da?" Our Heavy questioned, glancing around the room at everyone for an answer.

"Non…" I replied, feeling nothing but hollowness. "Zhe administrator does not care…" I bent down to give the deceased boy a kiss on the cheek, a simple, late acknowledgement of his feelings. As I returned to my standing poise, I found my chest grow heavy with agony. Blind anger suddenly flared up inside me and I clenched my fists, making up my mind on my next insidious plan. "Tomorrow I shall kill zhat man… No one else iz to 'arm 'im. Understood?" I announced with a feral growl.

Reluctantly everyone agreed, probably able to sense my fierce behavior. The Demoman, however, spoke up with a surprisingly sober inquiry. "Wot if we run inta the numpty? We jus' let 'im go?"

"Trust moi." I reassured in a dark voice. "None of 'ou will get zhe chance to see 'im. I'll be zhe first 'e encounters, and zhe last."

Soldier looked at me through his helmet, somehow. "Fine, but don't die trying to kill him or else _I'll_ have to be the one to avenge you two bleeders." The sergeant finished with a grumble. I was astounded to see a small sign of respect from the RED Soldier. It would be great if he was like this most of the time.

"I won't be put to rest until 'e's dead. I mean zhat, mon amis..." I wiped my last few tears with my sleeve and turned for the door. "I'm going over to zhe BLU base before war-time to find zhe Sniper's sleeping chambers. 'ou won't see me tomorrow morning. Au revoir, gentlemen…" I shut the door behind me, refusing to look back at Scout's body along with the rest of the team. _Tu es l'amour ne sera pas oublié, Scout._

_

* * *

_Yes, I rewrote a little bit of this one too. Not much is different but I corrected anything that bugged me. Sorry for the inconveniences!


	3. Secours

I set my alarm to wake me at four O' clock in the morning, which is why I just got up out of bed. Luckily I shut off my alarm fast enough so that my teammates wouldn't give me an earful later. I have enough to deal with at the moment. I can't say I feel anything right now. When I fixed my bed, got dressed and equipped my weapons I felt almost mechanical. I've been like this ever since yesterday. But today, after I finish a personal errand, I'll be at peace. I won't blame myself for what happened. As I loaded my revolver with bullets I couldn't help but think of more than one thing. Had I really felt for the Scout in such a romantic way that I'd do this for him? I sat still on my bed, ceasing movement altogether from the thought.

I shook my head and closed the barrel of the gun. No, I'm just doing this because… I made him feel rejected before he died. Besides, he was the closest teammate I had around here. I holstered my weapon into my pocket and touched the handle of my door. That Sniper also broke what Soldier calls 'war rules'. Killing after cease-fire… The boy didn't even expect the shot…

I bolted through the door, wearing the blank expression I've had for almost two days. For once I didn't go to BLU's base through the sewers. For once, I went straight across the bridge. I disguised as the BLU Sniper himself just in case the other BLUs woke up as early as this. I remembered to carry my cloak and dagger with me to reduce the risk of being seen. I cloaked as I entered the enemy's territory.

I always kind of envied the BLU team for their more sanitized looking base. Ours looks like it came straight out of hillbilly hell. I digress; I've already found my way into BLUs quarters. Just like how ours is set up, they have a long hallway with multiple doors leading to rooms. I uncloaked and began to investigate. First, I noticed icons on the doors. We do not have these signs decorating _our_ doors… The first door on the left had a picture of a missile. Soldier's room, I noted. First door on the right has a foot with wings on it, the Scout I killed the other day's room. It must be empty… Second door on the left has an icon of a bomb on it, Demoman's room. Second door on the right has a knife icon on it, Spy's room. Third door on the left has a picture of a wrench, Engineer's room. Third door on the right has the icon of the marker a Sniper rifle. I found myself actually grinning for the first time since last afternoon. I disguised as the Scout, RED Scout, and carefully entered the enemy Sniper's dorm.

The room smelled of urine and a musky man scent. I wanted to gag but refused. I stealthily sneaked over towards the Sniper's figure. His face was in the pillow and he was snoring. He seemed so relaxed and frankly, it infuriated me. Still disguised as my deceased comrade I grabbed the Sniper's shoulder roughly and squeezed. Sniper woke with a loud snort and abruptly turned his head towards me, quite groggy. He wasn't as tired as he thought after taking another glance at me, eyes showing terror and dread.

I wanted to cry as I heard myself imitate Scout's voice perfectly but figured that I needed to get a hold of myself. "You bastard." I glared at him with overpowering intensity, bending over his bed slightly. Venomous hatred seemed to seep from my mouth as I spoke. "What kind of low life are ya anyway? What ya did wasn't part of da war, it was murder." I snaked my hand towards his neck but he didn't move. He was still traumatized upon seeing me.

I gradually placed my other hand around his throat and began to tighten my grip. "Just tell me…" I hissed, now so close to the Sniper's face our noses almost touched. "Why did ya do it?"

Finally coming around the Sniper tried to gasp for the air that I was taking away from him. "The Spoi took me pal…" He coughed hoarsely.

I loosened my grip and eyed him curiously. "Ya have sum explainin' to do."

Sniper's expression hardened as he spoke. "Yer Spoi took me friend yesterday. He was our Scout and my closest pal in this here hellhole. She killed 'im an' I wonted revenge. At first me idea was ta kill the sheila an' get it ova wit. Then all of a sudden I see her and you talkin' on yer battlements during cease-fire. No matter the consequences I want that rotten wench to feel the same I do. I hope she suffers…" He finished while looking anywhere but in my eyes.

My right hand released Sniper's throat, formed a fist and then flew towards his jaw in less than one second. "You're a sick guy…" My disguise faded away. "'ou don't deserve to live."

"W-wot?" The Sniper exclaimed. I placed my hand firmly on the Sniper's throat while unsheathing my butterfly knife with the other. He couldn't make a sound from the force of my grip. I wouldn't want him to suffocate, now would I?

"So, 'ou think eet's a good idea to kill ozzers instead of your real target? 'ow disgusting." I parted my fingers to reveal a slab of my enemy's flesh. "And 'ere I waz thinking Snipers were proper enough to do zheir dirty work on zhe battlefield…" A sinister smile decorated my face as I lowered the blade onto the marksman's skin.

He struggled but I pinned him down by using my body. My legs crushed his and I managed to force the Sniper's hands underneath him. I can't even imagine the determination the BLU had when he gagged through my chokehold. "Wot…makes ya…any…better?"

I frowned at this but only pushed the blade harder against his neck as a reply. "That's just eet, mon cher ennemi." I prepared myself for the final blow by putting the blade on the side of his neck. Before I slit his throat I whispered into his ear mockingly. "I'm not."

* * *

"Where's the Spyress?" RED team's Soldier demanded more than asked his allies at the table where breakfast was being served.

"Don't ya 'member, pardner?" Engineer answered while chewing up the bacon in his mouth. "She's assasinatin' that Sniper."

The Demoman, instead of eating breakfast, drank his scrumpi and pounded it against the wooden surface. "Aye, the lass has changed since Scout's death."

"Let's just 'ope the sheila feels better after this." Sniper commented in concern.

The dining room's door opened suddenly. Everyone in the room stared at the newcomer nervously.

* * *

I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders when I returned to my base. I feel better but different. It's strange but at least Scout can rest in peace, and so can I. When I got back into my room I saw on my alarm clock that there was thirty minutes left until battle. Surely BLU is stupid enough to think Sniper killed himself after I positioned his body with his kukri in his hand. I even added a slab of the bushman's blood on the knife for good measure.

I changed my clothes into less bloody ones and went to the dining room. I am slightly fatigued from getting up so early and my body aches for some reason. I could only imagine how tired I must look. I groggily entered the RED's dining room. My team at the table looked at me funny like I still had blood on me. I guess they're surprised they got to see me in the morning after all. I ignored this however and shuffled my way over to the kitchen cabinets on the far side of the room.

I pulled out a marble looking coffee mug when I heard Heavy's deep rumbling voice. "Leetle gurl look tired. Iz Spyress okay?"

I yawned and looked over my shoulder as I poured myself some of Sniper's coffee into my mug. "Just fine, comre." I took a seat between Medic and an empty chair. I rubbed my eyes with one hand and put my beverage down with the other.

"Ach, you look terrible." Medic gently noted, lowering his head down to mine to look at the bags under my eyes.

"Everyzhing iz just as I planned." I half smiled. "I made eet look like zhe BLU Sniper slit 'is throat."

"Gosh…" Engineer voiced what everyone else was expressing.

"Well wot 'appened, lassie?" Demoman pointed at me with his bottle after taking a huge chug of it.

I took a quick sip of my drink and sat back in my chair. "I killed a BLU Scout zhe ozzer day and apparently zhat Sniper waz best friends with 'im." I took another sip of my beverage. "I can't say I would not 'ave done zhe same thing as 'im, because I already 'ave…" I ended while looking down at the brown liquid in my cup.

Pyro elbowed Soldier to get his attention. "Bffph wfmph abmph hudda nmph Scmph?"

"Private, I have no idea what you just said and I don't think I like it so I suggest you shut you're commie piehole!" Soldier threatened the Pyro.

"Oi!" Sniper got up from his chair, almost spilling his coffee trying to set it down, and got between the two. "I think Pyro just asked 'bout the new Scout, roight mate?"

Pyro nodded its head excitedly, staring back at the crazed man across from it instead of Sniper.

Sniper back down as Soldier came into realization. "Oh, well, I don't know." He scratched his helmet. Sniper sat back down with a sigh and drank his coffee. "I think we get a new recruit tomorrow at 0600 hours."

Heavy scratched his head in confusion. Medic noticed this and cleared his throat. "Zhat vould be six O' clock in zhe morning, mein Freund."

"Thank you, Doktor." Heavy acknowledged as he chomped down his cereal.

I tried to ignore the comment on the new Scout and took a swig of my drink. Thankfully my body seemed to have regenerated from the high of caffeine as I am not as tired as I was before. My muscles still hurt though, but I've dealt with worse. I finally finished my coffee but felt the need for a cigarette. I casually took out my disguise kit and picked out a drag. As I put the nicotine stick to my lips and lit it with my lighter, my team, once again, stared at me.

"I don't recall ye bein' an addict, girly." Demoman stared at me with a worried expression.

I paused after putting my lighter away. "'ou are right. But things change and I guess after all zhis time of pretending to be ozzer smokers I finally gave in to zhe nicotine." Smoke escaped past my lips as I exhaled.

I noted my team's concern for me, not that they really did in the beginning, and got up to put my coffee mug in the sink. There was an awkward silence as I rinsed my cup out with water.

_**TEN MINUTES BEFORE BATTLE BEGINS**_

I put out my cigarette from under the faucet and threw it away. "I do believe 'ou gentlemen need to get prepared for today's brawl." I hesitated at the doorway before leaving. "And, s'il vous plait, don't worry about moi."

* * *

Today's battle went smoothly. However, we barely won since we lacked a Scout. Thankfully Heavy and Medic somehow cleared a path for me in the BLU base so I could steal the intelligence. No casualties today but Heavy suffered some minor bullet wounds and Sniper sprained his ankle trying to escape the enemy Soldier's rockets, but all went well otherwise. I threw my drag on the ground and put it out with my heel before entering RED base.

I decided to hit the showers, especially since I knew everyone else would be in the wreck room and celebrate like they always did when we've won. I entered the tiled room and unchanged in the corner. I neatly placed my clothes in my locker and went straight to the closest nozzle. I turned the handle and smiled as my muscles relaxed. But as I stood there under the warm water I couldn't help but think quietly to myself.

We didn't bury Scout. His body was taken away back to his home so his family could mourn for him. That's what happens to everyone who applies for work here. You die, you go home, family and friends cry for you, then you get buried or cremated. You're forgotten in a long line of people who take after you. Everyone's contract lasts five years and if you live long enough to fulfill that contract you're set for life when you get back home. It's almost like retirement where you get money for no work except more than that.

My eyebrows furrowed as I began to lather my hair with shampoo. I heard from Soldier that not many made it through five years. After all these decades of war only four people ever completed their end of the contract. He could only recall a Spy and a Medic though. The other two were too long ago to be remembered. He sounded pretty confident when he said he was going to be the fifth. I hope he is too.

I toweled myself off after my shower and got into my pajamas. I can't say I'm over Scout but I can rest easy tonight and feel comforted in knowing I had gotten my revenge.

It was getting late by the time I ate dinner and finished the story I tried to read the other day. I decided it was time for bed so I headed for my quarters. That is until I saw Sniper waiting for me in front of my door, arms folded across his chest while leaning against the frame. I kindly smiled at the marksman as a friendly greeting. "'ello, Sniper. What iz eet 'ou want? I was just 'eading to bed."

Sniper was indeed in his sleepwear too, except they just looked like worn out casual clothes to me. He bore a concerned air as he turned his head towards me. "'Evenin' Spoiress." He greeted. "I jus' wonted to talk wit ya."

I blinked. "Oui, of course… Let's take zhis conversation into my room." Sniper moved away from the door so I could open it for him. He muttered a 'thank you' as we both entered.

I sat on my bed and folded my hands on my lap after I entered the room. Sniper stood before me and looked uncertain or worried. "Listen sheila, me and the blokes have been noticin' some unhealthy behavior from ya. Are ya sure you're alroight?"

I gave the man a warm smirk and shook my head. "Eet's nice of 'ou and zhe ozzers to worry about me but I am fine. Life goes on, non?" I tilted my head playfully.

The bushman nodded but grimaced afterwards. He suddenly bent down and rubbed his braced ankle. I couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the man even though many of us have been hurt in the field. He stood up and appeared apologetic. "Sorry 'bout that. Me ankle's killing me and this bloody brace is just downroight uncomfortable."

I waved my hand reassuringly. "Don't apologize for being injured, monsieur. I underztand." I stood up and opened the door for the Sniper once again. "'ere, I'll get zhe door for 'ou." He tipped his hat in thanks and limped out of my room. I watched as the wounded marksman hobbled to his door and entered his room.

I closed my door quietly and took a deep breath. I strode over to my window and opened it halfway. Afterwards I dug into my work clothes to retrieve my disguise kit. I plucked a drag from the case and lit it up as I sat down on my bed. I was about to put my kit away when I thought of something. I reopened my disguise kit again and disguised as the RED Scout. Tomorrow I won't have the old Scout in my kit no more. From tomorrow on I'll have the new Scout's. I took advantage of this moment and placed my cigarette in the ash tray on my end table before I dug into my drawer for my hand mirror.

I held it away from me and tried to smile like the old Scout. However, I failed for I could never pull off the goofy expression he always had. Then I stood up and began to whisper, imitating his voice perfectly. I looked frustrated. "What da hell's my real name?" I hunched over in a fit of stifled giggles. It was inappropriate but I had to admit that was quite comical. I always wondered what his real name was though.

I cleared my throat and tried something else, looking into the mirror again. I copied the same expression as before. "Yo Spyress, who took my freakin' ball?" I couldn't keep a smile back after saying that. It wasn't funny but it was memorable. He always asked me that when he lost his ball. He blamed everyone else except for himself.

Another idea came to mind. It made me curious enough to test it out. I tried to mimic Scout's face yesterday, before he was killed. "So listen…" I paused for a second. "I, uh, think you're cool and stuff, 'kay?" I acted embarrassed but in my mind I can feel the moment play over again, the way it was supposed to be. "I mean… "I like ya. Like, a lot."

In my head I can imagine myself replying back to him saying, 'I can't say I feel the same but I have grown fond of you'.

I could imagine the Scout finding light in this and being excited. I still remained in a whisper though."Are ya bein' serious wit me? Woo!" I grinned as sheepishly as I could imagine he would.

Suddenly my perk off of this dimmed and I dropped act with a sigh. I got over it though and looked into the mirror as hard as I could so I would never forget his face. But before I dropped my disguise of him for the final time and went to bed I had one last thing to do. "See ya on the other side, Spyress!" I grinned into the mirror. "Don't be missin' me while I'm gone, ya hear?"

* * *

Author's note: Don't go thinking Spyress lost her mind at the end. She just wanted to say her final goodbyes. Just had to clear that up.


	4. Redémarrage

"WAKE UP, MAGGOT!" A loud, booming voice stirred me from my sleep. My door was being attacked by a barrage of violent pounds. "THE NEW RECRUIT'S COMING SO GET YOUR FRILLY FRENCH ASS OUT HERE!"

I moaned loudly in protest as I covered my head with my bed sheets.

More pounding assaulted my door. "I'M COMING IN THERE, MISSY!"

"But I'm naked." I groggily lied. I just want to go back to bed. Is that so bad to ask?

I heard a long silence on the other side of my door. After a few seconds later I heard an uncomfortable cough. "Well, uh… Just get out here soon… OR ELSE!" The intruder then marched away.

Good. Now I can- Wait… That's right. The new Scout arrives today. I hastily jumped out of bed, not before experiencing a long moment of vertigo of course, and got dressed. When I finally put my plain red masquerade mask on I heard big, hurried footsteps approach my door. The only people I could think of making such a racket would either be Soldier, perhaps Demoman and-

"Spyress!" Heavy burst into my room, scaring me half to death. His expression was of excitement and joy, but that did not alter the rapid beating of my heart. "The train iz here!"

"Merde!" I cursed to myself as I scurried past Heavy and out of my room towards the front of our base. I wanted to look professional in front of the new mercenary, not incompetent.

Luckily, as I arrived, I saw a young red shirted boy exit the train with some luggage. He looked naïve and uncertain, and it made me think for a moment… This may be my chance to get along with the newcomer and perhaps 'make up for lost ground'.

I saw my allies giving me questioning looks when I strutted up to the young boy as the train departed. Maybe I can make the Scout comfortable with his new surroundings by being friendly. I gave him a warm smile and extended my hand. "Welcome to RED team, mon cher."

The boy bore brown hair and dark green eyes. Those eyes looked up at me in hope instead of nervousness as he took my hand a shook it vigorously. He pepped up a tiny bit. "My name is-"

"Shush." I pressed a finger to his lips. "We are not allowed to share our real identities, Scout."

"Oh yeah…" He blushed. I gave him a good-natured chuckle and shook my head.

"Come." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Let's get 'ou acquainted with zhe team."

It felt a little like déjà vu when I escorted the new Scout towards RED base where our comrades waited for us. It almost feels like I got off that train years ago… "Um, hiya." The Scout shyly greeted.

I shook out of my reverie and noticed that we were already in front of the team. I fixed my tie and introduced Scout to everyone. "I'm sure you know zhe people 'ere by reading zhe files 'ou were given, no?"

"Well yeah." The Scout laughed nervously as he eyed everyone. "But I didn't expect da Spy bein' a girl." He pointed out.

Fluidly I took out my disguise kit and retrieved a cigarette from it. "Neither did anyone else." I lit up the drag and inhaled deeply. "By zhe way, call me Spyress."

"Sure thing!" The Scout brightened up, more confident in getting along with everyone, I presume. "So uh, where do I go ta hit da sack an' put my crap?" He asked aloud but eyed me as he spoke.

"Are 'ou asking moi to take 'ou to your quarters?" I flicked the ash from my stick suavely, then, took a puff from it. "If zhat iz zhe case then there should be no problem in doing so."

RED's new Scout doesn't seem as hyperactive as the last, especially when he accepted my offer without having a huge ego and outright refusing. So there we were inside the base after introducing him to everyone individually. I found myself striking conversation with him as we travelled.

"Eet doesn't seem 'ou are as excitable as the ozzer Scouts. Why iz zhat?" I inquired almost out of the blue as we walked through RED's courtyard. Scout carried his own luggage around even though I offered. Indeed he is quite a gentleman.

Scout chuckled to himself. "Lady, I'm probably the wildest Scout 2fort's ever had!" I peered over my shoulder as we trekked and saw his sunny expression. "When I drink my BONK!, lookout!" He finished with a punch in the air.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at his enthusiasm. I'll have to see it to believe it. The wildest Scout ever in my presence, hm? We arrived outside Scout's room faster than I thought. Maybe it only appeared quick because we were having a delightful exchange?

"So this is my room, right?" Scout turned the doorknob and entered the dorm like he just discovered Wonderland. He observed the room for a moment and then plastered a broad grin across his face. "This is awesome!" He laughed as he jumped onto the bed, which to my surprise was awfully creaky.

I approached the Scout lazily until I noticed something glossy and shattered underneath his bed. I bent down under the mattress and covers, causing the Scout's curiousness to rise as he looked over at me. I ignored his stare and reached into the horizontal crevice only to find a broken picture frame. I got up, dusted myself and the frame off, and then discovered something heart-wrenching. Upon closer inspection I saw it was a very wrinkled and creased photo of the old Scout. I dipped my head solemnly and slowly put the picture frame back where it came from.

"What was dat?" Scout asked with much naivety, leaning over his mattress.

I got up from my knees and forced a smile as I replied, except I stared at the floor instead of facing Scout. "Eet was 'olding your bed together." I fibbed. "So I decided to put eet back. I recommend you don't remove eet." I finished, exhaling a cloud of smoke emotionlessly.

"Oh." Scout shrugged. "Anyways, thanks for helpin' me out earlier. I'm not too sure about how these guys work so it's kinda intimidatin', ya know?"

I made eye contact with the young adult and giggled out of irony. "Oh, mon cher. I was much more intimidated zhan you are right now when I first joined."

"Really?" Scout asked in amazement. "But you're so cool! You could probably kill a guy in cold blood and not bat a 'lash!"

I swallowed hard but kept my happy demeanor. I then decided to keep the incident with the BLU Sniper to myself and brush it off as nothing. "Everyone iz scared and doubtful at some point, no?" I finished, exhaling a puff of smoke. I tried to avoid his comment by asking a question based on previous events. This tactic works most of the time. I hope it doesn't fail now.

Scout seemed blind to my trick as he happily replied. "Yeah, I suppose so. But still." He scratched his head and guffawed nervously. "You're pretty rad for a Spy."

I raised a brow in question. "What's so awful about Spies?" For a moment I felt offended.

"I'm not trying to back ya up inta a corner! I jus' heard from some guys back at training saying stuff like, 'everyone in that war sees black and white except for Spies who only see grey.'" Scout changed his voice as he quoted.

"Are 'ou inquiring zhat us Spies backstab our own allies?" I crossed my arms and leaned on my left leg, showing a hint of my agitation.

Scout waved his arms in front of him quickly. "No, no, no!" He rushed himself. "It's jus' that I was told dat by my old friends back at the academy. I guess it's just a stereotype that all the guys made up…"

Scout seemed pretty regretful after his obnoxious statement and for some reason I gave in to pity. I straightened myself out as I walked up and placed a hand on Scout's shoulder. "Eet's alright, monsieur." I grinned at the comment in my head, ready to use for dialogue. "I'm probably just snippy since I'm a woman. You know 'ow we are when we're PMS-ing ."

Scout chuckled heartily at this and brightened up again. "'Must be useful in battle!" He commented with a cackle.

"Oh, yes." I over-exaggerated, purposely sounding like I was faking seriousness. "I've killed thousands of men with my nagging abilities along with my unexplained rage. I simply run up to people and face-stab them because zhat's how I, should I say, 'roll'."

Scout was in tears, as I expected. He was kind but still immature and I knew that his childishness would perk him up from any sort of blues. I'm not too good with humor but keeping this boy ecstatic is no harder than catching the BLU Spy. I need to get along with this guy anyway since he's my new teammate. I inhaled the nicotine from my drag as Scout found his breath. "Dude, I dun care what those guys back at trainin' said. You're awesome!"

I gave him a small smile and blew a cloud of smoke through my lips. "Glad 'ou think so, garcon. 'owever I must be on my way. I 'ave to prepare for today's battle, and so must 'ou. Au revoir." He gave me a blank stare before I left him to his room. It was true I had to prepare for today's mission but I really just wanted to converse with everyone else to see how they appeal to our new Scout. Besides, I felt a little awkward after telling that sort-of sexist joke. I'd never insult myself for kicks and giggles before…

I chose to check out the lounge for allies first but found no one. I mentally face-palmed myself afterwards when I realized that I was the only one who used it. With I grunt of dissatisfaction I then checked the dining room and sure enough I found the whole team having breakfast. Why hadn't I thought to check here before?

Still brushing myself off from the dust I collected underneath Scout's bed, I took a seat at the table next to Pyro and Demoman. Everyone was eating except for me and Pyro. Unlike the BLU Pyro, RED Pyro and I get along. I just can't look at it the same way ever since my encounters with BLU Pyro. Chasing me down with persistence and shouting out incoherent words the whole time… I do believe I developed a phobia of pyromaniacs since I got here.

"Mornin' Spyress." Engineer, who sat across from me, removed his hardhat with a tip of his head, revealing a bald dome. I bowed my head appreciatively with a smirk of acknowledgement.

"Aye there lass!" Demoman shoved my shoulder with his arm, drinking booze as usual. "Wot's wit ye and that lad? Ye 'ave a ting for Scouts er sometin'?" He guffawed loudly, obviously drunk.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my shoulder tenderly. "Non." I put out my cigarette against the table's surface and disposed of it into the opening of Demoman's drink. He glared at me as I smiled devilishly, leaning over the table with a hand supporting my head. "But I suspect 'e will be a credit to our team."

I heard Pyro chuckling beside me as Demoman tried to get my cigarette out of his bottle without spilling any alcohol. Medic cleared his throat and I responded by looking at him from the corner of my eye."Vhy do you believe zhis, Spyress?"

Paying no mind to the irritated Demoman anymore, I focused on Medic's inquiry. "As calm as 'e might appear, Scout 'as informed me zhat 'e iz zhe craziest Scout 2fort 'as ever saw." I smiled at Medic's confused expression. "Indeed, zhe boy iz either incredibly skilled or just a'ead of 'imself."

"Ya really think the dag's got wot it takes?" Sniper took a sip of his coffee and leaned forward in his seat, glancing up at me from under his hat.

"We should give zhe boy a chance." I yawned and sat back in my chair carelessly. "Besides, eet's not like 'e's so naïve to zhe point of being a burden." I lowered my vision to my lap as I continued. "Also, I want to make 'im feel more comfortable zhen when I first came here…"

The room suddenly died in silence. Even Demoman ceased his poor attempts in trying to retrieve my drag to purify his booze. Without budging my head I looked at everyone sitting around the table. Soldier, Sniper, Medic and Demoman appeared stiff and timid. Everyone else look at me sympathetically.

Sniper, who pulled his hat over his eyes, brushed the hat out of his face and stared at me apologetically. "Alroight, I admit I was skeptical at first cuz you were a Spoi. An' I guess it was wrong of me ta judge ya by a class I've learned ta hate… 'Never really got to apologize fer that so, sorry sheila."

I put my arms down and glanced over at the guilty ones. "Want to explain yourselves too? Or would 'ou rather be imbéciles arrogants and keep your prides?" I almost furrowed my brow angrily, not that I really felt anger as much as hurt from remembering how stressful my first day was.

"Natürlich, Spyress." Medic began without any signs of tenseness whatsoever. "_Soldier_ and I were a bit vorried to have a voman on zhe team." Soldier grumbled to himself along the lines of, 'Stupid Nazi' and 'Damn commie ego'. Medic didn't notice this and continued, nonetheless. "I'm not ashamed to admit we had sexist views. For zhat, Ich entschuldige mich demütig."

Since I understood most German language I knew that Medic just apologized to me and I gave a positive nodded in response. I think me and just about everyone else at this table flinched when Soldier spontaneously slammed his meaty fists on the wooden stand and jumped out of his seat. "I AM ALSO SORRY!" After his startling outburst we all watched him as he sat back down in his chair like nothing happened.

I wasn't too sure how anyone could start up a conversation after that but of course, once again, Demoman found a way. A drunken way. "Hell I jus' thought ye were perty!" He broke out in uncontrollable laughter. "Then again, when I'm drunk, everytings perty!"

I pinched in between my eyes and did something I learned from the academy, but never used in the field so far. Swiftly, as the Demoman was basically choking on his own chuckles, I swung a hand and hit a certain area of his neck to knock him unconscious. He hit the table, booze still in his grip. I brushed my hair with my fingers as everyone looked at me shocked. "Like I said, I appreciate your confessions as I was still kind of sore about eet." I half-lied with an amused smile. I peered over at the Demoman for a brief second before I looked back at the rest of my team. "'e passed out from too much alcohol conzumption. Remember zhat."

My allies agreed without retaliation. He was a good teammate but my lord what he an obnoxious drunk. Once again, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard tiny quick footsteps echo from the hallway outside. "Hey guys!" Scout burst through the doorway with wild abandon, carrying a bunch of six pack drinks towards the fridge.

"What in tarnation are you up to Scout?" Engineer shouted in alarm.

"What's in your arms, city boy?" Soldier asked more calmly than I expected. He was still demanding though.

Scout was already putting the colorful cans away in the refrigerator by the time he finally peered over his shoulder. "'Just stockin' up on sum of my fuel." He informed us gleefully, turning his attention back on putting away the beverages. "That administrator lady said she'd give me more of this stuff if I ran out. Cool huh?"

I rubbed my chin, pondering. "Oui… I see."

_**MISSION STARTS IN TEN MINUTES**_

"Better hurry up ya ankle-biter." Sniper called to Scout playfully as he got up from his seat to put his mug in the sink. "Yer gunna have to get your weapons for today's match."

Scout had two packs left in his hands when we began to exit the room. I stopped at the doorway before leaving, whistling for Scout to look at me. "Monsieur, before you leave zhe room, please wake up Demoman. 'e blacked out after getting too drunk."

Scout's face twisted into disbelieving confusion after looking at the heap of flesh on the table. "Uhhh, sure?" He replied with uncertainty.

I giggled and lit a cigarette up, taking in the sweet nicotine as I inhaled the stick. "Je vous remercie, Scout." I then left the boy alone once again. By giving him responsibility perhaps I can judge his skill and performance as a member of RED. I exhaled and removed the drag from my mouth, heading towards my room so I could equip my weapons. More importantly, today, we'll see how he works in the field of war.

* * *

I cursed to myself a thousand times in my head. Gripping my bleeding bicep as I leaned against the wall in BLU's sewers I couldn't help but let the cigarette in my mouth drop to the ground. The pain was too great to grip the stick with my teeth and not break it from me biting down too hard. Damn their new Sniper. Of course I should have expected BLU's recruits to arrive today. Our team would have won the war too easily if they didn't restock on people soon. Still, how could that dirty bushman see through my disguise as their Spy? Maybe I got careless and disguised in the open…

I gritted my teeth at the seething pain. I have no clue if the bullet went through my arm or stayed in it but the pain definitely felt like a mixture of unbearable stinging and inflammation. However, the point is I can't move my arm. If I can't use it then I'm just as useless as a bow without its arrow. I sighed in defeat, hoping no enemy was around to take advantage of me in this position.

Out of nowhere a red blur zoomed across my field of vision. "Gottagettheintelnow,now,now!" I heard a voice shout throughout the sewers in slurred English. I stood there astonished from the moment, and then realized that the voice belonged to Scout. My arm still hurts like hell on Earth but I can't help but feel shocked at his inhuman speed.

"Bon sang!" I cried out in frustration and slid to the ground, feeling the rhythmic pulses of pain spread throughout my body. I hit the wall with the back of my head on purpose and started to wonder why Scout hadn't stopped to help me.

I believe I sat there for thirty minutes gripping my arm as hard as I could before Medic and Heavy entered the sewers. I saw them through the strands of hair covering my face and gave them a weak smile.

"Mein Gott!" Medic cried out and rushed over to me. I saw Heavy look down at me with concern over Medic's shoulder as the doctor kneeled over me to observe my wound. "Vhat happened to you?"

"BLU Sniper." I barely answered, trying to sound like I wasn't struggling to speak. I didn't want to sound weak in front of them, not trying to imply I have a reputation to keep.

Medic examined my bicep, noticing the fact that blood had completely covered my left sleeve. He barely touched the hole in my arm but I screeched through my teeth, causing him to move his gloved hand away. "Vell," Medic sighed. "Zhe bullet has pierced through your upper bicep so zhere's no lead poisoning to really vorry about. Zhe Medigun should fix you up." He finished, deploying a wave of red energy onto my body.

I heard something in my arm shift as it was healing. Apparently that was normal in the healing process when using the Medigun. I sighed in relief as the warm wave did its job in fixing up my limb. I stood up, wobbly at first, and shook the Medic's hand. "Merci, doctor."

He readjusted his glasses and smiled. "It's mein job, but you're welcome."

"Girl iz good now, da?" Heavy asked me in a 'kind giant' way.

I nodded with a smile. "Oui, 'eavy. I will be fine." Suddenly I remembered Scout and stopped the Medic as he began to turn. "Oh Medic, did 'ou 'appen to see Scout recently? 'e was literally flying through 'ere fifteen minutes ago."

"Ach…" Medic groaned, trying to think of the events throughout today. "Nein, vhat about you Heavy?"

Heavy rubbed his five O' clock shadow and tried to recall anything to do with Scout. "I saw tiny man drink soda when battle started. " Heavy scratched his head, searching for more info. "Dat's about it."

The soda… No, it must be an energy drink. Scout's remarkable speed earlier came from a can filled with sugar and artificial flavors? I wanted to investigate further into the matter but now would be inappropriate. We have a mission to comple-

_**THE ENEMY HAS STOLEN OUR INTELLIGENCE**_

"'ou two should go defend our intel." I suggested to the pair, speaking hastily. "I do believe Scout will-"

_**WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY'S INTELLIGENCE**_

I frowned as the announcer interrupted me in mid-sentence. Medic and Heavy laughed at this. "Don't vorry, liebe. We'll go defend our intelligence." Medic chuckled. "Let's hurry, Heavy."

"Very well, doktor." Heavy obeyed as they exited from the way they came.

I didn't expect Scout to steal the intelligence so quickly. I'll have to question him later on how he gained such agility. Focusing more on the mission I disguised as the enemy Soldier and worked my way up BLU's stairs, plotting the whole way up. Maybe I'll go tango with the BLU Sniper for shooting me earlier…

* * *

No casualties on either team today. I don't know why but it was comforting to know. My attempt to get back at the BLU Sniper was not a failure or a success. Actually we were at a draw. With his kukri to my neck and my balisong to his we were pretty much at a stalemate. The only way we got out of it was me taking out my dead ringer, lowering my guard on purpose and getting sliced by the blade. BLU Sniper laughed when he thought he killed me. Just to mess with him though I uncloaked a fair distance away from him, smirked mockingly and then ran off. My only guess is that he's pissed. Funny thing is he looked no different from the last Sniper other than the fact he wore blue tinted aviaters instead of yellow ones.

Dragging myself into the base, being that I was somewhat tired from today's brawl, I suddenly remembered Scout and how he basically led us to victory. I need to ask him about his… BONK!, I think it was called? I was about to enter the wreck room where, as usual, everyone would be celebrating, but froze as I heard heavy panting coming from behind me.

"What's up?" Scout wheezed. He was clearly tired.

"What 'appened to you?" I asked him coolly.

"Just crashin', I think." Scout smiled, still trying to steady his breathing.

"Non, I mean what 'appened earlier today when 'ou zipped past me? Did 'ou not see me dying?" I questioned him in a calmer tone than expected.

"Oh my god, you were dyin'?" He panicked, recovering from his fatigue. "I was so freakin' hyper I couldn't make sense of nothin'! The world kept spinnin' but I somehow pulled through and got the intel."

"What exactly is in those cans you put in the refrigerator today?" I exhaled a cloud of smoke from the cigarette I lit up a while ago.

"Somethin' called 'isotopes' or whateva." Scout shrugged. "It sure does get the job done though!" He grinned.

"Radiation…" I thought out loud. "'ou 'ave been sucking down gallons of radiation for how long now?"

The Scout looked confused but replied anyway. "Er, it's a new product that jus' came out. That lady said she'd be givin' it to every single Scout if it worked out." He returned to his sunny air, permanently out of his 'crash' phase. "'Guess it did! Anyways, I'm gonna go celebrate with the guys. Seeya there!"

I stared after him as he left with a hop in his step. My final analysis on this Scout is that he's naïve, gullible, peppy and kind. Though these are good things to look for in a person, I suppose, it's certainly a downside around here. Hopefully Scout will mature as his time here progresses or else he's going to be killed sooner than I originally thought.


	5. Renaissance

The BLU Pyro has me cornered. How? I don't know. The only thing I can think of right now is my inevitable death. It was always chasing me wherever I went. Preying, stalking until it finally found me. And it has, after all this time, caught me. There is nothing that can help me out of this situation. My revolver, my knife and even my dead ringer are gone. I wanted so badly to figure out why but to no avail. Fear was my top priority for some strange reason. My body solidified but my knees gave out from absolute horror as the creature approached me, clicking its flamethrower on revealing a tiny bud of fire at the weapon's tip.

Slowly it lifted up its mask, my spine ran hot and then cold as it continued. I couldn't stop myself from screaming when I saw the scorched, deformed face of the creature. It reacted to my shriek, perhaps a response to it, and doused me in a storm of flames. I felt the fire begin to melt my flesh until something sharp started to stab my back.

"Evadez-vous de moi!" I hollered and struck my arm out at the force impaling me. I blinked in realization as it turned out to be nothing. I then observed that I was in bed. Thank heavens it was just a nightmare. I jumped with as start as my digital alarm clock started to buzz. I rubbed my eyes shakily, still remembering that terrifying dream and technically punched the alarm button to 'off' on the gadget.

After getting dressed I recovered from my cowardly phase. It's ridiculous of me to fear such a cretin. As scary as it is there's no possible way I'll ever let it corner me. Never. I scoffed at the idea and readjusted my tie, heading out the door. When I reached the hallway that connected all the classes' rooms together I saw Engineer exit his quarters as well. He noticed my presence and waved to me as he approached. "Howdy, Spyress." Engineer greeted me with a smile. I didn't notice at first but he held what looked like blue-prints for something in his left arm.

"Salutations, Engineer." I returned the notion. I tugged on my dress shirt and stood confidently.

"Follow me as we gab, a'right?" Engineer motioned to me and I nodded, letting him take the lead in front of me as we strolled. "Now listen, I've been up all night workin' on a secret project the administrator herself gave to RED. When everyone's havin' breakfast I'm gunna spill the beans about it." His expression broadened to a grin, chuckling mischievously.

"And?" I replied, interested in the project. Not only of the project though, but in the administrator. I don't trust her at all even if she is the head honcho of what goes on around here. She's not to be taken lightly.

Engineer used his empty hand to scratch underneath his helmet. "Well I dun want to bore ya to death with technical drabble…"

"Au contrair." I lit up my first cigarette of the day, continuing while looking sideways at the mechanic. "Explain every detail eef you like. I'm listening."

We passed the infirmary and kept trotting. The grin of RED's Engie was from ear to ear after hearing that. He must feel so lonely if not misunderstood by him being so jolly over my interest in mechanics. The whole way to the dining room, Engineer explained the thorough details of machinery in general. I admit I was lost in my own train of thought as he spoke. It's been a couple days since Scout showed up. So far he's been the same as he came: Naïve but nice. Nothing important or extravagant has been going on these past few days but according to the Engineer, that's rather invalid.

"…But let me get to the point." My attention darted towards the Engineer, spooked out of my unfocused state. He didn't seem to notice me spacing out so he continued casually, leaving much relief for me. "This past week you may have noticed me locked up in mah room. Seein' the papers I'm holding must have given ya a hint of what I've been cooking up."

"All I know iz what 'ou've told me, monsieur." Exhaling smoke, I openly leaned forward to look at the blueprints in Engineer's grasp. "I am not aware of anything else 'ou 'ave been doing." I responded with a positive demeanor.

"I'm just gonna say this: Cheatin' death." He finalized with a badly restrained laugh. The only thing I could think of was the dead ringer but it's already been invented. I chose not to interrogate the man any further and decided to wait until I could hear the news along with my other comrades. We came upon the dining room; everyone was already seated and staring at us when we entered. "Take a seat, little lady, and I'll get started." Engineer chimed.

I hummed in acknowledgment and took a seat next to Sniper and Medic. Engineer was the center of attention but since I tagged along with him I was receiving some glances too. The technician of the team was busy setting up his plans in front of the room when suddenly Medic tapped my shoulder. I leaned in as he began to whisper. "Vhat's going on, here?"

I shrugged my shoulders with a smirk and took a puff from my cigarette. "I'll give 'ou a hint." I replied in a teasing whisper. "Cheating death." Medic sat back in his chair and made a face at me. I ignored this and glanced back at the Engineer who was dusting his hands off, finally done setting up.

"Boys," I lifted a brow at him. He cleared his throat in embarrassment. "and erm, lady… I have grand news to tell." He presented an easel with a picture of a tiny microchip with a bunch of technical notes on the side. "This here is a data chip-"

"Like in the space movies!" Scout interrupted Engie whilst standing up in his chair. After everyone glared at him he shrunk back in his seat, twiddling his thumbs innocently.

"…Where was I?" Engineer cleared his throat as he flipped a page over, revealing a machine of some kind. I clicked my tongue with interest when the man continued. "Oh yes, so I implant that data chip into ya'll and-"

"WHAT?" Soldier basically rocketed out of his chair towards Engineer as he bellowed. "ARE YOU SOME KIND OF MAD NAZI SCIENTIST BENT ON DESTROYING THIS ENTIRE UNIT?"

"Er… no." The Engineer back up against the easel, scared out of his wits. I heard the Medic clear his throat angrily beside me. I have a feeling Soldier and him don't get along.

"Oh." Soldier simply stated as he mechanically returned to the table. I twirled my hair with a finger as I slowly returned my gaze back to Engineer. Leave it to a hallucinating war maniac to make things awkward in a conversation.

"S-so like I was saying." Engineer compiled himself again as he pointed at the drawing of the machine. "After implanting the chip inside ya this here machine will pick up yer genetic code and revive, not clone, you. I've built nine of them so not to overwork the machines. It takes 'bout twenty to five seconds fer you to 'respawn'" The mechanic's face suddenly turned grim, pointing a finger at us all. "But 'member… The machines turn off after war-time to cool down. If anyone dies during cease-fire then you're gone forever. Understand?"

I was appalled to hear the last part. What if someone from BLU tries to assassinate us after war-time? Just like with Scout… I jumped when I heard the room grunt with replies hence the Engineer's warning. I quickly followed with a curt nod as I inhaled the nicotine from my drag.

"Good. I put the machines in the infirmary since I couldn't find anywhere else to put 'em." The Engineer chirped with a smile. He clapped his hands in sudden realization. "Oh, and BLU somehow got their grubby hands on these plans so I'm sure they've already built their 'respawn' too."

How suspicious… I thought the administrator strictly gave the plans to RED… Something is definitely wrong here but I'll have to investigate some other time. Right now I must focus on our new toy. I suppose now the infirmary is also the 'respawn room'. As if faking death was not amusing enough, now we can go against all logic of the afterlife.

"Oi, Engineer." Sniper called out to the man as he put his setup away. "That must mean we blokes get to live through our five year contract, roight?" He assumed with a sheepish grin, legs kicked up on the tabletop with his hands behind his head.

Engineer scratched under his helmet, clearly troubled. "About that… I'm supposed to tell ya'll that yer contracts have been extended from five years to ten…"

"WHAT?" Soldier cried out along with the Demoman who spit up his booze. Pyro looked down at its folded hands with a sigh as the Sniper frowned in disdain. A string of German curses flew from the Medic's mouth with Scout simply pouting from across him. Heavy? He was eating his sandwich. I myself groaned with agitation and moved the cigarette in my mouth from side to side using my tongue.

"Sorry fellas." Engineer chuckled nervously with a shrug. "But at least we won't have as many casualties, am I right?"

Mumbles of reluctant agreements swarmed around the table. I simply stretched my back out drowsily and supported my head with a hand. Ten years isn't so bad, I guess. At least I don't have to be so uptight on survival now. It doesn't mean we should be carefree though. Assassination during cease-fire will always be a hazard in the back of my head. Somehow, we've made war-time is safer. How ironic...

Engineer finished putting his presentation away along with implanting the microchips in the back of our necks and took a seat next to Scout. Being peppy and optimistic as usual, the young man assaulted Engineer with infinite questions. "When does this thing turn on? Can we use it today? What if it malfunctions? Would my arm grow out of my head like some freakish unicorn? Could I poke you with it if-"

"Scout!" Engineer shouted, which was rare because this man was usually soft-spoken. "…Yes it's gonna work today. And _no_, it won't malfunction. Does that help with yer concerns?" The Scout nodded slightly. "Good." Engineer smiled as he got up and went into the kitchen to fetch some coffee.

_**MISSION BEGINS IN TEN MINUTES**_

"Have fun fellas!" Engineer raised the mug filled with caffeine. He downed the beverage in two loud gulps and threw the mug into the sink. "The machines are up and running, rearin' to go!" He called out behind him as he left the room.

I could tell everyone in the room was anxious about the new respawn by the silence they all portrayed when standing up from their chairs and leaving for battle. I stayed seated and nonchalantly exhaled a cloud of smoke. I was already ready for battle. My weapons aren't exactly heavy so I could take them anywhere with me. Today I'm going to be using the dead ringer. Quite a nifty device. Surely it will confuse the BLUs today, expecting me to come back later instead of ten seconds afterwards. I giggled softly at the thought of my artful plot. Ah but I must be off, nonetheless. I got up from my seat and strolled out of the dining room. Perhaps I can catch up on my reading before the brawl begins.

* * *

A flicker of excitement sparked within my chest as I successfully infiltrated BLU's sewers once again. I can get back at that Sniper as many times as I want now. Hmm…BLU always seems to fail guarding down here. Honestly, I expected their Engineer to be a bit brighter. Oh well, their loss not mine. All of a sudden I heard splashes caused by footsteps and the electronic sound of a cloaking device. I sighed patiently and lit up a new cigarette, disowning the one that has been between my lips all morning. The splashes from the sewer water got louder and soon faded into the sound of dress shoes against concrete. I twirled my butterfly knife open and sharply twirled around, striking the disguised BLU Spy.

To my surprise I sliced open his throat causing him to drop his disguise as RED's Medic and fall to the floor. He gripped his bleeding neck, gasping for air. "Relax, Monsieur." I smiled diabolically. "Respawn will bring 'ou back to get back at me later, non?" Of course he'd never get me back. I'm way too crafty for this little amateur.

"No… Respawn." BLU gargled, gripping his neck frantically with eyes wide with fear. "Tomorrow… activation…" He sputtered blood from his mouth and coughed up even more of it soon after.

I did not show shock because I just killed the BLU Spy for good, but because I'll have to deal with an even better Spy compared to him later. I gritted my teeth at the thought. I wish I knew ahead of time before I finally decided to attack this poor excuse for espionage.

I groaned, shook my head and looked down at the dying BLU. He was going to be suffering for hours if I don't rid of him now. I got behind the Spy and hefted him up, dragging him over towards the wall. His pale brown eyes began to fade and his breathing slowed when I backed away from him.

He was sitting up now, gripping his neck with two hands looking pitiful and harmless. I feel… bad for the BLU Spy. Though it is against Spy code to show true feelings or intentions, I'm going to do what's best for him. Hesitantly I switched to my revolver, his expression revealing pain and horror. I tried my best to remain emotionless as I pointed the barrel of the gun towards his head. He's so young and careless, like Scout… "You know," I glanced down at him with unwavering poise. "even though 'ou failed to take me or anyone else down on RED, 'ou were quite determined. I rezpect zhat."

As the crack from the gun echoed throughout the sewers I heard shouts and hurried footsteps from above. BLU's Spy was dead. It was a little hard to believe I finally killed him after all this time. Whisking towards the exit of the basement I couldn't help but feel almost disappointed. It would have been more dignified to have him die in face-to-face combat. My cigarette fell from my mouth and all thought abruptly left me as a rubber mask barraged me upon recently exiting BLU's waterways. I shrieked as my nightmare became a reality and sprinted back into the sewers. I heard the muffled cry of the enemy Pyro lurking behind me. I could have sworn I was jogging as fast as Scout when I reached the enemy stairs, taking my dead ringer out just in time to have a rocket collide with my face.

My fake body exploded into pieces of gibs while the real me panted heavily as the enemy Soldier marched away feeling proud of himself. Oh god… That was close. I peered down to see the dead ringer's energy deplete. Hastily, I disguised as the Soldier and dared to return back into the sewer. Because I was so shaken up I forgot to decloak before encountering the Pyro which resulted in him catching onto my ruse and chasing me into the opposite corner of the dead Spy. What an unprofessional move!

Cold sweat beaded my forehead as I pressed myself against the wall, trying to figure out a way to escape this monstrosity. But there is no way. My awful dream began to come to life more and more as the fire retardant monster approached me with his flamethrower in hand, the tip of the weapon creating a tiny flame. I fell to my knees in defeat and accepted my downfall. Had I not been so cocky or frightened I could have made it out alive… I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the edge of my skort, waiting for the shower of fire. I felt life slip away from me as the fire covered me from head to toe. I screamed from the morbid pain but stayed alive somehow, burning as a sharp object finally ended my life by planting itself into my skull. The world went black and I sensed the feeling of heaviness before losing my grip on life entirely.

* * *

It felt like I woke up from a dream when I stumbled out of a pod of some kind. I tripped over my own two feet and stabilized myself against the infirmary's wall. Wait… I'm in the infirmary? I'm still in 2fort? I lazily looked over myself and realized with relief that I was not dead. I sighed with a slight chuckle and found my footing. I completely forgot about respawn. I'm so foolish… I laughed to myself once more and tapped a nicotine stick against the metal of my disguise kit. I took out my lighter, placed the drag between my lips and lit it up. I inhaled the warm smoke and exhaled it coolly. Letting it hang from my lips loosely I trekked my way back to the battlefield.

_**BLU TEAM WINS**_

My mouth fell agape, causing my cigarette to once again fall to the ground. How is that possible? I jumped with a start as one of the strange respawn pods behind me opened up to reveal Sniper clutching onto his head. I helped him steady himself by wrapping an arm around his back. "Sniper?" I crooned sweetly to get his attention.

He stared back at me half dazed, smiling like a fool. "Where'd the piker go…?" His speech slurred but I could tell he was recovering slowly from the aftereffects of respawn.

"When did 'ou die? Was eet in zhe morning?" I kept my cool as I asked him. I wish Engie told us of this drugged up side effect beforehand.

Sniper sobered up a little more, holding himself up now without my help. "Argh… I think it wos jus' this afternoon… Wait, it's still afternoon, ain't it?"

"BLU won today, Monsieur Sniper." I sighed with folded arms.

"Wot?" Sniper shouted in disbelief. "Engineer told us it took between twenty ta five seconds to respawn! I don't believe this…" He grumbled and leaned his back against the wall with a defiant air.

"Oui, oui. I know." I mused over the situation seriously. "Per'aps we can consult zhe Engineer 'imself about zhis?" I suggested.

"Darn roight we will." Sniper replied grumpily. He mumbled something incoherent, probably Australian slang as he backed off of the wall and left me behind in the 'respawn room'.

I frowned and followed him in pursuit. Snipers aren't known for rash behavior but you never know.

I found the two men in Engineer's workshop. I joined them and listened in on the conversation taking place. Sniper seemed to have calmed a bit but that just might be his skilled patience.

"Why didn't ya warn us, Engie?" Sniper stressed.

"I'm sorry, pardner. All I can do is apologize and fix the problem." The mechanic apologized sincerely since he basically caused today's defeat. "Trust me I've already had to discuss this with everyone else…"

Sniper saw the disappointment in Engineers expression and patted him on the back. "It's alroight, mate." Sniper comforted. "Look, I understand yer sad about the machines defects but at least you can fix it."

Engineer brightened up a little bit. "Yeah, yer right." He smiled. "Ya wanna go to the wreck room and play some pool? I'll let ya go first."

"Yeah, sure." Sniper turned towards me. "Ya wanna join us, Spoiress?"

"Non," I lied. "I need to get back to my room and mull over some things."

The two men shrugged and left the workshop together. I simply left after them and headed to the lounge. I seem to be carrying a dirty conscious from today's incident with the BLU Spy. Just because he was incompetent doesn't mean I should feel bad for him. A book will take my mind off things. I entered the dusty, book filled room and sat on one of four cushiony chairs. I plucked the book up from before off the end table and read the next chapter. _The Raven_, is what it's called written by Edgar Allen Poe, even his name is eerie. For the rest of the night I found my nose in the book. That is until the cuckoo clock on the wall struck twelve at midnight. I then retired to my room and passed out on my bed without removing my uniform. After today's events I am more than exhausted.


	6. Agonie

BLU team won today. The defeat was utterly humiliating. Thankfully we have Respawn to help us redeem ourselves from our mistakes. However, that was not the case after this day's battle. As it seems, Respawn returns you to normal after you die, in other words, no missing limbs or disabilities. But we aren't exactly healthy by the end of battle due to the fact that we haven't died by then. The longer we stay alive on the field the more injuries we sustain. I can tell that everyone's gotten more careless about survival after the miracle machine came along and I can't say I haven't either. But it _is_ important that you at least try to get out of harm's way.

For example, Scout sprained his ankle after losing his footing on the enemy's battlements today and fell onto his foot funny. He didn't die afterwards so he had to get it looked at in the infirmary. Demoman has a nasty slash across his chest from the BLU Soldier's equalizer. He also didn't die afterwards and had to see Medic soon after the brawl. As for myself I… I encountered BLU's Heavy. He caught me off guard as I was hiding in a shadowed corridor, picking a disguise. He didn't have his gun with him, only his fists. I want to say I would have preferred to be shot and killed than be beaten to the brink of death. I have purple-blue bruises on my cheek, my right shoulder, my hips and left thigh, and my lower back. I'm quite the mess.

So here I am laying on one of the infirmary cots along with Scout and Demoman. Demoman's shirt and usual decoration of pipebombs were removed from his torso to reveal his chest. It was gauzed up and patched with wraps around his shoulders and over his wound. He's asleep so I'll just leave him be. Scout was on the cot next to me, sitting up from it and examining his wraps which were firmly folded around his ankle. I decided to stay lying down in my bed and relax. If I were to tense my muscles and skin would sting from the injuries. I tentatively peered over at Scout as he started to huff in annoyance and cross his arms like a child.

"Da hell man?" He ranted as he pointed at his injured limb. "My freakin' foot's keepin' me from runnin' for tomorrow's fight!" He gave me an exasperated glance and threw his arms up in frustration. "I'm a Scout for God's sakes! All I do is run!"

Demoman stirred with a deep groan as he turned to his side away from me and Scout. I barely had enough energy to raise a finger to my lip to shush the agitated boy and whispered to him soothingly, wincing afterwards from the bruise on my shoulder. "Mon ami, we must lower our voices for monsieur Demoman no matter 'ow angry 'ou are. I'm not exactly giddy about getting 'urt either." I tried to keep a stable expression as I spoke. I'm kind of annoyed that Scout doesn't realize that Demoman and I are wounded too. He's not hyper or stubborn but apparently he can be a hothead.

"Yeah, no one is." He lowered his voice to a hoarse mutter, still irritated. "But what are we gonna do tomorrow? No Spy, no Scout… I mean, Demoman _might_ be able ta go back out inta the field 'cause of Medic's healing gun thing, but still. We're important too!" If only Medic's medigun could heal bruises and ligaments.

"I'm going to fight tomorrow no matter what." I replied as I carefully turned my head to stare up at the bland white ceiling. I could basically feel Scout's eyes piercing through me with disbelief as I kept a stern air, still staring into nothingness. "I'm just a little marked up iz all."

I could hear Scout's legs swing off his bed and completely face me now. "Spyress… You were attacked by a mutant, shaved bear man!" He continued in his same rough whisper. "You can barely move without hurtin' yourself! Ya have ta stay!"

I sighed but didn't look at the sprinter. "I must. Eet iz 'ou who needs to stay. 'ou can't even stand on your foot let alone walk." I began to speak in a low murmur.

"Dat's not true!" He protested and hopped out of his cot only to hiss in pain and fall back onto the bed. I shook my head and saw out of the corner of my eye that he was rubbing his ankle.

"So," I lazily turned my attention back to the Scout. "eet's decided zhen. 'ou rest up tomorrow so 'ou can get better and I'll go into zhe field to do my job. Think of eet as a day off."

Scout rubbed his neck nervously. "But ya can't move…"

"Non." I corrected him. "After I get my rest tonight I'll be better enough to participate in tomorrow's brawl. Besides, eef I die my bruises will go away. 'owever, your ankle is anozzer story. 'ou can't just limp out into zhe field and hope for death. At least stay 'ere until 'ou can walk properly." I pointed out gently.

Scout finally sighed in defeat and threw his hands up in the air to sign as such. Laying back down I saw the boy pick at his fingernails worriedly. "Fine… But don't go gettin' beat up by that Heavy again or else I'll have ta go out there myself an' beat the crap outta him."

I giggled softly at his response and nodded. "Croyez-moi, I don't count on getting caught two days in a row."

"Well good." He finished sharply, his voice wavering subtly.

We didn't talk again after that. By looking outside the close-blinded window I could see it was getting rather dark so I assumed it was better to just go to sleep instead of making conversation. Scout was asleep anyway after a few minutes passed, I could tell by his heavy breathing. I stayed on my back so not to bother my unsightly bruises and tried my best to ignore the rhythmic throbbing of my body as I gradually fell into deep slumber.

* * *

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**RETRIEVE THE BRIEFCASE**_

Time to get to work. Demoman passed by me shouting battle cries along with Soldier who followed him in pursuit. Sniper was already on the battlements, I heard an ear-racking shot when we were queued to begin and I know from experience that it came from his rifle. Engineer was in our sewers, ready to defend it with his already prepared level three sentry and dispenser. Pyro glanced over at me and gave me a thumbs up before trotting off towards the bridge. I meekly waved back and felt a shiver go up my bruised spine. I finally took out my disguise kit when Heavy and Medic came rushing from behind me arguing over being late because Heavy was taking too long in the restroom or something. I shrugged and decided to spice things up today. I disguised as RED's Scout, the hologram overlapping my appearance made it seem as if I was carrying a bat. I ran as fast as my bruised body would allow me across the bridge that separated the two companies. BLU's Soldier slipped out from their base's entrance and shot a rocket straight at me. My entire frame burst into a pile of body parts. Or at least, it supposedly did.

Still running into the base I hastily changed my disguise to BLU's Sniper. I found a gap between the wall and a pile of junk so I hid in-between there and decloaked. Thankfully nobody came by to notice me so I casually stood up from behind the debris and glided through the enemy base as casually as I could. It was surprisingly quiet when I strode into BLU's courtyard and climbed up their steps. I guess they're all at our base trying to capture our intelligence. I heard the echo of multiple footsteps from the intel room. Maybe BLU's camping so there's no chance for us to get the briefcase at all. How cheap and low could they get?

_**WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY'S INTELLIGENCE**_

Before I could even ask myself who was down there in the intel room I was suddenly wet. All over me is a strange, smelly substance. I couldn't figure it out at first because it didn't seem possible… But it is. I felt a scream catch in my throat along with my breakfast. "MON DIEU! Not jarate!" I basically gagged in horror as I turned to see the BLU Sniper himself at the other side of the courtyard. His glare was nothing compared to the disgusting liquid on my pinstriped suit and throughout my ebony hair. I returned the notion except more grim as I retrieved my revolver from my suit pocket. "'ou'll pay for zhat-"

An arrow pierced into my abdomen. I could feel that it was coming out of the other side of my body, stuck inside me. An arrow. I fell to my knees and coughed, gripping the object inside me but not pulling. Doing that would result in absolute pain. How? Where did an arrow come from? I felt blood trickle from the side of my mouth. I saw the Sniper approach me as calmly as I've ever seen him. Well, facing against me, that is. I couldn't bear the pain from the arrow or the bruises anymore. It was all too much. I had to bite my tongue and squeeze my eyes tightly to keep myself from whimpering. Ignoring the jarate is easy now that I'm in immense agony. I heard the Sniper's footsteps stop in front of me. I could barely find the strength to look up at him. He appeared calm but perilous as he took out his kukri and used its flat side to life up my chin. "Aren't you a beaut…"

"Dirty bushman…" I growled menacingly. I spit a wad of blood in his face, resulting in him wiping it off and staring back at me more intently. I smiled mockingly and snickered.

"Ya best stay down, sheila…" Sniper stated in a cold murmur. "Or else you'll be hurtin' more than ya are now." He pushed the tip of the blade ever so slightly against my neck. I felt my bruises from yesterday throb as I sat there on my knees. It was then I could feel myself reaching my breaking point.

"Iz zhat so?" I dared to reply sarcastically. It took a lot of determination to take my hands away from the object protruding from out of my body to reach for the gun I dropped earlier.

Sniper was faster than me as he swatted the weapon out of my hand and twisted my arms behind me. I couldn't stand the condition I was in. Covered in human waste with bruises and impaled with an instrument used in archery. I wasn't going to shoot the BLU. No, I was going to kill myself. This is incredibly humiliating and I _never_ want anyone to see me like this ever, ever again. I am also in incredible pain and I just want it to end. Sniper pulled his kukri closer against the skin of my throat but I showed no retaliation as it scratched the surface on my neck, causing a trickle of blood to bead down my chest. I want to die. To get this all over with. "I'll be seeing you in hell, ya bloody spook." My throat was torn out in a second, leaving me to slowly bleed out and die there on the concrete ground as the Sniper simply strolled away towards BLU's battlements with a subtle skip in his step. I couldn't move from the shock my body just went through. So this is what it feels like to fade away…

* * *

Relief washed over me as I stepped out of the Respawn pod. I wasn't hurt or covered in urine. I was just fine. There was a couple seconds of wooziness as I came out, of course. Respawn had that side-effect. I lit up a cigarette for the first time in almost two days. I really needed this. I was feeling sick from the lack of nicotine. As usual I sauntered out of my base and restarted my life and my mission. I took out my disguise kit-

_**WE HAVE CAPTURED THE ENEMY'S INTELLIGENCE**_

_**RED TEAM WINS**_

Good, we won so now I don't have to hear Scout ramble on about how we needed him to win today's match. Sweet kid with his heart in the right place, but it's still annoying to hear him go on and on about something. Knowing that Scout would want to hear about today's events I headed back into the base towards the infirmary. Of course I'll leave out some parts of my little incident when I tell him…

* * *

"That's freakin' awesome!" He chuckled, his hurt ankle resting on the cot with his other dangling off the edge as he sat up.

"Oui, I'm just glad I died today… Hmm, zhat sounded odd." I rubbed my eyes exhaustedly and breathed out a sigh of smoke.

Scout raised a brow. "Yeah… So uh, what's up with that arrow? Did tha Snipers get a new weapon er something?"

I removed the drag from my mouth and held it between two fingers as I folded my arms. "At zhe time I was too panicked to think of eet but, eet's called zhe huntsman. Basically, eet's a bow and arrow."

The Scout scoffed and playfully waved a hand. "That doesn't sound like nothin'! 'Not menacin' at all!"

I inhaled my nicotine stick fluidly and returned to crossing my arms, exhaling a cloud of white afterwards. "'ou are wrong, mon cher. Eet's quite dangerous."

"How?" Scout asked, clearly confused.

"Eet's not like a bullet. Eet doesn't just pierce through 'ou most of zhe time or stay in your body with subtlety. Non, eet goes _into_ 'ou and stays zhere. A long wooden object stuck inside of 'ou. 'ou can't just remove eet either." I gestured a stabbing motion towards his body as I spoke.

"Okay…" He looked more terrified now. "Maybe it is kinda dangerous."

I smirked at his naivety and went over towards the window to pull up its blinds up and lifted the pane to flick the ash from my cigarette outside. I closed it again and dropped the blinds back down, placing the stick back in my mouth. "So, when will 'ou be fully healed?" I asked Scout with a suave demeanor.

"By tonight, actually." He returned to his peppy self with a good natured chuckle. "I'll be fine tomorrow. 'Have ta get back at that Sniper for roughin' ya up."

I responded with an amused giggle. "Ah, ah, ah." I waved a finger at him. "Zhat iz my business. Do not get so worked up over something as typical as a simple death, mon cher."

"Yeah well, hopefully you're jus' sayin' that 'cause we have respawn." He laid back in his medical cot with arms behind his head. "Now ya have more of a chance to go back home and do whateva ya did before signin' up for da war."

I didn't reply. What have I to lose? Respawn or not I would not mind being whisked away by death. I have nothing to go back to after my contract expires. I thought I successfully erased the thoughts of my previous life from every recess of my mind when I came here. I tried to focus so much on what's going on now then thinking about my time before even fathoming of joining RED or training for RED. I wish Scout hadn't made that comment because now I'm riddled with my damn past. I wiped my face with a hand, now leaning against the wall with a cigarette hanging from my lips. Scout breathed, clearly relaxed, and closed his eyes with a carefree and peaceful smile. Finally I managed to forget everything and then he had to… Whatever. Now's not the time or place. I must focus on the war. That's the point of my existence here, fighting and working for a company trying to waste another company for complicated reasons.

"Yo, Spyress. You're kinda out of it ova there…" I jumped at the sound of Scout's worried tone that emerged from utter silence.

I forced a convincing smirk. "Eet's nothing. Just thinking iz all."

"Oh okay." Scout shrugged, believing me like always. I feel a little guilty lying to him but that's my job, to be secretive.

"…I'll be off zhen. Au revouir, Scout and goodnight." I said flatly and began to exit the infirmary.

"W-wait…" I was halfway through the door. "'Night…" I heard his faded reply as the door shut behind me.

I have no time for this. No time for any of those meaningless memories. I should just go down to the intel room and look over the papers Heavy and Medic managed to retrieve from BLU's base. I never actually did it before except maybe a couple times when Engineer was stuck in the infirmary from the shrapnel in his legs during a brawl with BLU. It's Engineer's job to look over the intel but the Spies are actually the ones who should be doing it. The mechanic on our team relieved me of that job, which I still appreciate to this day. Still, I need something to take my mind off things.

I met Engineer in the intel room, sitting in a dim lighted room holding one out of many papers in his hand and looking it over. He hadn't noticed me entering the room so I cleared my throat to catch his attention. I did, I could tell by the surprised jolt he produced as he turned around.

He laughed nervously. "Spahress, don't do that ta me. I thought you were the BLU Spah."

I chuckled softly and sat in the chair next to him. "Monsiuer, BLU's new Spy comes tomorrow."

"Oh yeah…" Engineer scratched his chin in thought, the important papers in his hand catching his attention for a moment. "So, uh, whatcha need?"

"Mind eef I take over zhe burden of researching BLU's intelligence?" I asked in a charming tone, only to have his full attention of course. "I'm so bored, so I thought looking over zhe papers would help both 'ou and moi."

Engineer laughed his rough laugh and patted me on the back happily, getting up from his seat. "Much obliged, Spahress. I was startin' ta get tired."

"Eet was nothing." I waved a hand reassuringly. "I will see 'ou in zhe morning, laborer." I stated with a nod goodbye.

"Alrighty then. Time ta hit the sack." Engineer said more so to himself than to me as he left the room, humming a unique tune you'd only hear from him on a daily basis.

The room grew deathly quiet and quite eerie after the technician left. I am the mistress of the shadows so of course I am not so easily frightened. But still, the silence is disturbing. I ignored my discomfort and began to scan over the enemy's intelligence. I noticed with each piece of paper that the information on it was mostly about weapons, plans, locations and for a few of the many sheets, people.

One paper out of all of them stood out. I pushed some sheets away with my hand to reveal a profile of a young, well groomed man. There was a photograph pinned to the profile so I removed it and held both the photo and the informative paper in my hands. Looking over the profile more carefully I noticed it revealed almost everything about the man. His name was Tristan Lambert. Age was twenty one. Born in France. Light brown eyes with dark auburn hair. Applied for BLU as a… Spy. I put the profile aside and looked at the photograph more intently and I couldn't help but notice that his hair was styled in a French crop. I will admit he looked like quite the charmer, but alas, I saw that he bore the same eyes as the BLU naïve Spy I accidently killed back in the sewers. Why would they put dead teammates' profiles in the intelligence? Perhaps this is why they call it intel? Random information… Hmph.

I continued looking over BLU's intelligence all night. I found myself getting more and more fascinated with researching as time passed. Maybe I'll take my responsibility to look over the intel back and talk to Engie tomorrow. Who knows what time it was when I collapse on the desk itself and passed out from fatigue and lack of sleep.


	7. Intrus

_**MISSION BEGINS IN FIVE MINUTES**_

I groaned with a loud yawn, lifting my head off the desk while lazily wiping my eyes. What time is it? How long have I been out? I leisurely got up from my chair and peered down at the papers I was sleeping on. Ah yes, I was looking over intel last night. How could I forget? The announcer clearly alerted the team that the mission is to begin soon. I might as well hurry up and prepare. And by prepare I mean fixing up my bad case of bed head. How troublesome…

* * *

_**MISSION BEGINS IN SIXTY SECONDS**_

I've already confirmed with Engineer that I'm going to be researching BLU's intelligence from now on, also making sure to brush out the frizzy strands standing straight up from my head back in my dorm. Now I'm mentally preparing myself for today's clash, urbanely flicking the cigarette I lit a couple minutes ago to my side. Most of the team always gathers at the front door of our base to get a head start of the skirmish.

"Spyress!" Medic's voice rang out behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the doctor pacing towards me, his expression serious. "May I talk to you for a zweite?"

I turned to him curiously, putting the drag between my lips. "But of course, doctor."

He motioned for me to follow him into the hallway outside of the room. Medic's air turned grim after we closed the door behind us. I dropped my smoke as the man raised a saw to my neck, pressing against my stomach with a gloved hand so I'd be pinned to the wall.

"What iz zhe meaning of zhis?" I almost cried out. I'm certainly taken aback. Has Medic finally gone insane from war?

"You vill listen to me, Spy." Medic threatened sternly, not letting up on aggressing me. "I saw you steal zhe papers from RED's briefcase zhis morning. Did you zhink you could get avay vith it?"

"What are 'ou talking about? And I told 'ou my name iz Spyress!" I hissed at him. "Your accusation makes no sense, by zhe way. I was with Engineer zhis morning only to go to my dorm for a short time afterwards."

"You vould vant me to believe zhat, vouldn't you?" Medic chuckled darkly at me. I couldn't understand what was going on at all.

"Wait. 'ou think I am zhe BLU Spy?" I asked in disbelief, slightly chuckling at the thought.

"It's not funny, Spy. I know zhat you are disguised. Drop zhe act." Medic demanded flatly, poise still frozen in place since he first attacked me.

I then realized this wasn't something to make fun of. He's being serious. "Medic, I cannot be zhe BLU Spy eef 'e 'as not arrived until just an hour ago." What will it take to calm him down other than common sense?

"Enough time to sneak over to our base und infiltrate our defenses." Medic smiled a sadistic smile, one I never saw spread across his face since I've been here. "Too bad it was all for nozzing."

I found my voice after recovering from astonishment. "Ask me a question only I would know zhen. If I get eet wrong you can kill me." Risky, yes, but it's the only way to get out of this ridiculous situation.

I saw the doctor bow his head in thought. Lowering the saw just a tiny bit, he hummed in confirmation. "Vhen vas zhe last time you and Sniper snuck out to engage in sexual activities?"

I choked on the breath I was holding and only managed to twist my face in disgust. "NEVER! Zhat iz foul! 'ow do 'ou expect to know zhe truth about my identity eef 'ou make up absurd merde?"

Medic let go of me, returning to his more positive self. He laughed and put his weapon away. "Like zhat." He then stared at me with a relaxed demeanor as I dusted myself off with a frown. "Zhe BLU Spy vould not have acted as such. He vould have tried to make up zhings as ve vent. Entschuldigung, Spyress."

_**MISSION STARTS. RETRIEVE THE BRIEFCASE**_

I sighed, hearing my team members shout battle cries as they ran out into the battlefield. I might as well forgive Medic for his assumption since having Spies over for a sleepover and such isn't very rare. "Anyways, what were 'ou talking about earlier? 'ou saw me take papers from our briefcase?"

"Ja. I chased after you but you disappeared behind a corner. It vas obvious zhe BLU Spy had somehow broken into zhe base." Medic ran a hand through his hair, clearly stressed.

"Zhat means 'e's still around 'ere zhen…" I murmured, raising my alertness' and defenses. "Go out into zhe field with 'eavy. I will take care of zhe Spy."

Medic raised his hand in protest. "You can't-"

"S'il vous plait." I quickly talked over him. "Go."

I took out my lighter and a new cigarette as the Medic grunted with disapproval but left anyway. I inhaled deeply on my drag and made my way through the hallway towards RED's intel room. The bullets clicked into the slots as I loaded up my revolver. If I'm to take out the Spy I'll need to be prepared. As of now we are both practically the hunted. The down of all this though is that he has the advantage of stealth since he's in my base. The Spy has probably been watching us all morning. I exhaled a puff of smoke before turning a corner and pointing my gun at nothing but air.

I cleared my throat and continued into our intelligence. There on the table was the briefcase. I saw that it was indeed broken into due to the fact that the thing was opened wide for me to look into. Even though we're not allowed to look into our own team's intel I had the urge to maybe peek over the papers lying out. It's quite tempting… I tucked my revolver away into my suit as I strutted casually towards RED's briefcase. Carefully, moving papers aside like I was defusing a bomb, I peeked slyly over one paper. Much to my surprise I saw the picture of our old Scout attached to a document.

My mouth was suddenly covered with something moist like a wet cloth. I tried to wiggle out of my oppressor's grasp but everything started to turn black and fuzzy. Soon nothing could be made out when I moaned as a final struggle and slipped into a creeping darkness.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I like cliffhangers. Besides, I fear my chapters might have been too wordy. Thanks for reading guys! Reviews really help keep me motivated. =)


	8. Prisonnier

A subtle light soon became a blinding sun as I fluttered my eyes open so I could adjust my vision to my surroundings. I felt my heart begin to beat faster and faster as I realized my predicament. Small room. Flickering dim light above. Dusty environment. Hanging against the wall with ropes bound around my wrists above my head. No, this couldn't be happening. I pulled my restraints down hastily only to receive an agonizing result of rope burn. It doesn't seem I can break the ropes that easily. A thick metal hinge seems to be supporting the restraints above me too. I slumped my back against the wall with a frustrated grunt, relaxing my arms just enough so not to feel the rough scratching of the ropes. How aggravating… I shifted my weight from one leg to another. Now that I think about it, how did I end up here? I remember my attempt at capturing the BLU Spy…

"I suppose 'ou thought I would not be as cunning as zhe last Spy, no?" I heard a deep alluring voice arise from somewhere in the room. I responded with a confused glance around the area only to hear an echoic chuckle vibrate against the murky walls. "I 'ave only arrived to find a pathetic Spy such as yourself scanning through your own documents in RED's intel room? Tsk Tsk. So expected from _females_."

I snorted with tried interest, glaring at all corners of the room to hopefully make eye contact with the man. "Gender 'as nozzing to do with skill." I retaliated. "'ou are simply being sexist."

I heard another dark chuckle and a decloaking sound hum right next to my ear. I froze stiff as a blue blur phased into view from the corner of my eye. I could feel the warmth of the man's face as he leaned forward, pulling something sharp up against my throat. I assume it's his knife. "I am but a gentleman, mademoiselle."

I pulled away from him with disdain, trying not to rub against the blade in doing so. "Don't touch me…" I stubbornly finished with my attention anywhere but on him.

It was then a gloved hand gripped under my chin with care, forcing me to stare into the icy blue eyes of the Spy. I frowned at my captor and tried to wiggle my head out of his embrace. It was obvious the Spy didn't like that after scowling at me and pinching my jaw. "Be'ave now, or else I'll 'ave to sedate 'ou again."

"'ou sedated me?" I asked a little too calmly than I should have.

The man snickered at me like I was a small child who understood nothing. It made me want to punch him. Hard. BLU Spy backed away from me with an amused smile, concealing his knife and putting it away fluidly. "Oui. 'ave 'ou ever 'eard of zhe chemical chloroform?" He leaned against the opposite wall from me with folded arms, still wearing his smug grin.

"'ou bastard…" I growled through my teeth, pulling against the ropes only to receive another mind boggling wave of pain. My wrists are starting to feel raw but that's not very important right now. I'd do anything to attack that man for making me feel so… weak. How can he be so good if he's only a new recruit? "Just tell me." I grimaced as the pain in my arms throbbed. "'ow are 'ou zhis experienced eef 'ou 'ave only been 'ere for one day?"

BLU Spy laughed at me more so than he has already. If looks could kill… "Ma chère fille, I am no newcomer."

I couldn't comment after that. I simply just stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Hohoho, 'ou look so confused." Spy mockingly chortled. He approached me again and examined my frame. I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable as he looked me over. Then he nodded to himself and took a step back. I raised a brow at his actions, almost demanding him to explain himself. But alas, I received none. "I was transferred from another unit. Zhey… did not care for my services. So I was to move 'ere as a replacement for 2fort's BLU Spy."

"Did something 'ou weren't supposed to, monsieur?" I retorted with a taunting smile.

Spy was unfazed by this however as he simply copied my mannerism. "Per'aps I did, but Dustbowl will not miss me. I am more comfortable 'ere in zhis cozy little 'ell 'ole."

I sneered as I bowed my head away from him. "'ou must be a mediocre Spy eef 'ou got caught in zhe act of your wrongdoing."

I looked through the strands of hair covering my eyes to see BLU Spy's reaction. He stiffened for a moment, perhaps thinking of a witty comeback after relaxing his shoulders. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, glowering at me with hate flaring behind his calm stare. Upon closer inspection I saw his clenched hands rest at his sides, releasing his grip after realizing I saw his reaction. I smirked at him only to receive a quick sneer. "Non, I was quite competent. 'owever not everyone agreed with assisting zhe Medic in 'is experiments."

"Experiments?" I repeated in question. I shifted slightly so I could get more comfortable against the wall, as hard as it is.

"Quite." Spy leaned on one leg with folded arms, dissolving back to his past. "Eet was only two days ago zhe team saw me and zhe doctor's exquisite project. Zhey called us demented, twisted, inhuman… But zhey did not see zhe potential of our work."

I decided to intercept his reminiscing. "What work? What was eet 'ou did zhat made 'ou and zhe Medic transfer?"

"Oh zhe Medic did not transfer. I'm afraid our team went ballistic and killed zhe man right zhen and there upon discovering our prized progress. I, of course, snaked my way out of zhe situation, claiming zhat I was forced into eet. My only punishment was transfer. Not really zhat awful, even though zhis horrible place iz cramped and 'as poor defense for both teams." The BLU Spy then tapped his finger against his chin in wonderment. "Who thought eet was a good idea for two enemy bases to be twenty feet across from each other anyway?"

"Get to zhe point!" I bellowed, frustrated that I had to hang here and listen to him babble about his own pointless opinions.

Spy scoffed and shook his head. "Shouldn't 'ou be more interested in 'ow 'ou got into zhese ropes rather zhan my life's story?"

"Maybe." I replied sternly. "But eef you've been conducting illegal experiments in Dustbowl zhen I want to know every detail so I can stop 'ou eef 'ou ever try doing zhe same at 2fort. So…" I glared at him, wrists rubbing against coarse ropes as I leaned forward towards him. "What did 'ou and zhe Medic 'accomplish' together?"

The man chuckled, amused by my statement, and took a step towards me. "Do 'ou _really_ want to know, mademoiselle?" He paused for dramatic effect, I suppose. "We were creating zhe greatest soldier to 'ave ever lived."

"How? What did 'ou do?" I pressed on, getting more and more agitated at the suspense the enemy was creating.

"Removal of limbs, editing of one's DNA structure…" He slipped back into his past. "Zhe kidnappings, zhe surgeries, zhe begging of zhe subjects…"

With mouth agape at one moment I finally managed to slip out a displeased growl. "What did 'ou do to zhese people? Who did 'ou kidnap?"

Snapping out of his reverie the Spy simply glared back at me and waved a hand. "I grow tired of zhis discussion. Moving on…" He cleared his throat and paced a few steps away to rest against the right side of the room. "As of now, 'ou are in BLU's old interrogation room. Both teams used to use zhem until eet became illegal to 'old people captive in zhis war due to a reason too far back to be remembered. I, 'owever, am breaking zhis rule just for 'ou." He finished with a questionable smile.

"Why me?" I asked him with a cooler head than I've been for the last few minutes.

This man liked to laugh mockingly a lot, for he did so once more as he looked over me again from where he stood. "In short time, ma petite. As for now, I suppose I should tie 'ou to a more comfortable place so your body is not damaged."

I gave him a questioning stare as he untied my ropes, holding a knife to my neck so I wouldn't try anything, and walked me over to an elongated concrete platform just a few feet from the ground. He then tied my hands behind my back along with my ankles. I laid there with my back facing the wall as he stood back to admire his handwork. "I'll feed 'ou in zhe morning and at night, but zhat iz all I'm giving 'ou."

"What about toiletries?" I mumbled through the hair covering my face.

"Well 'ou can 'old eet until I return. Don't think I will be taking 'ou outside of zhis room for such privileges though. Zhere's a restroom for 'ostages right over zhere." Spy pointed down towards the edge of my 'bed'. I can't see too well but I'm guessing it's right next to me. "I am 'eading to bed now. I will greet 'ou in zhe morning with scraps of breakfast. Bonne nuit, _Spyress_." He faked a yawn as he opened the heavy looking steel door. I heard the sound of a lock being turned inside the door and then the fading pitter patter of Spy's footsteps.

I laid there in silence afterwards. It was all hitting me now. I'm stuck here, alone. My team will think I died or ran away. They won't bother to look for me or think of me being held captive. No, they'll replace me with another Spy. I'll be here for the rest of my life to rot and be in the hands of this sadistic bastard… The dim light wasn't bright enough to keep me from going to sleep. So, with tears threatening to roll down my cheeks, I eventually went to sleep with bound limbs and a broken spirit.


	9. Idées

There we were standing in the same room with both secrets revealed. I cocked my gun and so did she. I was more than ready to shoot my own mother. We circled each other slightly, eyes keen and sharp on one another. "Daughter," My parent started in her thick Russian accent. "It seems you have followed in your mother's footsteps. And here I vas thinking you vould take after father. You do have his accent." She playfully stated.

"Zhat's what 'appens when 'ou are forced to live in Paris with your father because your mother divorced him and left 'ou behind." I glared at her from behind my revolver's barrel. "I never understood why until today. How come 'ou didn't tell 'im 'ou worked with zhe Russians?"

She looked at me incredulously. "Darling, I vork vith zhe enemy. Vhy vould I tell him?"

I couldn't reply to that. Apparently we both work as government agents, ironically enough, but we work on opposite sides. I only started at age twenty two while she's been working for who knows how long. I fear this may be my last mission. I tried to keep a cool demeanor as I continued to point my weapon at her. "'ou 'ave a good point zhere. But what possessed 'ou to try and 'ave a family life eef 'ou knew of zhe consequences?"

"That is just it." The Russian woman replied. "I vas foolish young woman who vanted nice family but also good pay. That is why I left when you were teenager."

I sneered. "'ou disgust me." My finger trembled on the trigger. "Do 'ou 'ave any idea 'ow much eet 'urt me to lose a mother just like zhat?"

My supposed mother shrugged carelessly and replaced her blank expression with a devilish one. "As of now, do you think I care?"

I gritted my teeth and pulled the trigger.

A loud clank startled me from my muscle stiffening rest. Without any warning I heard the slow approach of dress shoes stop beside my bed. With tired, red, half lidded eyes I peered up at no one in particular but the BLU Spy. He always looks at me with that calm but smug face. It enraged me as he nestled a seat right next to me, setting something down beside him where I couldn't see it. I could feel anger rise in my throat as the man caressed my frizzy black hair away from my face. He chuckled at my reaction, as pathetic as it may have looked since I was so exhausted, and rested his arms on his knees.

"Time for your first meal of zhe day." Spy chanted mockingly with false enthusiasm. I scowled at him as he reached over to his side to reveal a plate with a strip of bacon and a single egg, sunny-side up. A glass of water resided in his other hand but he set that down next to my head. I noticed that the food looked slightly stale from the lack of steam rising from it and the absence of vibrant colors freshly cooked food would have, or maybe it was the dim light in the room that made it appear that way… To my astonishment Spy suddenly put the plate down next to the glass of liquid and untied my wrists. I cradled my arms and rubbed my hands as I stared at him with confusion, sitting up in my concrete cot. "Do not think I am going to feed 'ou like an infant. Zhis is zhe only time other zhan using zhe bathroom zhat 'ou may be untied. Your privileges can be easily taken away though eef 'ou try anything rash." The man stared at me with much intensity, observing my every move.

Refusing to talk to the man I tentatively finished my not so satisfying breakfast. As I ate I discovered that the bacon and egg was cold as ice. Not a very big surprise but at least I'm getting nutrients. Upon finishing I noticed the statue who was watching me from across the room this whole time finally moved and walked up to me with rope draping from their hands. I sighed as the BLU Spy bound my hands behind my back once again and left me on the table. I managed to keep sitting up as the Spy backed away from me with dirty dishes in his grip.

"What? Je ne reçois pas vous remercier?" Spy asked sadly in pretense. He smirked afterwards however and turned for the door. My only reaction was to blankly stare at the ground, hoping that he'd leave already. "Oh well, I shall see 'ou in zhe evening. I must be off to antagonize your teammates in today's match. Hahahaha!" He cackled, shutting the huge steel door behind him.

I waited a couple seconds, contemplating on what to do until ceasefire. Wait, there's a battle today. Our respawn system will kick up once the mission begins. Of course! If I kill myself I can simply respawn back to RED! Excited from the burst of hope I tried my best to wiggle out of my ropes. They're pretty tight around my limbs and the material is rough enough to break skin but maybe I can loosen them by pulling and stretching them apart. I focused on the restraints around my legs first. The ropes scratched against my calves and it was then I cursed my employers for giving me a skort instead of woman's slacks. I'll have to speak with the administrator about it if I ever get out of this…

I ceased the work on my ankles and focused more so now on my hands. I winced as the material tore at my skin but continued to wiggle my wrists from out of the bind. I slipped my right hand out of the rope! Finally I managed to take the rope around my hands off, adrenaline and joy pulsing through me as I hurriedly dropped the restraints and reached into my coat pocket. I found my revolver and equipped it in my hand. I stared at it for a long while in thought. What if I kill myself at the wrong time and I die for good? Maybe I should wait an hour before-

"Well, well, well." My blood ran cold and I choked on nothing but air. I froze completely, forgetting how to breath. I heard a decloaking sound in the far corner of the room. "And 'ere I thought I was dealing with a dimwit of a Spy!" He laughed darkly.

I was still in shock when I heard the Spy approach me silently. I could barely squeak. "'ow?"

He was right next to my ear, whispering in a bone-chilling tone. "Maybe 'ou should pay more attention when a Spy is supposedly leaving a room."

I gasped in a bit of air, scared out of my mind. What will he do now? Will I be forbidden to be fed? The only part of me that moved was the gun trembling in my hand.

"Alas, I 'ave an unexpected surprise for 'ou before today's mission. First, let's get 'ou back in zhose ropes…" I wasn't retaliating against him at this point. As much as this embarrasses me I'm deathly afraid of this man. He won't even tell me his intentions or why he kidnapped me.

The suited man in blue bound me once more, except for my ankles, and blindfolded me with a cloth. I was alarmed at first but then the Spy shushed me and led me by gripping my shoulder and pushing. I heard subtle noises like the sound of our shoe soles against the ground, the closing of the metal door and the faint voices from a far off room somewhere. Does the rest of BLU know what this man is doing? It was then I heard whispering.

"Did anyone see you?" I heard a hushed accented voice.

"Non." The Spy replied with a whisper. "Hurry up and let me in."

A door in front of me opened and closed. I then heard the sound of boots against concrete other than my own.

"Sit zhere." The accented voice ordered me. I have no idea where I am so I don't know what to do. That is until a hand guided me to a table-like surface. "You vill have to untie her, dummkoff."

I heard the Spy hiss at the other man as I felt the rope around my wrists loosen and soon disappear. "Do not tell me what to do. Without moi, 'ou would not be a part of zhis remarkable resurrection of science."

"Fess…" The accented voice cursed under his breath in German. I then felt rubber gloved hands push me down onto the surface, placing my hands beside my waist. When I felt the metallic cuffs clack closed around my wrists panic rose in my chest and I began to thrash around. Oh god, what are they doing?

"Settle down!" Spy shouted in a hushed voice. I felt hands pushing my torso down towards the table.

Someone pressed down on my legs. "Sedate her! Jetzt! "

A familiar damp cloth covered my mouth. I tried not to breathe it in but I couldn't hold my breath for long. I then felt consciousness slip away. I began to nod off just like last time, as hard as I tried to resist.

I heard a sigh of relief as both offenders released me. "Ve vill vorry about the experiment zome other time. Zhank you for the information and the test subject, Herr Spy."

"Well I couldn't let a good idea go to waste."


	10. User de représailles

"Vake up, _fraulein_!" I jumped awake at the sudden demand of a German male's voice. I blinked away my blurry vision, seeing a man who closely resembled RED's Medic except he seems slightly younger with less graying hair. "You are trying my patience." He furrowed his brows at me as he folded his arms.

Words lazily tumbled from my mouth like Demoman after several bottles of scrumpy. "I'ma up…" I tried to raise a hand to rub my eyes but apparently I was stuck to the table. Metal cuffs around my ankles and wrists… I sighed as I remembered what had happened when I was last awake. Should I even care what happens to me anymore? My team probably replaced me by now. Then again I've lost track of days so who knows what's been going on.

"Calm yourself, doctor." I heard the Spy's voice coo from across the room. I can barely look over my chest so it's hard to firmly locate him. Light footsteps paced towards me and I saw that infuriating smug grin the Spy always wears. Scared or not, I want to severely hurt him. Especially after what he's put me through so far. The man in the lab coat rolled his eyes and walked towards a counter, fiddling with something I couldn't see. Spy caressed my cheek gently, though it didn't make me feel anything but contempt for him. "Why zhe angry face? Do 'ou not enjoy others company?"

I glared at him and spat on his sleeve. Unlike most Spies though, this one didn't seem to care at all and only snickered at the action as he pulled away from me and wiped his arm with a gloved hand. "'ou truly are demented." I growled. I then tried to peer over towards BLU's Medic. "And 'ou are foolish enough to follow through with zhis madman's ideas?"

Medic glanced over his shoulder with an annoyed air, still working with whatever he had in front of him. "Foolish? Nein, zhis man vill help BLU vin zhe var against RED zhanks to his incredible vision."

"Vision? Did Spy even tell 'ou-" Spy pinched a certain spot on the back of my neck, a pressure point. "Gah…"

"Vhat vas zhat?" Medic asked disbelievingly over his shoulder as he worked.

"Nothing, Herr Doctor." Spy pressed harder on the spot, causing my muscles to lock up. "Zhe Spyress iz just being a little _chienne_ is all."

I looked at the Spy with a pleading stare. Anything for this to stop. A faint scoff passed through the suited man's lips as he released me. I wriggled around my neck and shoulders, releasing a breath of relief. This man has no mercy. What was it the Soldier said once that could express my situation? 'I'm up shit creek without a paddle'? Yes, that's it.

"Vell," Medic turned around with something sharp in his hand. No wait… It's a syringe. He tapped it with a finger and squirted some liquid out. "let's see if your treatment actually works, Herr Spy." An evil smirk crept across Medic's mug.

Spy's dark chuckle was heard from beside me as the man in white approached me with the needle. I'm panicked. No not the needle! What's inside of it? What happens if he injects it into me? Will I die? No! I struggled in my prison but it wasn't enough. I screamed. I bellowed as loud as I could and thrashed so much in my restraints the table itself was actually creaking. "Hurry and inject 'er, Medic!" Spy ordered as he practically began to strangle me.

"I can't if she's moving around like zhat!" Medic shouted back at him, readying his needle for the right time to puncture me. However I refused to allow this and continued to act wild and untamed.

"JUST DO EET! Avant elle rompt la table!" Spy cried out, now trying to hush me by covering up my mouth with his gloved hand.

"ATTENTION MAGGOTS!" Loud banging shook the door of the 'torture room'.

Everything and everyone grew silent. Medic hurried and put the syringe away while Spy snaked away from me and crept towards the door. I watch on, exhausted from my heart beating so fast. I think I'm going to stroke out.

"A MEETING SHALL ENGAGE IN THE WRECK ROOM WITHIN FIVE MINUTES. I EXPECT YOU COMMIE BASTARDS TO BE THERE ON PERFECT TIME. THAT IS ALL." The shouting entity left with the sound of heavy boots fading against concrete.

"Ve can't give Spyress zhe shot and zhen leave. Ve need to see her reaction to zhe formula." Medic informed Spy with irritation drenching his voice.

Spy simply nodded and walked over to me. I was hyperventilating, tired from my panic attack. The blue dressed Spy traced my cheekbone with a finger, much to my displeasure. "Sadly we must depart, mon ami. 'owever, we will return tomorrow in zhe morning. After all, tomorrow is all-day ceasefire." He finished with a sinister chuckle.

Medic left the room already, thoughts obviously whirring in his head by the way he mumbled to himself and hastily left the room. Spy then fluidly made his way out the door, looking back to wink at me, then flicked the light switch off and left.

My mind raced as I eyed over the needle the BLU Medic set down on the counter. What the hell did they try to inject me with? How will I evade next time's attempt? Damn it! I squeezed my eyes closed in frustration. There's no way out of this, who am I kidding? I should just let them do what they want and get it all over with. I couldn't help but keep thinking pessimistic thoughts until I passed out from fatigue.

* * *

A clattering sound startled me from my doze. I groggily tried to lift up my head and see what was happening but the noise didn't come from inside the room. No, it was coming from outside the door in BLU's base. According to the lack of light outside it's still night time. I raised an eyebrow and tried to look through the blinds on the door's window. I saw a shadow move and then disappear. Fully aware now I managed to work up enough strength to call out in a hoarse whisper. "Bonjour? Iz anyone out zhere?"

Nothing. Just me talking to myself. I instantly felt ridiculous, though I admit I already have a crushed pride thanks to my current situation. I whined slightly and rested my head back onto the table. My mind's creating useless hallucinations. Perfect, now I'm going insane. I try to get comfortable in my restraints as hard as it may be, but then I hear the door open and close quickly. Jolting my attention towards the door, it's quite obvious someone's in the room with me. I strain myself to look around, but as expected I find no one.

Slightly timid I call out to the darkness once more. "Hello? Reveal yourself!" I called out more audibly than I did before, getting flustered.

Spy's silhouette appears above my head and I just about die from fear. I inhale, preparing to scream and retaliate so I can survive just a bit longer. However a gloved hand covers my mouth with a gentle hush. I still can't see my assailant but I know it must be the BLU Spy. He did the exact same thing earlier today. "Keep eet down." I wasn't focused on the voice, just the words that came from it. I refused to listen and kept trying to fight against the man's grip. I heard a sigh and then a sharp object puncture the skin of my neck. No! The bastard managed to inject me. I… feel dizzy. Maybe I should take a nap. The world's getting blurry again… What will happen… when I… wake up…?

* * *

Sorry if the chapter seemed too short. I'm trying to produce cliffhangers but if you like long written chapters then don't worry, those are coming back pretty soon so sit tight. Also, thanks again for reading! It really means a lot to get positive reviews!


	11. Remplacement

A familiar scent filled my nostrils as I dazedly woke from my slumber. My movements were quite stiff and my vision was awfully blurred but I immediately recognized quite a few red blotches in my line of sight.

"I reckon she's wakin' up!" A Texan voice chirped.

"Leetle Spyress iz okay!" A deep rumbling tone followed afterwards.

Suddenly I heard a hasty but accented voice cut into the excitement. "Silence! Zhe fraulein iz still veak…"

I lazily sat up on the soft surface of whatever I'm on, holding my head with a hand while trying my best to blink away the blurriness. My vision cleared up after a few hard rubs of the eyes, now observing my surroundings with newfound disbelief.

"Hell yeah! Spyress is back!" Scout cheered and forcefully hugged me without warning.

I'm back home. Back at RED base. Everyone on the team is in the infirmary with me, crowding around the cot I'm sitting on. Seeing the happy, relieved expressions of my comrades fills me with something… Something that makes me want to cry. Not cry out of sorrow, but of joy. Through the few days I've been kidnapped in that hell I lost faith and dignity. But now, after witnessing how important I am to my allies and returning to the base, perhaps I can replenish my old self. In order to protect my professionalism, I forced back tears as they threatened to well up in my eyes.

"'ow… did 'ou know I was kidnapped?" I weakly smiled at Scout who stopped hugging me to reply.

Scout scratched the back of his head with uncertainty. "Well uh, I don't know. Actually, I had no part of it really."

Carefully throwing my legs off to the side of the bed, I looked at him strangely. "Part of… what?"

My attention snapped towards Soldier as he spoke in his usual, bellowing voice. "The plan to bust you out of BLU bastard hell, that's what!"

Sniper squeezed between Demoman and Pyro, trying to reach the front as he cleared his throat. "Well ya see we had no idea wot happened to ya after that one day of ceasefire." He took a couple steps in front of me, everyone staring at him to go on. "Solly thought ya gone traitor, which I thought was complete rubbish."

Soldier growled, folding his arms and leaning against the medical bay's wall.

"But the rest of us thought something awful happened to ya. Like maybe yer respawn pod malfunctioned or ya chip burnt out and ya stayed dead instead of respawnin'." I could tell he saw my curiosity blossom and he continued. "We couldn't figure out wot the bloody hell was goin' on but the administrator insisted on getting' a replacement for ya."

A twinge of anger flared up inside my chest. That cursed administrator… I knew not to trust her from the very beginning. It's not like she actually cares for her employees. Rage aside, I caught on to Sniper's last statement. "My… replacement?"

"Oui." I jumped in my seat, clenching my chest but yet retaining a controlled amount of surprise. I craned my neck only to see a tall red suited man bearing unusual eyes standing behind me. His left eye is hazel green while the right is a deep shade of brown. My shock died down as I continued to stare at him with much interest. "'owever I do not plan on replacing 'ou. After all, eef I really wanted 'ou gone, I would not 'ave saved 'ou, non?"

I raised a brow at him. So tall, yet young. He's probably only a couple years older than me. And just by observing his mannerisms I can tell he's certainly not a newcomer. Picking up my suave attitude, I offered a hand to him. "Bonjour, Spy. 'ou are quite zhe saint."

A cool smirk decorated the RED Spy's face as he extended his hand and shook mine respectfully. "A pleasure. 'owever, 'ou are quite easily spooked by shadows it seems."

I frowned and let my arm drop to my side sorrowfully. "My time at zhat 'orrible place… admittedly corrupted me to grand degrees…"

"Wot happened, lass?" Demoman, for once sober, asked.

I felt curious eyes stare at me as I began. Rubbing my aching wrists, I pulled my sleeves and pointed at my anklesup to show the awful rope burn wounds that were inflicted upon my body. A few gasped but everyone else stayed silent with mouths agape. There are red, almost bloody, marks around my wrists and ankles. They look irritated but certainly not infected. I sighed and pulled my sleeves down, still caressing my wounds. The pain isn't something I didn't expect but it still looks pretty bad and the agony I feel from it bothers me. "Their new BLU Spy iz certainly not fresh out from zhe academy, mes amis." I straightened myself on the cot, trying to collect my former professionalism.

It took roughly an hour to explain everything to my teammates. They seemed baffled by this disturbing news, that is, everyone but Spy. He simply stood there staring at his feet in wonderment. I cleared my throat to gain his attention and I certainly got it when his head shot up towards me, however, he still kept a cool attitude. "Iz zhat so?" The red suited man fixed his tie distinguishably. "Well I find eet quite interesting zhat I 'ave also been transferred. Not for nonsensical experiments but for more of a safety precaution." He then waved his hand, dismissing what he just said. "I will explain some other time, as for now let us focus on zhe BLU Spy…"

I opened my mouth so I could pressure the man to inform us but was interrupted by a voice I've learned to loathe.

_**MISSION BEGINS IN FIVE MINUTES.**_

Scout, Pyro and Demoman groaned afterwards while a few others rolled their eyes. It's pretty clear no one is in the mood for fighting today. Well, except Soldier. Almost immediately after the team's grunting the army man pulled out a familiar shovel, shouting battle cries as he flew out the door. I looked up at Spy with a questioning stare, completely ignoring Soldier's outburst. "Zhis team now 'as two Spies… Isn't zhat unfair?"

"Pfft… When I was with my previous team we 'ad multiple people of zhe same class. Same went for our enemies. I suppose eet's different 'ere due to zhe area's small size." He paused to light up a cigarette, blowing smoke out after taking his first puff.

"…May I?" I asked the masked man politely but not pleadingly.

"But of course." Red Spy smirked and offered me the cigarette he just lit up, lighting up another for himself afterwards. "I am sure two Spies on one team won't bother zhe administrator. After all, she did insist on me coming 'ere."

I sat there on the medical cot contemplating in a daze. Something tells me the administrator would think otherwise. She doesn't seem passive or compassionate for that matter and seems to also favor BLU. I hope Spy's right…

_**MISSION BEGINS IN SIXTY SECONDS. **_

"So," I broke the moment of silence between us, slightly cringing from the old woman's haunting tone over the speakers. "'ow do 'ou plan on zhe both of us going out into zhe field together? Do 'ou think zhe BLU team would riot over our number of Spies?"

"I do 'ope 'ou do not plan to participate in today's battle. You're in no shape to fight and eet's clear zhat 'ou need a break. Eef 'ou look at yourself in a mirror, you'll see zhat 'ou look completely exhausted and traumatized." Spy smiled lightly. "I'll take zhe burden of battle today, mon cheri. Try to relax."

I couldn't find the right words for a reply as Spy calmly strode out of the room. He raised a hand farewell and closed the door behind him, leaving me in the infirmary alone.

_**MISSION BEGINS. RETRIEVE THE BRIEFCASE!**_

I scowled at the sound of the administrator's voice after it blared through the intercoms around 2fort. I suppose there's no sense in staying here if I'm not severely injured. I shrugged to myself and slid off the bed. I then stretched my body when I got to my feet, feeling aches and sores I didn't know I had. Grimacing from the pain I then decided to visit my old sanctuary. Slightly unstable due to my still wavering condition, I finally arrived at the lounge. I faintly smirked at the book I left on the petite table beside the cushiony red chair. I basically collapsed onto the seat, sighing from the comfort I've been yearning for what seems like a decade. I picked up the literature beside me and flicked to the page I last left off. Being that the book I'm reading is a whole collection of Edgar Allen Poe's stories and poems, I wasn't surprised when I came across his story 'The Pit and the Pendulum'. This one story grasped my attention for it was revolving around the topic of torture and terror.

As I finished reading the passage, I silently sat there after saving my place with a bookmark and closing it silently. The whole story made me think about my predicament at BLU. The man in the story was clever and attempted to escape, like I did. But at the same time he was full of dread, as I also was. Not to mention being saved by one of his own allies at the end of the passage. It means nothing to dwell on things like this but admittedly it was something I had to sit and think about from interest. I got up from my seat and suddenly felt drowsiness sweep over me. Heading off to bed doesn't seem like a bad idea. I'm positive no one will be needing my services with Spy taking my place for the day. I think I'll learn to appreciate him.

I threw away my gifted cigarette and changed into my PJs sluggishly, feeling fatigue creep up on me as I eyed my bed. I didn't expect to pass out so early but as soon as my head hit the pillow I can't seem to recall what happened afterwards.

* * *

Adjusting the mask on my face, I leered into the image that reflected off of the mirror in front of me. I still look the same as I've been since I first arrived at 2fort, even after resting for hours until midnight. Glancing over at the clock on my nightstand it was 12: 46 to be exact. I sighed and shook my head. Might as well give up on going back to sleep since I'm not even slightly exhausted. Patting the pocket that contained my butterfly knife, I nodded reassuringly to myself and stealthily slipped outside my door without making so much as an audible creak. Perhaps I'll go to the study again. I may as well be the bookworm of the team, no? I smiled to myself at the thought as I casually but silently strode towards the lounge.

After noiselessly entering the small library's entrance I discovered something, or rather someone, sitting in my casual seating. Removing my hand from the doorframe cautiously I took a couple steps towards the man in my chair. "And why are 'ou up so late, monsieur?" I folded my arms and peered at the figure from under my mask.

"Zhat iz a good question." Spy closed the book he was reading and placed it onto the small stand I usually place my books, expression calm and collected. "But a better question iz, why are _'ou_ up so late? I thought 'ou would be out all night."

"Well," I shrugged. "I suppose I was not as tired as 'ou thought."

I exchanged a silent smirk with the RED Spy before he got up from the comforter and took a few paces towards me. "I did not know 'ou were into literature, ma cheri."

I sense so much relaxation from this man. He seems so hardened, experienced, confident. I feel so incompetent compared to his skill but yet at the same time I feel like we're the same as a person. I can imagine myself being so much more connected if not acquainted to this man. Feelings and petty thoughts aside, I made eye contact with the Spy and then motioned towards the book that belonged to me on the end-table. "I've always been. It's sort of my second 'obby." I stated while unconsciously smiling to myself, walking over towards the small surface and picking up my book.

"I suppose zhat makes zhe two of us." Spy lightly chuckled. I then felt the RED mercenary peer over my shoulder and observe the literature's title. "'ou are into zhe dark themed passages, oui?"

I tapped the spine of the book and glanced over my shoulder to smirk at the man in red. "Per'aps. 'owever other types of stories are fine too."

Spy folded his arms with serenity, staring at me with a curious air as I faced towards him with book in hand. "Would 'ou mind naming zhem?"

I continued to tap my finger against the book, thinking for a moment to correctly state my favorite genre of literature. "Humor," I pointed out from the top of my head, the Spy raising an amused brow in my peripheral vision. "adventure, mystery and romance."

Spy already took a couple steps towards me before I finished naming the categories. This made me feel uncomfortable but not in a negative nor positive way. His demeanor changed from calm to something I dare to question. Smirking with pretense I watched as Spy stopped nearly two inches from me, a little too close in a Spy's point of view. The man in the lavish suit peered down at the book in my grasp and lowered his voice to a deep murmur. "I myself enjoy romance novels…" He went on, gently taking the book from my grip. "and dark novels at that. But 'ave 'ou ever wondered what eet would be like to live zhe life of someone in your stories; To be completely out of zhe war and be someone else with greater fortune zhan yourself?" Spy finished with his cool poise diminishing to an almost subtle saddened one, his eyes seeming to fade away in deep reminiscing.

I couldn't help but worry about Spy's change in emotion. He acts like he feels deprived of something because of the war, I assume? Alas, with compassion I've long abandoned for some time since Scout's death, I gingerly but riskily placed my hands around Spy's. "Iz zhere… something 'ou need to get off your chest, monsieur?"

Spy's eyes widened and I internally grimaced for I knew doing that was a grand mistake. However the man did not back away or insult me, but instead he simply sighed and pulled away from the comfort I tried to offer him, placing my book next to his on the table. "Oui, but eet's something I must deal with by myself. 'ou are kind, Spyress. I appreciate zhat. But trust me, I'll be fine after a while. Something tragic 'appened before I came 'ere so I'm just a little… unsettled." He stared blankly at his feet for a moment and then straightened up a second later when snapping out of his daze, as if forgetting his internal torment. "Excusez-moi. I apologize for zhe random mood swing. 'ou 'ave no time for zhis and… it's getting rather la-"

"Spy…" I cut in. The Spy is acting so different from this morning. He was so suave and easy-going but now he seems so traumatized and unsure. I watched as his eyes fell upon mine weakly. "Eef something iz disturbing 'ou, s'il vous plait, tell me. I will completely understand eef 'ou do not wish to share with me, but even though I'm a Spy myself I promise to not tell anyone."

The bizarre eyed man hesitated to answer and bit his tongue, probably contemplating if I'm worthy of his trust.

"_Je vous promets._" I pressed on, looking into the Spy's eyes with hopeful intensity.

Breathing out a sigh of defeat the man in red shook his head solemnly and motioned for me to take a seat. In quiet anticipation I sat on the chair and crossed my legs, watching Spy lean against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He stared up at the ceiling, going back to a time, before he began his anecdote. "Where to start off…?" He muttered to himself and closed his eyes in a reverie as I waited patiently with folded hands on my lap. Reopening them he seemed sure of what to say and then finally made eye contact with me after all the silence that was had. "'ou see, I 'ave been part of zhis war for nearly two years now. Not long ago my colleagues and I were going about our duties, such as everyone around 'ere is, when all of a sudden a Soldier went missing. Zhis occured per'aps four or five months ago. I digress though, our team at first thought we 'ad lost one of our Soldier's 'for good' so we thought nothing of eet and went on with our lives. And do pay mind at zhe lack of respawn technology at zhe time. Anyways, three weeks afterwards one of our Heavies died but was not part of zhe 'eadcount. Once again, we called zhis coincidence and went about our business."

I am more than interested in Spy's story but I had to wait to listen to more because Spy paused to light up a cigarette as I fidgeted in my seat.

Shifting his weight more-so onto his heels so he stood straighter against the wall, Spy inhaled the nicotine from his cancer stick. When he spoke, the smoke trailed out from his mouth into a cloud of white. "We noticed zhe other team was losing some teammates as well but we were once again ever so careless to think anything of eet… Two months ago one of my team's Spy's went missing in action. Eet was around zhis time we grew wary of zhe disappearances and started to watch out for each other on zhe battlefield." Spy hesitated for a moment in thought, inhaling and then blowing out smoke with a dreamy sigh. "Zhis procedure did not work to our advantage for a Demoman was zhen gone even when 'e 'ad an Engineer to pair with. But right after zhat scot went missing, the vanishings ceased and all was well for a week or two… but not for long. Soon mercenaries specializing in my class were being 'spirited away' after almost every match. Zhere were five Spies when our unit arrived at Dustbowl. Only one died through zhe two years we resided zhere. 'owever, three Spies disappeared within zhe same week, leaving me by myself as zhe only Spy. I grew paranoid and felt as though I was a novice again. I was, and still am, ashamed of zhis…"

I tilted my head in wonderment. He could see I wasn't getting bored of his reminiscing. I could tell this was fueling his ability to talk to me.

"But zhis iz not zhe reason I am so timid. Non, eet's what 'appened afterwards." Spy's eyes darkened as he bowed his head, his drag dangling from his lips. "Earlier zhis month, when I was still with my team, we raged battle with zhe BLUs once again. I was paranoid but decided to shape up and do my job. As expected I faced... predictable matters."

He paused to absorb all that he said, the same went for me, but continued.

"Zhe BLU's ruthless Spy rendered me unconscious during battle and took me... somewhere I could never entirely decipher even today. But eet seemed to be some sort of medical bay with wires and beakers and, well... imagine zhe cliche mad scientist scenario. But alas, I found myself strapped to a surface with belts restraining my limbs. I fought but eet was no use. Zhe Spy appeared but said nothing as 'e inched something dripping with liquid towards my arm. I managed to spit in zhe man's eye. In retaliation an unknown figure approached me from my blind side and sliced into zhe right side of my forehead with a scalpel. Zhe injury, aided by zhe blood dripping into my eye, caused my right iris to be discolored." I watched on as the RED Spy bit down on his cigarette slightly as he spoke. "Luckily, my distraction saved my life for both RED and BLU barged in on my torturers charade. Zhe other man was killed while zhe Spy was transferred away from Dustbowl and away from me..."

An extended silence filled the room. I had many thoughts whir in my mind after Spy finished. That BLU Spy. He's here! Could it have been an error? Another miscalculation by our dimwitted employers? Merde! What if the BLU Spy-

"I am just glad zhe nightmare iz over. Eet must be strange to 'ear zhis from a Spy but... I can't seem to be myself anymore... Hm, for all I know zhe same may go for 'ou." The red suited man interrupted and glanced at me blankly, only to smirk a second later. "But eet iz something I can easily get over. I'm sure 'ou figured out as soon as I did zhat zhe same Spy from Dustbowl iz 'ere, non?" His eyes grew serious. I could sense a determined aura from the Spy as he flicked unused ashes onto the floor carelessly. "We must form a plan to assassinate zhe BLU Spy. Maybe not tonight but later zhis week. Zhe clock iz ticking and zhere are only two Spies in 2fort to experiment on. Let us converse more tomorrow, Spyress. We 'ave a battle to fight in zhe morning." He finished hastily, his mind busy with thoughts as he rushed out the room.

As I stood up from my chair I noticed Spy had stopped at the door frame, a smoke trail still lingering around him. He eyed me strangely. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

With a longing stare the Spy softly spoke over his shoulder, me replying with a questioning brow. "Ah, also... Merci, Spyress. I appreciate zhe time 'ou wished to share with me."

The masked man left just like that as I stood there in the lounge. The sound of hurried footsteps faded down the hallway but all I did was lag behind and ponder to myself. I don't quite understand it but I felt something that brought me back to my teenage years. It was foreign to me, but at the same time familiar upon realizing that I developed a strange connection to RED's new Spy since our first encounter. Whether this was a prudent decision or not, I decided to embrace the long abandoned sensation and chose to perhaps interlope more with Spy.

* * *

Remember to enlighten me on your opinions. PLEASE NOTE THAT THEY DEFINITELY AFFECT THE STORY. Thank you.

P.S.

Sorry for the delay. School work has been keeping me behind on writing.


	12. Craintif

"Think 'ou can 'old yourself up today?" Spy snickered after lighting up his usual brand of cigarette, peering over at me from his side.

Adjusting my tie I also plucked a cancer stick from my disguise kit and lit it up, ignoring my comrade's teasing. "Hmph, I assure 'ou I will be fine." Dismissing the side-glances from my other teammates, I strutted up to Spy's side and playfully blew a cloud of smoke into his face. "As for 'ou… Peut-être que tu devrais rester en arrière et lire vos romans d'amour bien-aimée."

Everyone in the room was visibly bewildered other than Spy, casting questioning glances in a not so secretive way. But eventually, they went about their own business and started chattering away, not bothering to care what I said since none of them understood my native tongue. Being French though, Spy knew exactly what I stated. My pinstriped ally turned his full attention towards me, clearly amused. "I could say zhe same for 'ou, mademoiselle." Spy smiled gently. "But alas, 'ou are more into your _sinister _and_ gloomy _literature as of now. So I suppose my retort iz meaningless." He finished with a mocking shrug.

I couldn't make a remark after that because what he said is completely true. I am interested in dark themed stories. Thankfully I didn't have to seem empty of comebacks for our dear Scout butted into our conversation. "Yo, what kinda crap are ya guys goin' on about? Seriously? Who read books anymore?" The young athlete raised an expectant brow.

_**MISSION BEGINS IN 60 SECONDS**_

"Literate people, Scout. Persons such as Spyress and I enjoy knowledge and choose not to be mere simpletons." Spy stated quite earnestly.

Scout scratched the back of his head in wonderment. "Errm… Okay then. Seeya I guess…" It was clear that Scout was baffled. His body language said it all as he walked off towards the gate.

I then heard a guffaw sound behind me. It was Engineer and apparently he had listened in our little chat. "Poor fella. I've heard that many kids his age dun read as much as they used ta like they did back when I was a young thang."

Puckering my lips to the side of my mouth, daydreaming, I can only guess what the world's future and economy will be like. Imagine, millions of Scouts running businesses and political elections; grown adults with his mentality becoming operators and doctors. I couldn't help but shiver from the thought. It must have been noticable because the two mercenaries stared at me.

"Unpleasant vision, Spyress?" Spy inquired, his frame bending forward to stare playfully into my eyes. The corner of his mouth crooked into a smirk. Engineer, however, tilted his head with curiosity instead.

"Non." I lied coolly. "Eet iz just a cold chill."

"In the middle of a desert?" Engineer questioned, clearly dumbfounded yet not convinced.

I cleared my throat as Spy rolled his eyes at me and turned towards the gates, taking his disguise kit out fluidly. There really was no reason to lie. But for some reason I feel like I'm inclined into doing so. I suppose this job is affecting my mindset as well as my behavior…

_**30 SECONDS LEFT TIL MISSION BEGINS**_

I glared up at the ceiling. Filthy old hag… I doubt it, but I do hope we get a new announcer soon. Pushing negative ideas aside though, I followed after Spy and took out my disguise kit. Today, I shall disguise as RED's Demoman. Going under the guise of a Scout or Heavy is painfully obvious because it's hard to fake being ridiculously fast or tremendously obese. So honestly I only have 7 classes to pick from.

Glancing over at Spy I saw him disguise as an enemy rogue of espionage. BLU Spy. My stomach churned as I inspected his face. Though it was not the actual man himself, I can still picture that horrible cretin standing right there in front of me. His mocking smile… I swear I might have snapped had the alarm not sounded to commence battle.

My fellow REDs ran out into the battlefield. Spy cloaked, clearly using the cloak and dagger. Scout fist pumped into the air and sprinted towards the bridge, jumping up from the ground and shooting the ground below to ascend himself onto the bridge's roof. As for Demoman, Soldier, Pyro, Heavy and Medic; they decided to make a full frontal push across the bridge by crossing it boldly, just behind our rambunctious Scout. Engineer decided to guard our Intel room. He just came over to communicate with the rest of us for a little bit. I could only guess how lonely he gets. Sniper wasn't here at all. He's on the battlements, like he usually is. Always away from his teammates it seems. I decided to take my dead ringer out and run across the bridge, being the last of us leaving to venture into BLU territory.

I did my best to act just like our crazed demolitions expert. Before feigning my death by BLU Soldier's rockets I managed to make a rude remark. 'Hi thar, Private haircut', I do believe was my insult. I tried ever so hard not to chuckle at his temper as I slinked off towards BLU's Intel room, being completely invisible the whole time. But alas, I have a job to do and I can't exactly torture every single blue colored enemy I come across. Quickly I disguised as BLU's Sniper. He and I are down to earth rivals. I don't need to ask him or anyone else about that fact. I must admit though… I am disappointed that our rivalry is sort of cliché since Spies and Snipers are known to be sworn nemesis's.

My watch ran out of energy so I had to quickly decloak behind a shadowed corner, completely aware of the loud noise my cloaking device conjured. It shouldn't be too difficult to steal the briefcase. I mean every single BLU is outside around the bridge from what I can tell. But nonetheless, I have to keep my mind on track. Then, out of nowhere, a blood curdling shriek struck my eardrums followed by the serenade of explosions. The cry sounded like a young boy. Scout. My better half wanted to go check if the runner was alright but I knew I couldn't. There was respawn and besides, the mission is more important, right? Nodding to myself as I confirmed my only real option, I casually strode into the courtyard and jogged hurriedly up the stairs. In either base I noticed you could hear subtle echoes from either team's Intel rooms from the top of the steps. Right now I hear the sheering of blades, perhaps the clattering of knives? Curiously but urgently, I scurried down towards BLU's Intel room. The clanking noises grew louder and soon, as I was rounding my head around the corner, I heard the sound of cloth tearing and bodies shifting.

What I saw before my eyes made me freeze in total shock. I couldn't- _wouldn't_ believe what I witnessed. What I see as I enter the room trying ever so hard to keep my espionage up as the enemy Sniper, is BLU Spy toppling over RED Spy on the floor, his knife bloody with the blade threatening to pierce through Spy's chest; over his heart to be more exact. I can't see how RED Spy is holding up or what his condition may be but his suit is cut up, his skin bearing streaks of red all over including his clothing, his breathing is hoarse and slow and I can see his balisong at his side, also covered in human plasma.

Trying ever so hard to keep my cool, I crossed my arms and confronted the blue suited Spy. "Oi, wot happened here?" I asked with a short temper, making an educated guess that BLU Sniper treats all his co-workers that way.

BLU Spy looked over at me with ruthless, unfeeling eyes. Underneath my disguise I felt anger flare up inside me but also concern. It took a lot for me to stay put and keep the act up but I managed… for Spy's sake. The enemy Spy lazily got up from our Spy, his knife still in hand with blood dripping from its tip. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat as he approached me. "Nothing much, bushman. Just catching up with old friends."

"Friends?" I asked in exasperation, grunting. The rogue in blue circled around me like a hungry shark, but I dared not to question as to why he would do such a strange thing.

It was then I saw something light up in BLU Spy's eyes. I didn't like it. Especially when he threw an arm around me and inspected his other gloved hand carelessly. "Oooh, but don't 'ou remember zhe little talk we 'ad zhe other night, Sniper? 'ou and I 'ave been quite close lately."

I paused but knew that's what he might have been expecting. So instead, I answered with the first thing that popped into my head. I brushed his arm away of me and dusted off my vest, still trying to act a little grumpy but yet trying to avoid his question all at the same time. "Oh, so that's the piker?" I asked nonchalantly, pointing a finger at RED Spy, his predicament looking much worse than I feared. I began to grow nervous. Not just over Spy's health, but my own.

I couldn't see Spy as he swiftly snaked his way behind me. I can practically _feel _his smile and every vibration from his footsteps. "Oui." He said rather darkly. Spontaneously, I felt a hot wave run up my spine and something like an alarm spread throughout my body. I turned around rapidly and barely managed to dodge BLU Spy's lethal swipe, his blade nicking my shoulder but thankfully it only cut the material and not my skin. I was so close to getting backstabbed. It made my knees weak just thinking about how imminent my end was. Alas, I dropped my disguise and jumped in front of my wounded ally. Hastily I looked over my shoulder to check on RED Spy only to witness his dazed, blank stare upon me. I could tell he was on the verge of going unconscious but at the same time I saw his effort in trying to stay awake, his elbows propped up from the floor while his irises wavered from me to my adversary. I won't let this monster get you again, Spy. Don't worry.

I positioned myself into a fighting stance and so did the BLU. Clearly we were going to have a battle of knives. But of course, the second he comes at me I'm going to whip out my revolver and shoot that bastard in the forehead. But before any of us could make a move, the clomping of boots was heard from above. A few explosions and gunshots sounded and then a barrage of even louder footsteps coming hastily down towards the Intel room. I bit my bottom lip as the BLU Spy smirked evilly at me from across the room. Cocky, sadistic bastard...

"I do 'ope 'ou are not expecting your team to save 'ou." Spy simpered as his posture bulked from self-confidence. "BLU can, and always will, outclass RED. Zhere iz no plausible way zhose simple minded fools could ever work zheir way down 'ere, let alone a paper bag." He ended with a devilish snicker and twirled the knife playfully in his hand, flicking RED Spy's blood from it in doing so.

Soon after BLU Spy finished taunting me I heard a familiar clicking sound. It was horrifying and made my heart beat to rapid degrees, but thankfully, some good came out of it. Before the blue suited man and I could think or react, a huge flurry of flames smothered the mocking Spy. The scene unfolding before me was quite frightening. BLU Spy's face distorted into something of absolute pain before it melted from his skull. The smell of dead, burning skin struck my sinuses as the petrified madman collapsed onto the floor into a flaming heap. His attacker was an ally but…

"Rrh yuhh Okehh?" The masked creature in a red haze mat suit tilted its head curiously as it turned away from its crispy, flaking prey.

It is talking to me… What do I say? "O-oui." I replied with a notably shaky voice. It took a while but I have finally succeeded in _slightly_ understanding Pyros; not really something I cared to do but I eventually caught onto the muffles. I couldn't really have helped it if I tried, mind you. Remembering my fellow injured Spy I immediately rushed over towards him. I noticed, as I attempted to lift his arm over my neck, that he was smiling. RED Spy began to chuckle weakly as I lifted him up from the floor. I gave him worried glances, our Pyro taking a couple steps towards us to see what was so funny. Though I'd rather it stay where it was…

"Hehehe, zhe role of 'damsel in distress' 'as been filled in by me eet seems…" Spy smirked pessimistically to himself. I saw his eyes shadow over almost like his pride was hurt or something as such. "Can 'ou save me zhe trouble Spyress and…" He looked away distantly, his voice fading out before he finished.

I lightly shook his shoulder to grab his attention but ended up failing for he continued to look away. I was growing testy but also paranoid as time passed by. No doubt more BLUs will be coming down soon. But, why is Spy acting so strange? This time I tried to speak to the dazed man. "Spy… Whatever do 'ou me-"

"Nothing." Spy perked up as a wounded man ever could manage. "Just… please get me out of 'ere before we're noticed. I apologize…" I could hear a hint of anguish in his tone but I simply nodded in reply, deciding it was best to ignore his gloominess and focus on planning a way out of here.

_**WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY'S INTELLIGENCE**_

Startled by the witch's screech I jolted my attention towards the table where BLU's Intel lied. There RED Pyro was giving me and Spy a thumbs up, giggling from its triumph as it hefted the briefcase onto its back. "Nhhd ahn ehscorhh?"

Warily I looked over at Spy who didn't seem to object the decision, but he did stare at me funny from my sudden hesitant mannerism towards Pyro. Reluctantly I nodded and presented a free hand for it to lead the way. Pyro cackled again, mumbling something I couldn't make out as I lagged behind with Spy draped around my neck. As we traveled up the spiral stairwell I noticed from the corner of my eye that Spy had a cut on the back of his baklava, revealing hair. Though we are hobbling along and the added weight I'm hefting is definitely assisting my boots in crippling my feet, I managed to inspect RED Spy's locks. Dirty blonde, hm? And here I was thinking chestnut…

A rocket hurtles towards us. I don't get the chance to scream nor dodge. Suddenly a sound of rushing air is heard in front of me and the rocket disappears followed by the death cry of BLU Soldier. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, I hear yet another mocking laugh from the Pyro guiding me and Spy. This thing isn't as bad as I thought… It's honestly attempting to help us escape in one piece. Perhaps not all Pyros are as bad as I presumed. That is besides that BLU Pyro. Mumbling abomination…

"Guh aherhd. Hyhm stehyhn behhnd." Pyro gestured for me to head towards the grate near the right side of the spiral's entrance. I then saw a BLU Demoman stroll out of his spawn from the door to our left, Pyro instantly igniting him. The black Scottish Cyclops ran off screaming into the courtyard as Pyro scurried off after him with the Intel still strapped on its back. Without hesitation I hurried Spy towards the grate, then the exit and finally the dirty water below the bridge. As disgusting as it is, we have to use it to get back into our base.

We were both alone as we clomped through the sewer. The only noises that we heard was the sound of water swooshing from us dragging our feet and the faint sounds of battle engaging above us. Spy's breathing relaxed during our hike here, but his injuries are no better. From a side-glance I could make out the vacant, empty expression my ally has bore since leaving BLU's Intel. We were nearing the steps but I decided to prod Spy on his thoughts, choosing the tentative approach. "Monsieur, what iz wrong?"

He was unresponsive, eyes clouded and hurt.

"…Iz eet because 'ou lost to zhe BLU Spy?" I asked precariously.

I was surprised when Spy blinked and glanced over at me, his visage seemed to have livened up more. "Eet would be bull-'eaded of me eef I said no." He mused to himself for a second before continuing. " 'onestly, I am not as stubborn and egotistical as most Spies zhat 'ou may 'ave encountered." He finished with a crooked smile.

I stopped at the base of the steps so I could speak to the man in red with more privacy. "What 'appened down zhere, mon ami?" I felt a strange feeling come over me. Sympathy perhaps? No, something more…

"I'll just summarize eet all up for 'ou." Spy sighed. I dragged us under the stairs for Spy to lean against the wall, and, so I could relieve my muscles from all that extra weight I had to carry. The blood on his suit appears to be more visible now that we have time to take a breather. The gashes on his shoulder, abs and back appear to be pretty painful and it's clear as day that his cheek is bruised judging by the purple mark that's near his darker eye, peeking from under his sliced up mask. Blood drizzled down from his glove as he retrieved a cigarette shakily from his case, lighting it up and inhaling the nicotine with pleasure. He was badly hurt but at least he can function, even if it's limited movement. "I made eet into zhe BLU base easily; not at all difficult as I anticipated. But alas, getting a'ead of myself I went straight for zhe Intel room without much caution. I thought maybe BLU was more focused on zhe battle outdoors rather zhan defending zheir base. A naïve thought, oui? So zhere I was merely inches away from zhe briefcase when I encounter zhat damn BLU Spy from Dustbowl. 'e was surprised to see me and called our meeting ironic since zhe whole point of transfer was to get zhe two of us away from each other." Spy habitually dusted off his suit with one hand, blood smearing onto his torn glove. "We fought as 'ou might 'ave guessed, but zhe bastard got zhe upper 'and on me when I 'eard an awful scream from outside. I froze up during our duel, thinking eet was _'ou_ who was 'urt."

"M-moi?" I was taken aback, urging myself not to gape at his sudden concern for me. "But we shouldn't let teammates get in zhe way of work. Even me." I replied hastily, trying to avoid the awkward realization of what he might have meant in that last statement. I shifted my eyes anywhere but on him, uncertain if he saw me flinch.

I uttered a tiny gasp of surprise when I heard Spy shifting. Curiously, I dared to face him. He managed to stand on his own but he trembled. But even while in this condition, Spy's stature turned back into that smooth, sly rogue I saw when I woke up in the infirmary the other day. Putting his plasma-covered hands into his pockets, Spy gave me a spicy stare. "But 'ou saved _me_, did 'ou not?"

"True…" I shrugged, trying to collect myself before I portrayed any signs of naivety in front of Spy. I haven't realized until now that I really did save him. I left Scout behind for the sake of the mission but not the new recruit of our team? What on Earth came over me to become so hypocritical in a matter of minutes? Snapping out of my inner thoughts I directed my attention towards Spy, deciding to return the notion and give Spy an alluring look as well. "But what can I say? I was in zhe 'eat of zhe moment. And besides, Pyro took care of zhe In-"

_**WE HAVE DROPPED THE ENEMY'S INTELLIGENCE**_

Spy burst out laughing at me, grimacing in mid-chuckle from his wounds. I growled in my throat and rolled my eyes. Pyros… I still deem them reckless. Spy calmed down to a playful smile and nudged my arm with his elbow. "What was zhat 'ou said about Pyro? Eet iz taking care of _what_?"

"Ugh…" I bit my bottom lip, irritated, and forcefully took Spy by the arm to continue our retreat towards the infirmary. "Nagging prune." I whispered bitterly under my breath after hiking up the steps and into the courtyard.

"Ahaha-Ow!… Try not to be so rough, cheri!" Spy exclaimed with a pained smirk. He seems pleased now; more so than how he was earlier. I admit I shouldn't be so flustered, though it does infuriate me to hear that woman bellow over our misfortune through the intercom and carry the guilt of trusting that Pyro to take care of the enemy Intelligence. Pyro probably thinks of this war as a game while that horrible lady runs both RED and BLU. I created that theory not long ago. It's not one-hundred percent fact, however, if what I think is true, then why doesn't she get upset if we lose? Sure she'll put us down and torment us with her 'melodic' voice, but we never truly get punished.

At the time I didn't bother to care about Spy's condition for he seemed to be well enough to make smart remarks, so, I continued to drag him into the medical bay. After closing the door behind us I noticed Demoman rubbing his eyes and leaning against the wall beside one of the respawn pods. I opened my mouth to say something, but two pods away from him, another teammate spawned.

Pyro stumbled from the machine holding onto its head, clearing its senses and regaining consciousness. "Mmph…" Pyro swayed a little bit as it tried to stand its ground. Demoman peered over at it and chuckled, fully recovered and ready for battle. The two mercenaries are clearly oblivious to our presence… I was about to make a smart comment regarding it, again trying to speak up, until Pyro started to shout muffled slurs of what I think to be obscenities. I could only make out so much out of it though. "Thht blhsthhd Hrrvy! Mmmmph hudda huh!" It continued to rant but gradually made its way out of the room. Spy and I gratefully stood out of the way as it exited. Hello to you too.

Demoman adjusted the cap on his head and strode towards Spy and I. He clasped his hand onto my shoulder, his single eye glued onto me. "The lad's pretty sore aboot losin' the case. I was helpin 'im til that beached whale ambushed us wit bullets." Demo cracked a mischievous smile. "We'll get it bock. You'll see." And with that, the scot fervently left me and Spy alone in the infirmary.

"Ugh… s'il vous plait, just get me to one of zhe beds." Spy croaked, his condition catching up with him. Upon closer inspection I noticed his drag was gone. Most likely from out little 'jog' here. Swiftly but gently I helped Spy onto one of the cots. Sitting up, Spy sluggishly removed his jacket and loosened his tie, leaving his vest and undershirt on. A colorful image filled my mind just then but I quickly shot it down. No! I shall not even envision such… ludicrous fantasies! "Spyress." I vigorously jerked towards Spy. Apparently I was unconsciously biting my bottom lip while tightly folding my arms in deep thought. Thinking quickly, I focused on keeping my cool and clearing my mind. "'ou seem troubled. Iz everything alright?" It was insensitive of me to stand there in my own selfish fancies as my own ally lies on a table, technically withering away.

"Fine." I replied with a content tone, internally frustrated with myself. "I was just looking back on today's happenings… Certainly troubling indeed. Nonezheless, zhe past iz zhe past. Tomorrow will be a better day, oui?" I strolled over towards the nearest window and raised the blinds. Light filtered in, giving the room an orange hue since it was around sunset. I looked back over my shoulder for a response. I'm trying to move on to another subject not having any to do with my… imaginative mind.

Spy's face was blank for a moment only to form a smile seconds later, folding his arms behind his head as he lied back onto the table. "Hmm. 'ou always find zhe positives in a situation, don't 'ou?"

I thoughtlessly giggled at that. In my own ways, good or bad, I suppose I always do. Whether it's perking up Spy or killing off that wretched former BLU Sniper, there is always some optimism to be had if only a little of it in its own ways. I shrugged one shoulder zestfully and strutted next to RED Spy's bedside. "Per'aps. Does zhat make me, _Miss Wonderful_?" I asked, saying the last couple words with a heavy French accent.

Spy chuckled slyly and looked at me with his unique heterochromia eyes, neatly folding his hands on top of his chest. "'ou want my opinion, do 'ou?"

"Only eef you're willing to tell, Monsieur." I cooed in a sing-song voice. Something about Spy brought out the best in me. And even though it might be unfavorable for the war, it certainly benefits me. And since I've been here, I do believe I deserve something as special as this… _Non_?

"Mademoiselle," Spy said as smooth as silk, leaning in closer to me. 'ou are-"

A pod door opened suddenly, both Spy and I flinched, startled by the newcomer's presence. Groaning and stumbling for balance, Sniper exited the respawn pod. I waited patiently with an awkward poise as Sniper stabilized. Soon enough the bushman noticed our existence, brushing his hat up from his eyes to get a better look at us. "Oi… Wot are you two goin' on about here?" He raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Spy was greatly wounded in battle, Monsieur Sniper." I was quite to the point, adding a subtle sweet tone so not to seem shrewd. "I found and brought 'im 'ere just recently… but what about 'ou? Who was eet zhat murdered 'ou zhis remarkably _fine_ day?" I tilted my head questioningly, adding some dark humor towards the end.

The sharpshooter's face fell to a scowl, remembering his most recent defeat. "That bloody enemy Snipah done me in while I was tryin' ta direct Scout towards the fallen Intel. The little ankle biter was too jittery an' hyper ta really pay attention ta me or anything else around him. Still, the twitchy little bloke could've heard me from the distance between us… Scout's already died once this round, I suppose he's eager ta get blown away again." The Australian man finished with a defeated sigh and a shake of his head. He broke off from his reminisce quickly though, and tipped his hat politely at me and Spy, pacing casually towards the door that leads to RED's hallway. "Get well soon, mate." Sniper called out good naturedly and waved a hand without looking back, closing the door behind him.

It was just me and Spy again. The moment before had gone and passed, much to my disappointment. There is an uncomfortable atmosphere now, so I decided that it was time to take my leave. Gingerly, I patted Spy's uninjured shoulder. "I must go now… I shall inform Medic to take care of 'ou zhe next time I see 'im today."

"'ou are leaving?" Spy interrupted with subtle disappointment. He hastily changed his demeanor and instead replaced it with a light smile. "… Well, of course 'ou must. Zhere iz a battle to finish out zhere." He paused in thought suddenly. I hummed for his attention, which resulted in the man in red to grin vivaciously back at me. Something clearly dawned on him. "So, eet appears to be _my_ turn to sit out now, hm? Jokes on me! Hahahaha! Oh, cruel irony!" Spy briskly laughed at his own hardships, still lying down on his cot. I responded with a good natured chuckle as well. I remember how earlier today he was teasing me on how I should watch out for myself today. Karma has no mercy on those who mock, it seems.

_**SIXTY SECONDS LEFT IN THE MISSION. SIXTY SECONDS LEFT IN THE MISSION.**_

Yes I heard you, you insufferable dog. It was then I felt a pressure on my back coercing me to move. It was Spy. He was straining his hurt arm as he leaned forward, trying to push me back towards the battlefield. I stared back at him, his half lidded eyes filled with warmth. "'ou can go, cheri. I will be fine 'ere."

"Spy…" I uttered from under my breath in acknowledgement, smiling warmly from his chivalrous move.

The RED rogue relaxed back onto the cot with a slight grimace. Pain did not alter his jubilant expression, however, for he still laid his eyes upon me with strong emotion. He shooed me away with his hand suddenly, a flirtatious smirk plastered on his face. "Go now. 'ou are taking away time from my precious 'beauty sleep'."

I mirrored Spy's high spirited state, curtsying whilst smirking. "Eef 'ou wish, my highness."

When I turned on my heels for the door I could hear Spy stifle a laugh from behind my back. Who needs retirement or a vacation to enjoy yourself when you have a comrade as good as Spy?

The seconds ticked by quickly but neither team won today. It was a total stalemate. I discussed Spy's injuries with Medic when I ran into him after the brawl ended. He appeared troubled by the news but whisked away towards the medical bay with concerned haste, much to my relief. Hopefully Spy will be alright. Thank god we get a break from the constant battles tomorrow. Perhaps I can aid Spy recover? Abruptly, another strange thought crossed my mind. Dear lord, what is wrong with me and my weird daydreams lately? Have I gone ill? Maybe I am new to these strange feelings? My last job and my father never truly allowed me to explore human emotions, which I do confess does sound quite inconceivable, but alas is undeniably true since I have also been anti social since I was twelve. Being this active with Spy, I'd say I finally hit the milestone in communicating and relationships.

So then… what is the emotion I am so unfamiliar with? What is it that I have not yet felt? Sleeping later that night was difficult for the same questions buzzed in my head along with bearing a weight of apprehension in my chest until it was so late that my body forced me to go to sleep.

* * *

It's going to take a little longer than before to finish and upload chapters since I still have to deal with school. But, don't worry though. This story is FAR from dying out. May I also thank my readers once again for reading on and subscribing!


	13. Sentiments communs de placement

Finishing my coffee that I dragged down with me earlier when heading toward the stairs for RED's Intel room, I leaned back into my chair carelessly. The first thing I did this morning was get dressed and look over the enemy's Intel from a couple days ago. Since I was kidnapped, the duty of scrutinizing BLU's briefcases was delayed. However, I have returned for some time now, so perhaps RED can get back on track with deriving important information from the enemy team.

I was planning on visiting Spy in the infirmary today but now I feel that I should let him rest. He most likely needs it and I'd hate to be a burden. Nobody wants a sick puppy following them around all the time, now do they? Besides, I have other things I could occupy myself with. Since I've completed my one and only responsibility for the time being, I might just catch up on my reading now.

The chair creaked as I got up from my seat with my empty mug in hand, patiently climbing the steps that leads to RED's courtyard. I found myself musing over some things as I went. The things that have been bothering me as of recent.

I truly hate to admit that I'm quite groggy this morning since I could barely sleep last night. For some reason, this new feeling I have encountered is harder to expel from my mind than any other before. It's consuming. The academy and my previous job taught me well to keep true intentions to myself, emotions included. The training I received was strict and somewhat forceful. Following their directions has never been a challenge until now. Confound my riley female hormones…

A stiff, large object knocked me backwards as I dazedly lingered towards the kitchen. I landed on my buttocks, dropping the coffee cup in the process. Impacting against the hardwood floor outside of the infirmary, the mug shattered into fragments. I grumbled in dismay, soon realizing I had unconsciously ran into our Soldier as I turned the corner. My stature straightened instantly, briskly picking myself up from the dusty ground so not to appear feeble. It is better to save one's self-respect than pout or whine from losing a simple glass cup. Also, I did not want to listen to Soldier rant and rave over my attention span and how I'm a Spy and can't bother to focus on what's in front of me because I'm too busy plotting against others; so on and so forth with his ridiculous stereotyping. Then again, we Spies _are_ quite the deviants.

The belligerent man before me simply flinched from our impact, fixing the helmet on his head, agitated, as I rose to my feet. "And just what on God's green Earth are you doing? DO YOU RITUALLY RUN INTO PEOPLE OR ARE YOU JUST DUMB, DEAF AND BLIND?" His tone went from a low growl to an ear busting bark. I should have seen this one coming. I may not see my teammates often but I know how they tick in general. And in Soldier's case… He may just be the most predictable of them all.

"Vhat iz going on out here?" Medic frowned in annoyance as he hurriedly paced out of the medical bay. He probably stopped everything he was doing just to see what all the shouting was about. I actually felt my eye twitch. This only adds to my own irritation being that this useless scolding is only becoming more of a bother since Medic just had to get involved. The older man adjusted his glasses and folded his arms, waiting for an explanation.

I restrained myself from speaking out. Mainly because I knew the second I tried to explain myself Soldier would interrupt me, call me a 'commie', or something along those lines, and then throw more simple-minded insults at me. As I predicted, Soldier stood stiffly before Medic, obviously ready to 'report'. "FRENCH FRY HERE CAN'T WATCH WHERE SHE'S GOING." This made me drop my collective demeanor for a second. French fries are _not_ from France, imbecile.

Medic stayed silentfor a moment, looking quite skeptical. "…Und?" He circled his hand in a winding motion as if to tell Soldier to continue.

"And what?" Soldier lowered his tone, his loosened posture hinting that he could be thinking about his rash behavior. In a stubborn, subtle manner though. I doubt he will ever realize that his awful temper gets the best of him.

"Iz zhat all zhere iz? I vas haff expecting to see you screaming at Scout since he's zhe most suitable candidate for zhis kind of treatment." Medic was pretty forward with that statement, though it is true. I heard Soldier grind his teeth after that. Doing such a thing is a sign of vexation or torment. Seeing Soldier struggling with justifying his obvious wrong is… strangely entertaining.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR TALK, _HERR_ DOCTOR. THERE IS A WAR TO BE WON!" Soldier blurted out rather randomly, redness decorating his face from under his helmet. He abruptly saluted afterwards, marching off towards who knows where. I simply stared after him with restrained amusement. By his body language I could tell he was upset and uncomfortable as he stormed off towards our chambers. Yes, he has actually noticed his wrong. Though I didn't show it, a small part of me was glad to see the unstable gentleman lose in his own battle.

Medic pinched the bridge of his nose, his fingers pushing his glasses up; sighing after Soldier left our field of vision. "I am sure you are not used to Soldier's outbursts (being zhat you are usually hiding avay). He usually takes his insanity out on Scout, Demoman or I. Bitte, do not ask as to vhy." I noticed Medic's subtle murmur in between his clear statements as he spoke.

I snorted with a smirk as a response, folding my arms with a cursory shrug. "Eet's nothing new, Monsieur. I 'ave dealt with more troubling issues after all." I was about to make a cocky remark about Medic's subliminal mentioning but decided to ignore it. But only because it's true. I always keep to myself and only talk to Spy, really. I sighed and then relaxed, remembering the broken mug I fumbled with earlier. Medic noticed its presence though and reached for it for it first before I could. He leaned down to gather up the shards, strangely engrossed with scrutinizing the fragments. I raised a curious brow at him as he retrogressed back into a standing position. "May I ask as to why 'ou are inspecting zhat?"

The slightly agitated glare that was plastered onto Medic's countenance contorted into one of mild astonishment. "Oh je…" Medic whispered. He then glanced over at me like I was plagued with the Black Death. "I do hope you underztand zhat zhis iz Herr Sniper's cup."

I paused in disbelief and shock. Sniper's mug? Oh… merde. I had been too drowsy to realize what I was grabbing out of the cupboard this morning so I must have been drinking out of the convict's grail… Everyone here knows that he treasures that cup. Even _me_. It's all you see him lugging around when he's not fighting… and I busted it. Medic carefully placed the shards into my leather gloved hands like it was a motion sensitive bomb. It was then I saw the bits and pieces of what used to read on the mug. '#1 Sniper'

At a loss for words, I suppose, the man of science silently nodded at me with concern, turning on his heels towards the medical bay's entrance. The hairs on the back of my neck rose from, what I'm guessing, foreboding. How will Sniper react? He isn't known to be the aggressive type but that particular dish was important to him. For all I know it might be one of his most prized possessions. I know I would be outraged if someone broke something precious of mine. The most important part is how am I going to go about this? Walk right into Sniper's nest and tell him I destroyed his coffee cup along with drinking out of it beforehand? Non! That's out of the question.

I found myself wandering towards Sniper's roost, a small shack he built out of wood on the battlements. I can't just hide this from him. I would if I could, but eventually the bushman would find out anyways. Making enemies with teammates is not something to encourage. I froze outside the open doorway that leads inside the hideout, closing my clothed palms around the shards in my hands. I took a reassuring breath and rapped my foot gently against the wall. He should be able to hear it since this shabby shack isn't at all a large structure.

The sound of shuffling, a grunt and then the noise of boots against hardwood was heard on the other side of the wall. He's approaching me. I'll play the cool card. That's what I'll do. I changed my demeanor so suddenly that I managed to get into character before the sharpshooter managed to get a glimpse of me. After realizing that Iwas the one at his doorway, Sniper gave me a curious leer, leaning against the frame whilst folding his arms. "Can I help ya, sheila?"

I slightly clenched my hands together, ensuring nothing would fall out of my grasp. I smiled amicably at Sniper, trying to make it out to seem like I'm just clasping my hands in front of me to appear professional. "May I come in?" I made sure to add a 'convincing', feminine tone to my voice. I'm sure this doesn't work on some men but I do enjoy throwing it out there if there's a chance of getting my way. Their reactions are also entertaining.

Sniper's mouth twitched and his posture loosened, but nothing else. A signal that he will submit to my duplicity, perhaps? Standing away from the wooden frame, the convict took an inviting step back for me. "'Can't see why not." He surrendered with an unsure smile.

"Merci." I gave a grateful nod and stepped into his creaky shed. The strong scent of stale urine and gunpowder hit me hard as I stepped into the nest. I did my best not to gag or complain but, dear lord… This is just repulsive. Does any Sniper who applies for this war understand the meaning of the word 'cleanliness'?

"So Spoiress," Sniper casually tucked his hand away into his pocket and gave me an inquisitive stare. "Yer usually not one ta hang around me or any of the other blokes. Wot's on yer moind?" I noticed him glimpse at my hands. It was then I knew I had to quit stalling and get to the point. Also, why is everyone pointing out I am so distant today? They don't seem disappointed or angry about it, but do they really want a Spy hanging around them- I'm a female. I almost forgot. Of course they wouldn't mind my company.

I glanced down at my feet, thinking about the outcome and how it will affect me depending on my performance right now. There really is no right way to tell him I broke his cup. Sniper still waited for my answer, now looking suspicious from my hesitance. "Monsieur Sniper." I began softly, taking a couple steps towards him. I raised my arms forward at the tall bushman as he leaned forward to get a better look at what I was displaying. Slowly, I split open my hands to reveal the white and red shattered fragments that used to be the marksman's cup. "Pardon me…" I wistfully apologized with more sincerity in my tone than I'm used to.

I saw something spark behind those yellow tinted shades the Sniper always wears. I couldn't tell what it was but it was only there faintly for he slowly changed his demeanor to a blank, unreadable one. He cupped his hands below mine so I dropped the tiny pieces of glass into his palms. He glared at what resided in his grasp, his expression softening with a melancholy sigh after a couple seconds of standing in dead silence.

"I didn't know eet was yours when I went to get coffee zhis morning. When I finished I went to return eet to zhe sink. Zhat iz, until I ran into Soldier and-"

"Ya don't have to lie, sheila." Sniper's sorrowful attitude subtly withered. He gave me a half-hearted smirk as he walked over towards a piss-jar covered table, placing the fragments onto the unoccupied section of the surface. "I know yer just tryin' ta keep that rocket hoppin' simpleton outta trouble."

At this point I was taken aback by the rugged man's assumptions. He thinks I am trying to be modest? I would leave it at that but… What if Soldier finds out? I don't really want to imagine that scenario. Trying to collect myself and seem calm and innocent, I took a couple steps away from Sniper and lit up a cigarette, looking away from him and instead gazed outside his supposed sniping window. "I'm afraid not…"

I was wary at this point, struggling to keep my attention on the scenery outdoors but felt a sudden looming gloom drape over me. Shuffling from across the room turned into the loud clomping of footwear. It was heading straight towards me. I inhaled my drag carelessly, trying to appear cool even though I felt intimidated by the change in atmosphere. A low, gruff voice emitted only a couple feet away from me, sounding much closer than it actually was. "You mean ta tell me _you_ smashed me mug?"

"… Regretfully, oui." I whispered audibly enough for him to hear. Now what will he do? He has a bad history with Spies, right? Does that mean he'll tear me apart with his kukri? Was that how the last Red Spy died? More anxious than anything else, I briskly glanced over at Sniper.

I was expecting a rifle to be aimed at my forehead when I peered over at the convict. But no. His jaw clenched, eyes fixated on me in a sort of hypnotized state. Not even I could read his features. Either he's an emotionless husk or he's better at hiding his exterior feelings more so than I. After staring back at him for so long our eyes finally locked, both of us remaining silent the whole time. Sniper, after a few moments of surveying me, stepped closer to the point where he was merely inches away. More wary now from the lack of space between us, I started to slightly bristle, deeply inhaling my nicotine stick, trying to soothe myself from going on the defensive. "I think it's best ya leave now, Spoiress." Sniper gruffly advised me with a monotonous tone. I could see his blank expression even from under the shade of his akubra and behind the barrier of his glasses. He is obviously hurt and perhaps, fuming. "I can forgive ya, but I need me time alone…."

At least my hypothesis is correct. Sniper truly held that cup dear, for whatever reason. For a minute there I thought he was going to aggress me, however I composed myself and peered up at the bushman apologetically. "My apologies. I'll leave 'ou be zhen." I then treaded for the door, Sniper still standing where he was but now gazing out the window. "Au revoir, cher…" My mouth twisted from guilt. Had I really affected the Sniper that much just by breaking something that small of value?

Returning to the hallway, I decided to check up on Spy. I know I told myself I'd leave him be today but I certainly do need something positive around me after this morning's troubling events. Selfish, selfish, selfish, I know. But, surely he must feel lonely after spending so long in the infirmary, right? After peeking inside the medical bay I realized with a visible frown that it was completely empty. Every cot residing in here has no occupiers. In other words, Spy is missing. Wanting an explanation, I sauntered into Medic's office next door. He is also gone. What is that madman doing letting his patients wander away? I suppose now isn't time to name-call and point fingers. First things first, I have to look for Spy.

I checked the kitchen first only to find Heavy and Scout playing cards. Two sets of eyes shot up at me upon entering the room. I simply nodded in acknowledgement, the two mercenaries now more focused on me than their card game.

"Oh hey, Spyress!" Scout piped behind his hand of cards, a goofy grin plastered on his confident face. "Me and tons-of-fun here are playin' Old Maid! Ya wanna play? I pretty much have dis game in the bag so we dun need to restart."

"Humph." Heavy sneered behind his cards, his enormous hands covering their backs. The giant fellow held the cards protectively to his chest with a determined glare, almost as if he was afraid that Scout had cameras set up all around the kitchen. An amused smirk pulled at the side of my mouth at the thought. "Leetle man is full of self. I am not finished vit you yet."

Scout leaned over the table with his cards in one hand, his other waving around in a taunting manner. "Yeah, yeah. If you'd been payin' attention, I have more pairs than ya! That's four against two. Yer done!" The young man then leaned back in his chair, his almost empty hand folding behind his head along with the other, revealing to Heavy and I his cards.

I groaned and shook my head. This made Scout look at me inquisitively, Heavy scanning over the boy's hand and looking at the ones in his own in the process. Deciding that the outcome was now predictable thanks to Scout's naivety and that staying was just a waste of time, I came to the realization that I have better things to do than stick around for a petty card game. I turned for the exit and waved a lazy hand farewell behind me. "I must go now. Per'aps another time."

Scout's disheartened whine could be heard from the hallway as I strode towards the lounge. I know I acted sort of impertinent but this may be an emergency. Besides, I am usually not the one to participate in such activities, according to the others. I anxiously entered the lounge, my brain refusing to register what I was witnessing before me. At first I was in dismay over the fact that Demoman was in there, burping and making a mess of the neatly piled books I organized a while back. Not to mention the countless empty bottles scattered around the room. With his scrumpy in one hand and his elbow messily settled onto a stack of books, the black Scottish Cyclops eyed me heartily and pumped his whiskey in the air as a greeting. "Aye lass! Yer… lookin' mighty fine dis mornin'!" a flirtatious grin once again peeked through his drunken gaze.

I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for the amount of scolding I was about to lie out until I noticed a familiar, slouched silhouette residing in my chair. Now ignoring the slurring Scot, I stepped closer towards the comforter so I could reveal the shadow's identity. Almost all of my questions seemed to be answered as I affirmed my suspicions. There lied Spy, holding a near empty whiskey bottle with a disordered air about him. His one arm hung limply over the chair while the other, with the booze, rested on the arm of his seat. He dizzily glanced up at me, bearing the same smile the Demo wore when I walked into the room. "Why 'ello zhere, _ma_ _cheri._" Spy greeted in a sing-song tone. He hiccupped before continuing. "When did 'ou get 'ere?"

I pursed my lips together, not too sure what to say. Spy looked at me in a daze, his half lidded eyes and smirk still apparent. I sighed; ignoring Demoman's bantering in the background, I offered a hand towards my suited comrade. He stared at it before recognizing my gesture and took it quite sloppily. He slung an arm around my neck, a sheepish grin complimenting his boozed up state. I shook my head in dismay. I want an explanation for this. "Spy… Why are 'ou drinking in zhe lounge? I thought 'ou were 'urt." A hint of concern was evident in my voice but I was trying to be more inquisitive than supportive. I could still see the purple bruise under his mask, a couple stray scabs striped here and there across his face.

"The laddie was hurtin' perty bad dis mornin'. I offered 'im sum'a my booze… n'ere we are." Demoman informed me, slurring more-so than before after a few more swigs of his alcoholic beverage.

I heard the man but refused to acknowledge his reply. After all, I was asking Spy. I gasped in surprise when the masked gentleman suddenly began to caress my hair, demeanor unchanging. I couldn't help but stare back at him, bewildered. "You're 'air iz so soft." Spy observed with great interest, swaying back and forth a little.

I gently pulled my locks to one side, out of his reach, trying to keep a stern face after his compliment. As admittedly flattered as I am, I kept a straight-forward mind. "Spy," I called for his attention successfully. "What 'appened? Why are 'ou drunk?"

The suited man slumped slightly in thought, weighing me down momentarily, before giving me a garbled reply. "Drunk? Ahohohoho! Ma petite, I do not get drunk. Je suis tout simplement assouplissement ma douleur!"

"'ou are still hurting?" I cooed, trying to pry out more information.

"I was zhis morning." Spy started to curl a strand of my hair with his index finger, somehow managing to take a thick handful of hair from the other side of my neck. "Demoman came by, gave me some… thing, and I… can't remember what happened after zhat."

Seeing Spy in this undignified state worried me, but his sudden affection slightly deterred my concern. "I think eet's time I got 'ou back to zhe sick bay." I asserted gently, leaning forward slowly to give Spy the hint to walk along with me. Why didn't Medic offer the man some pain killers if he was in so much agony? There is going to be Hell to be had unless that coated man can make up a good excuse.

As expected he followed sluggishly, slightly resistive as we made our way through the doorway and into the hallway. We left Demoman behind in the lounge, but I suppose I can wait to shoo him away later. He's not off the hook yet. "Please, stop." Spy inquired rather huskily, his head lowered onto my shoulder. I slightly craned my neck to see his expression. It was rather blank and flushed, or perhaps sobered up? I paused and stared at Spy in silence, waiting for a reaction. "I-I think I'm…"

The suited man flew out of my arms, dashing towards the medical ward only several feet away with speed that could rival Scout's. I raised a brow in wonderment until I heard a huge heave followed by the sound of liquid filling a garbage can. Don't tell me Spy ran into Medic's office… I twisted the knob with posthaste, witnessing before me Spy visibly shaking as he stayed seated in Medic's desk chair, groaning and holding his forehead with his hand. The disposal I suspected he used was behind him, a sour odor finally rising from the waste basket. Ignoring the utter most disgust I was experiencing before me, I walked up behind Spy and lightly rubbed his back. He didn't even flinch, his breaths deep and labored.

It was then Medic rushed in the room, his appearance quite fatigued. "Zhere you are!" The doctor's eyes widened at the scene before him. "Und vhat happened to you? Mein gott!"

Medic gently brushed me aside and placed a hand on Spy's back. Even though he was trying to treat our ill comrade, I wanted information on exactly what happened this morning. "Docteur, where were 'ou zhis morning? I saw 'ou rush out of zhe infirmary when Soldier 'ad 'is small tantrum earlier today." The question was stern and serious.

Visibly defensive, the man of science faced me with a questionable expression. "I know vhat you are zhinking. Und yes, I vas in und out of zhe medical bay a lot today. Zhe first time vas vith you und Soldier, as you already know. But zhe second time I heard Heavy cry out for me somevhere in zhe base. I vasn't going to just ignore him, so I rushed over to see vhat vas wrong. A medical emergency, I thought. Nein, it wasn't at all." Medic paused with a sigh, rubbing his temple. As he did this, I looked past his shoulder and saw Spy laying his head down, unconscious, on the desk. "Spy vas asleep zhe whole morning. He must haff voke up vhen I vent to see vhat Heavy vanted, because by zhe time I came back Spy vas gone."

Curious as to what took so long that there was enough time for Spy to wake up and have Demo come along to offer him scrumpy, I questioned Medic further. "Exactly what did 'eavy want?"

"To play Go Fish or somezhing like zhat." Medic shook his head and rolled his eyes as he turned to handle Spy. He whispered something into the man's ear, probably coaxing him awake. The suited gentleman flinched, noticeably sobered up but in a very poor state. I can't say the excuse I recieved was very good but I suppose I could imagine Heavy and Scout urging him on and causing him to draw out his stay in the kitchen. Spy was fully awake and half dazed as Medic helped him out of the chair. He was standing straight up, slightly flimsy, but almost composed as he regained consciousness. Medic looked over Spy to note his condition, which in my opinion wasn't so good. "Zhe only prescription I can offer iz ibuprofen und water. Rest vould also help."

"Oui…" Spy groaned as he clenched his head grimacing. "Zhose things would be nice to 'ave right about now."

Medic nodded at me. "I'll handle zhe rest, Spyress. You may take your leave now."

Oh why yes, Medic, I think I will take my leave. I'm always so hasty to be on my way, aren't I? I waved back at the doctor in affirmation, leaving him and Spy behind as I strutted into the hallway. I suppose I should be around the others more often. I do imagine that at any other base having a Spy around for company is something to avoid. I'm assuming I'm the exception though, because I am the one thing these men have been deprived of for months or even years. The company of a woman.

* * *

"What are 'ou doing 'ere at zhis time of night, cheri?"

I sat on the edge of the bed Spy laid upon. He wasn't quite asleep when I snuck in but he recognized me all the same. "I wanted to know eef 'ou were okay enough to discuss zhat plan 'ou had a few nights ago." That was a lie. I knew we needed to talk about that plan of his soon, but honestly I just wanted to see him again. And to see if he was alright. "We're alone and everyone else iz asleep, so I figured now would be zhe appropriate time unless… 'ou are still 'urting in any way."

"Oh, no. Actually I'm feeling fine, surprisingly enough." He rubbed the back of his head uneasily. I noticed his baklava was still on, which wasn't surprising. I usually take my mask off when I go to bed, but I suppose he left his on since he's in the infirmary. It's forbidden for us Spies to remove our masks in public, or to reveal our identities to anyone for that matter. The still suited man looked at me with a concerned demeanor. "'ou know I, ah, don't drink like zhat on a daily basis. Eet's just zhat when I woke up I 'ad a splitting 'eadache. Not to mention zhe cuts and bruises throbbing and stinging. I sat up, looking for our Medic but 'e was with 'eavy, I imagine, at zhat time. Demoman stumbled in not too long afterwards, offering me 'is booze. I knew eet would probably lead to trouble but… Something was better zhan nothing." He finished with a shrug.

When I was badly bruised up I just waited until the next battle to rid of my injuries by respawning. Today was cease-fire so I suppose getting drunk as a temporary cure for pain was the best he could do to make it tolerable. I mean, as embarrassing as it is to admit, I may have done the same thing. "I understand, Monsieur." I reassured softly. "No matter what training we endure pain iz pain. Eef zhere iz a way of ridding eet, we take eet, non?"

Spy muttered an agreement and slid his feet off the bed. We sat side by side, Spy looking at me with those magnificent green and brown eyes. "I suppose we should discuss what to do with zhe BLU Spy."

"Oui, zhat does seem to be in order."

"I was thinking of penetrating zhe BLU base after zhe day's battle ends." Spy hesitated as I shot him an astonished glance. He went on, nonetheless. "We can use our cloak and daggers, 'ide away from zhe BLU mercenaries, collect information from zhem, and zhen escape before zhe break of dawn. We'll be tired for zhe rest of zhe day and we'll probably be of no use to zhe team because of our utter exhaustion. But, think of zhe intelligence we can retrieve from just one night at zhe BLU base. Risky, yes. However eef zhis means we can remove zhe BLU Spy permanently and stop zhose ridiculous experiments of 'is, eet's worth a shot. Zhe most we could do while we're over zhere iz to assassinate zhe BLU Spy in 'is sleep. But I wouldn't make zhat an ambition for eet would be a foolish one. Respawn shuts down after battles end, remember, and one mistake would most definitely be our last. My only question, Mademoiselle, iz eef 'ou are up for zhe task."

When he spoke, I could see that confident side of him. The side I liked the most. When silently thinking the offer over to myself it was hard to reject. The plan was a good one. Then again, if I mess up the mission I'd be dead and stay dead. Spy's life would also be at stake. I'd hate myself forever if I let another teammate die because of me…

"Spyress?" Spy rasped with a raised brow. "Are 'ou alright?"

"Of course." I snapped out of my reverie. "We'll do eet. Eet's just I was thinking of how to go about zhis. When will we infiltrate zheir base, and what are zhe times for breaking in and then sneaking out?" I need to stop fibbing. Then again, I am a Spy and I suppose I do have an excuse because of it.

"Tomorrow. We'll leave once we've affirmed everyone 'as gone to bed. And as for zhe time we return, roughly around four-thirty." Spy was very serious about this. Then again, he always seems to get serious when it has anything to do his job. If there's anything outside of it, he reverts to that hurt, unsure Spy I've been seeing every now and again.

"Bonne. I'm assuming we keep zhis a secret from our teammates?" The question was an odd one, in my opinion. But I was curious in case someone was to ask me why I was so tired that day. The team does have a right to know things, to a certain degree.

"We can tell zhem about our reconnaissance after zhe day's battle and we're all in zhe rec room. As for now they don't need zhe burdening thoughts of our safety, assuming zhey might care." Spy formally informed me.

I sat up from his cot and pulled at the end of my shirt to straighten it out. "Well, eef we're done 'ere I suppose I'll be going now." The farewell was awkward to say the least, but I felt there was no other way around it in order for me to take my leave.

I only just turned on my heels when I heard Spy's low, apprehensive voice. "Spyress, juste un instant s'il vous plait…"

I wasn't really expecting him to keep me behind just a moment longer for something other than the plan for tomorrow night, so my stomach twisted itself nicely into a pile of knots. As my chest tightened I could tell something out of the ordinary was going to happen.

When I looked back at Spy he responded by shifting uncomfortably on his cot. "Surely we understand zhat we may or may not get out from zhe BLU base alive tomorrow night. And I can't help but feel zhat zhere iz something zhat we must discuss before proceeding with our actions. It may just be me and my suspicions but, you see I…" He faded off towards the end, staring at his clasped hands in his lap with uncertainty.

I didn't command my muscles to, but I felt a smirk develop on my lips as I took a seat next to the RED Spy. My thoughts went foreign suddenly. Almost like the things I was doing was somehow being mechanically controlled by someone other than myself. Without really thinking or understanding what exactly I was doing, I gently took Spy's hands and held them between us. I felt fluid-like. The things I am doing are things I have never done by sheer feeling, and deep down, past the part of me that was so unfamiliar with emotions, I found a warmth I've never knew. It was not the warmth you'd get from being around family or friends, but from something else.

Spy glanced down at our hands in slight shock, then up at me. I don't know how my face looked when he stared at me, but it sure made his demeanor change from astonished to seductive. And for whatever reason, my clouded mind did not care. Actually, it derived pleasure from it. I derived pleasure from it. He then took his hands into mine, our fingers intertwining with each other. I noticed Spy's head slowly lean towards mine so I did the same. Our foreheads connected, our faces merely inches apart. He ran a hand up my arm and smiled, his expression the softest I've ever seen on him. "'ou do know zhis iz forbidden, don't 'ou cheri?"

I playfully smirked back at him and giggled quietly. "I do. I've known since joining zhis war. But I really don't care. Besides, zhat rule iz only directed towards 'omosexuals, oui?"

Spy paused for a second, squeezing my bicep as a response. "'ou are quite zhe deviant, Mademoiselle." He chuckled. "But zhen again, zhe 'igher ups never expected a woman to join a team of men, now did zhey?"

"A loop'ole iz a loop'ole, Monsieur." I cooed, taking my empty hand and using it to trace Spy's jawline. "Zherefore, what we are doing iz not against zhe rules."

"Touché." Spy grinned mischievously. I noticed by now that my controlled movements had ceased. I was actually doing all of this on my own terms. I'm walking into territory I've never crossed and yet here I am going along with it so well. I would be surprised had I not been preoccupied with Spy. Speaking of Spy, I noticed him lean away from me, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close into his warmth. I felt my face grow hot but thankfully the mask covered most of it. I don't think Spy noticed when he took my chin into his hand, gently making me look into his eyes. Something about this seemed familiar but I decided to ignore it and enjoy his gesture. "'ow I ever fell for 'ou I'll never know." He joked lovingly.

"Per'aps eet's because I am zhe only woman 'ou 'ave seen since 'ou signed up?" The comment was slightly bitter, I admit. But this did not throw him off.

"Non… In Dustbowl I could 'appily leave zhe area and go to nearby towns and such (even in zhe middle of a desert wasteland). I 'ad woman at my disposal, but yet zhey never caught my eye. 'ou are different, and eet's not just because 'ou are a Spy like me. Absolutely not. Eet's because 'ou are strong willed and visibly intelligent. You're beauty iz also to be noted." He continued with half lidded eyes. I felt myself blush once again but retained my spicy composure. "When I first saw 'ou tied down in zhe BLU base I knew something about 'ou was attractive. Zhe scream not included." He teased.

I shoved him playfully, a behavior I was not familiar with in the field of war. "Zhat's not funny, mon ami."

Spy gave me a fake, hurt expression. "_Mon ami_? And 'ere I thought I was something _more_."

Once again something I was never familiar with around here or anywhere for that matter, I snuggled into the man's neck and smiled. "You're right. Let me correct myself, _mon amour_."

After a few seconds of staying in that position, I heard a disappointed sigh emit from my Spy. I pushed myself away from him only to see his sorrowful face. "Eet's funny 'ow we just technically confessed our feelings when tomorrow night might be zhe night we… perish. I can almost feel zhat zhere's dark foreboding 'idden somewhere in all zhis."

"Are 'ou afraid lady luck iz going to jeopardize our mission?" I smirked, trying to cheer him up. "So long as we are careful, cher, we'll be fine. Thinking pessimistic thoughts only increases zhe chances of failing. 'ou do know zhat, right?"

Spy seemed puzzled. Perhaps by my 'words of wisdom', I wasn't too sure. But he grinned back at me shortly afterwards and shook his head. "I suppose."

I snickered and elbowed his chest, eliciting a smile from him in doing so. I then lowered my eyes to his tie, now finding it more interesting than anything else. "But 'ou do know we should keep our relationship a secret from zhe others, correct?" The thought came through my lips before I could register it through my mind.

As I stared back up at him, Spy tilted his head in wonderment and then replied. "Since we don't know eef we're, well, allowed to do zhis, then I'd 'ave to say oui." The man's eyes fell upon mine once again as he brushed my hair away from my eyes. "Better to be safe zhan sorry."

An urge suddenly came to me. I mimicked the masked man's alluring expression and clenched at his suit jacket, slowly leaning forward. It took a second for Spy or even I to understand what was happening, but soon he began to lean forward as well. Ever so slightly, our heads tilted. He was so close now I could feel his breath against my cheek. I closed my eyes, his lips nearing mine-

A clank and then a snort. Spy and I must have jumped three feet in the air; I literally threw myself off of him and landed on the foot of his bed. Next door was Medic's office. He must have woken up! Spy gave me a fearful glance before eyeing the door that we expected the doctor to enter from. No doubt he'd be confused and irritable about my presence at this time of night. We waited, both of us faking a cool demeanor. After a few minutes we noticed that he man wasn't coming out after all. I gave Spy a confused stare, quietly getting up off the bed. His eyes told me to be wary as I moved towards the door. Luckily it was ajar, giving me the opportunity to peek inside. There Medic was asleep on his desk, medical papers scattered all across it. I then noticed his desk lamp on the floor, which most likely caused the noise after his arms shifted and caused it to fall.

After silently slipping out of the doorway, I tiptoed back towards Spy, giving him the hint to whisper as I spoke. "Zhe docteur iz still asleep. I really should go." I sighed with disappointment.

I could tell Spy had something he wanted to say but bit his tongue. I chose not to pry since I was eager to leave. Though, it's not like I honestly wanted to. The distinguished gentleman just nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'll see 'ou tomorrow morning, ma douce."

My heart jumped after hearing his husky voice, but I had to go then and no later. I blew a kiss as I sauntered off, looking back just long enough to see him catch my invisible smooch with a charming smile. I smirked before quietly closing the door behind me, my skin crawling with powerful emotion. I had a lot to process just then. It was almost overwhelming. I have to head off to my room though. It would be rather weird if someone saw me in the middle of the night standing in front of the medical bay, simply thinking to myself.

I closed my door behind me as silently as I did when I shut the infirmary's door, aware of my neighboring teammates sleeping in the same corridor as me. I ripped the mask off my head and threw it on the vanity, opening up my window afterwards so I could light my cigarette without causing my room to reek. I inhaled a long drag of the stick, exhaling a cloud of smoke into the starry sky. Faking seduction and love is one thing. Feeling it is another. Can I say I really care for Spy? Is this what real infatuation is like? I feel so dull for not understanding such a simplistic feeling. But who can blame me for be raised the way I was? After my mother left, my father restricted me from being with anyone other than himself. I was home schooled almost my whole life. When I grew up and joined a secret French agency they trained me to trick others into relationships. Real ones were forbidden. The only difference here, I guess, is the fact there isn't anything strictly keeping me from developing a relationship. Maybe now is the time to experience what I was deprived of, dangerous or not.

I flicked the cigarette butt outside and closed the window. I strolled over towards my bed and lied down, resting my arm over my head. But what if all this is wrong? If Spy and I are truly restricted to be together, what would become of us? Better yet, if one of us was to die, how would the other carry on? In his case, would it even matter? Now that I think of it, what if someone finds out about us? They might report us. The enemy team _can't_ find out for sure. We'd be doomed. Now completely flustered, I turned on my side, facing the wall and curled up on my bed. We'll be careful, I suppose. We'll make it work. _I'll _make it work. For the first time I'm actually happy to be in another's company. Well, an affectionate company.

I just realized I'm still in my work clothes, aren't I? Swiftly I got out of bed to change just to get back on again. I threw my sheets over me, still cold from exposing my room to the cool night's draft. I need to stop thinking like a teenager. I'm a grown woman. I must focus on the war. On Spy too but… The war is why I'm here. And right now I only have two missions. Keep anyone from knowing of the intrusion of BLU's base tomorrow and… the other thing. I can't think about it now. I need to sleep. I shook my head as I reached over to turn off the lamp on my nightstand. Tonight happened, I can't pretend it didn't. I just need a clear mind. Everything can be taken care of in the morning. I yawned, checked if my alarm was set, and then laid down on my pillow.

_Chaque fois__que je__vous regarde__  
__J'oublie__toutes mes pensées__  
__Et__tout de suite et__il__  
__c'est toi__que mon__cœur__a__cherché__,__  
__Chaque fois que__je l'espère__  
__il__se transforme en__quelque chose de mal__  
__Donc__pour le moment__je vais__arrêter de penser__  
__Et__peut-être__les choses__ne finiront pas__triste__._

* * *

I can't apologize enough, guys. I've been busy for a few months with birthdays, holidays and then midterms- ugh! Like I said though, this story is far from dead. I'm still writing, and until I say I'm done I'll keep on writing. Peace!


End file.
